Walking Disaster (Faberry)
by LoganArabian
Summary: "¿Cuánto es amar demasiado?" Quinn Fabray aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir. Ama duro. Pelea más duro. La vida de Quinn está llena de mujeres, juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible, Rachel Berry la pone a sus pies.(Adaptacion G!p)
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Rachie! —Me gritó Brittany. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca jodido enano! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience y con tu tamaño temo que alguien pueda pisarte o ponerte por error en su bolsillo trasero! —gritó Santana por encima del ruido. Brittany tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Santana nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101… ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es! Mi nombre es Will, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la cabeza y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen a sus putas para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Santana negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Will, el nido de pajaros de tu cabeza te hace decir mas groserias que yo! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con una sudadera color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Britt que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Brittany conociera a Santana en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia la acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en una universidad de NY; pero Santana lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Quinn, la compañera de cuarto y prima de San, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que ella era la competidora más letal que Will había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Quinn era invencible. A pesar de ser una mujer ella se enfrentaba tambien a hombre y lo mejor es que les pateaba el trasero sin esfuerzo.. O eso es lo que rumoraban todos. Juntas, Quinn y Santana fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Will llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de NYADA, Aiden Dennison!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Aiden entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestra siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Quinn―Mad Bitch―Fabray!

Asi que era ella, Brittany me habia hablado antes de Quinn pero nunca la imagine asi. Lucia totalmente femenina, con un cuerpo increible, y bueno... La presentacion y lo de las bragas no me sorprendian segun Britt todas se morian por ella.

Por una simple y sencilla razon, Quinn era intersexual, ella tenia un pene y eso al parecer tenia hipnotizadas a todas las chicas a su alrededor.

El volumen explotó cuando Quinn apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Ella hizo su entrada, con un top deportivo negro y vaqueros de mezclilla, relajada y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel, mientras ella chocaba sus puños contra los nudillos de Aiden yo solo podia pensar en que ese gorila cantor mataria a Quinn de un golpe y de repente Quinn se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Aiden, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Aiden se puso cara a cara con Quinn, que tenia su misma altura y la miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Aiden era asesina; Quinn se veía ligeramente divertida.

Todos tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Adam sonó el cuerno. Aiden tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Quinn. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Aiden y Quinn se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Aiden cogió a Quinn con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarla al suelo. Cuando Aiden se inclinó con el movimiento, Quinn estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Aiden. Antes de que Aiden pudiera evitar el golpe, Quinn lo atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Aiden una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Hobbit? —dijo Santana.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Aiden tirar un puñetazo. Quinn se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Aiden. Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi pecho. Aiden cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Will lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Aiden y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Britt llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de converse negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, tatuados y sudorosos antebrazos y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color verde. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Quinn me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! - gruñó Quinn, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara.

Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi sudadera, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Pigeon.

Will dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Quinn. — ¡Vamos, Mad Bitch! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima lo de tu sudadera. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelta por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando Rachel? —me gritó Brittany, tirando de mi brazo, debia de estar muy enojada para llamarme asi.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Rachel, —me regaño Santana.

—Tampoco Britt—le dije.

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Brittany me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, Rachie. ¡Dios, te quiero! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

* * *

Brittany me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Paige. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Paige desde su cama.

Miré a Brittany, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Rachie?

Paige acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —

Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Brittany me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

** Pasaré la noche con San, t veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero. **

Miré a Paige, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.

Paige asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Paige, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

* * *

**_Mad Bitch_**, en español significa Perra Rabiosa.

_**Pigeon**_, en español es la traducción de Paloma, es un apodo por tener el pecho manchado de sangre.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno si estan leyendo esto es por que leyeron todo lo anterior... Les gusta? Decidi tomar y adaptar esto porque lo siento como personal. El personaje principal fui yo hace algunos años y decidi compartirlo con ustedes. No he tardado mucho porque las quiero tanto que no podia esperar para saber su opinion. Espero esten bien y me acompañen en esta nueva locura. Muchisimas gracias.**


	2. Jugar Y Pelear

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Jugar Y Pelear.**_

Incluso con el sudor en su frente y el salto en su respiración, no parecía enferma. Su piel no tenía el resplandor melocotón al que yo estaba acostumbrada, y sus ojos no eran tan brillantes, pero todavía era hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que jamás vería.

Su mano se dejó caer de la cama y su dedo tembló. Mis ojos se mueven desde sus frágiles y amarillentas uñas, a su delgado brazo, por su hombro huesudo, finalmente fijándome en sus ojos. Me estaba mirando, sus párpados abiertos en dos rendijas, sólo lo suficiente para hacerme saber que ella sabía que yo estaba ahí. Eso es lo que amaba de ella.

Cuando me miraba, realmente me veía. No miraba más allá de mí a las otras docenas de cosas que necesitaba hacer con su día, o desconectarse de mis estúpidas historias. Ella escuchaba, y eso la hacía realmente feliz. Todos los demás parecían asentir sin escuchar, pero ella no. Ella jamás.

—Lucy—dijo, su voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta, y las esquinas de su boca se curvaron—. Ven aquí, bebé. Está bien. Ven.

Papá puso un par de dedos en mi nuca y me empujó hacia adelante mientras escuchaba a la enfermera. Papá la llamaba Becky. Llegó a la casa por primera vez hace unos días. Sus palabras eran suaves y sus ojos eran un poco amables, pero no me agradaba Becky.

No puedo explicarlo, pero que estuviera aquí me asustaba. Sabía que estaba aquí para ayudar, pero eso no era algo bueno, a pesar de que mi papá está de acuerdo con ella.

El empujoncito de papá me llevó varios pasos al frente, lo suficientemente cerca de mamá para que pudiera tocarme. Estiró sus largos y elegantes dedos y acarició mi brazo.

—Está bien, Lucy—susurró—. Mami quiere decirte algo.

Metí mi dedo en la boca y lo empujé alrededor de mis encías, poniéndome inquieta. Asentir hizo que su pequeña sonrisa creciera, así que me aseguré de hacer más movimientos con mi cabeza mientras di un paso hacia su cara.

Usó lo que quedaba de su fuerza para deslizarse más cerca de mí, y luego tomó un respiro. —Lo que voy a pedirte será muy duro, hija. Sé que lo puedes hacer, porque ahora eres una niña grande.

Asentí de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír, incluso si no lo decía en serio. Sonreír cuando se veía tan cansada e incómoda no se siente bien, pero ser valiente la hacía feliz. Así que fui valiente.

—Quinn, necesito que escuches lo que voy a decir, y aun más importante, necesito que lo recuerdes. Esto será muy difícil. He estado tratando de recordar cosas de cuando tenía tres años, y yo... —Su voz se desvaneció, el dolor fue muy fuerte por un momento.

—¿El dolor se está poniendo inmanejable, Judy? —dijo Becky, empujando una aguja en la intravenosa de mamá.

Después de unos momentos, mami se relajó. Tomó otro respiro y lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por mami? ¿Puedes recordar lo que voy a decir? —

Asentí de nuevo, y levantó una mano en mi mejilla. Su piel no era muy cálida, y sólo pudo mantener su mano por unos segundos antes de que se pusiera temblorosa y cayera sobre la cama—. En primer lugar, está bien estar triste. Está bien sentir cosas. Recuerda eso. Segundo, se una niña tanto como puedas. Juega, Lucy. Sé tonta. —Sus ojos le restan importancia—. Y tú y tus hermanos cuídense los unos a los otros, y a tu padre. Incluso cuando crezcan y se vayan a otro lugar, es importante volver a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi cabeza se balanceó de arriba abajo, desesperada por complacerla.

—Uno de estos días, te enamorarás, hija. No te conformes con cualquier persona. Elige a la persona que no sea fácil, una por la que tengas que luchar, y después nunca dejes de pelear. Nunca... —Tomó un suspiro profundo—, dejes de luchar por lo que quieres. No olvides que eres muy especial y no solo por el fisico, eres la niña mas tierna. Y nunca... —Frunció el ceño—, olvides que mami te ama. Incluso si no puedes verme. —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Siempre, siempre te amaré.

Tomó una respiración entrecortada y luego tosió.

—De acuerdo —dijo Becky, pegando una cosa de aspecto gracioso en sus oídos. Mantuvo el otro extremo en el pecho de mami—. Hora de descansar.

—No hay tiempo —susurró mami.

Becky miró a mi papá. —Nos estamos acercando, señor Fabray. Probablemente debería traer al resto de los chicos para despedirse.

Los labios de papá hicieron una dura línea, y sacudió su cabeza. —No estoy listo. —Se atragantó.

—Nunca estarás listo para perder a tu esposa, Russell. Pero no quieres dejarla ir sin que los chicos le digan adiós.

Papá pensó por un minuto, se limpió la nariz con su manga, y luego asintió. Salió con fuertes pisadas de la habitación, como si estuviera enojado.

Miré a mami, la observé tratando de respirar, y vi a Becky comprobando los números en la caja junto a ella. Toqué la muñeca de mamá. Los ojos de Becky parecían saber algo que yo no, y eso hizo que mi estómago se sintiera enfermo.

—Sabes, Quinn—dijo Becky, inclinándose para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos—, la medicina que le estoy dando a tu mamá la hará dormir, pero a pesar de que está durmiendo, aun puede oírte. Todavía puedes decirle a mami que la amas y que la extrañarás, y ella escuchará todo lo que digas.

Miré a mami, pero rápidamente negué con mi cabeza. —No quiero perderla.

Becky puso su suave y cálida mano en mi hombro, justo como mami solía hacerlo cuando yo estaba enojada. —Tu mamá quiere estar aquí contigo. Quiere mucho eso. Pero Jesús la quiere con él en este momento.

Fruncí el ceño. —Yo la necesito más que Jesús.

Becky sonrió, y luego besó mi coronilla.

Papá tocó en la puerta y la abrió. Mis hermanos se agruparon alrededor de él en el pasillo, y Becky me condujo de la mano para unirme a ellos.

Los ojos de Toby no dejaron la cama de mami, y Glen y Clay miraron a todos lado, excepto a la cama. Me hizo sentir mejor de alguna manera que todos parecían tan asustados como yo.

Holly estaba de pie junto a mí, un poco más adelante, como la vez que me protegió cuando jugábamos en el patio delantero y los chicos del vecindario trataron de buscar pelea con Glen. —No se ve bien —dijo Holly.

Papá se aclaró la garganta. —Mamá ha estado muy enferma durante mucho tiempo, chicos, y es tiempo para ella... es momento de que ella... —Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

Becky ofreció una pequeña y simpática sonrisa. —Su mamá no ha estado comiendo o tomando algo. Su cuerpo se está yendo. Esto será muy difícil, pero es un buen momento para que le digan a su madre que la aman, y la extrañarán, y eso está bien para que ella se vaya. Necesita saber que eso está bien.

Mis hermanos asintieron al unísono. Todos, excepto yo. No estaba bien. No quería que se fuera.

No me importaba si Jesús la quería o no. Ella era mi mami. Él podría tomar a una mami mayor. Una que no tuviera niños pequeños que cuidar.

Traté de recordar todo lo que me dijo. Traté de pegarlo dentro de mi cabeza:

Juega.

Visita a papá.

Pelea por lo que amas. Esa última cosa me molestaba. Amaba a mami, pero no sabía cómo luchar por ella.

Becky se inclinó hacia el oído de mi papá. Él negó con la cabeza, y después asintió hacia mis hermanos.

—De acuerdo, chicos. Vamos a decir adiós, y luego tienes que meter a tus hermanos en la cama, Holly. No necesitan estar aquí para lo demás.

—Sí, señor —dijo Holly. Sabía que estaba fingiendo una cara valiente. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes como los míos.

Holly habló con ella por un rato, luego Glen y Clay le susurraron cosas en cada uno de sus oídos. Toby lloró y la abrazó por mucho tiempo. Todos le dijeron que estaba bien para ella dejarnos. Todos menos yo. Mami no respondió a nada esta vez.

Holly tiró de mi mano, sacándome de su dormitorio. Caminé hacia atrás hasta que estuvimos en el pasillo. Traté de fingir que ella sólo iba a dormir, pero mi cabeza se puso difusa. Holly me cargó y me llevó por las escaleras. Sus pies subieron más rápido cuando los lamentos de papá llegaron a través de las paredes.

—¿Qué te dijo a ti? —preguntó Holly, encendiendo el grifo de la bañera.

No respondí. La escuché preguntar, y recordé como ella me dijo que lo hiciera, pero mis lágrimas no funcionarían y mi boca tampoco.

Holly me quitó la camisa sucia por encima de mi cabeza y mis pantalones cortos y luego bajó los calzoncillos entrenadores de Glen y Clay al suelo.

—Es hora de entrar a la bañera, pequeña. —Me levantó del suelo y me sentó en el agua tibia, empapando la esponja y apretándola desde arriba de mi cabeza. No parpadeé. Ni siquiera traté de quitar el agua de mi cara, aun cuando odiaba eso.

—Ayer, mamá me dijo que cuidara de ti, de los gemelos, de Toby, y de papá. —Holly cruzó sus manos en el borde de la bañera y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas, mirándome—. Así que eso es lo que haré, Quinnie, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a cuidar de ti. Así que no te preocupes. Juntos, vamos a extrañar a mamá, pero no estés asustada. Me aseguraré de que todo esté bien. Lo prometo.

Quería asentir, o abrazarla, pero nada funcionó. A pesar de que debería haber estado luchando por ella, yo estaba en el segundo piso, en una bañera llena de agua, inmóvil como una estatua. Ya la había defraudado.

Le prometí en el fondo de mi cabeza que haría todas las cosas que me había dicho tan pronto como mi cuerpo volviera a funcionar.

Cuando la tristeza se fuera, siempre jugaría y siempre pelearía.

Duro.


	3. Pigeon

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Pigeon.**_

Malditos buitres, pueden esperar por horas. También días. Noches.

Mirándote, escogiendo qué partes de ti arrancarán primero, qué piezas serían las más dulces, las más tiernas, o simplemente qué parte sería la más conveniente.

Lo que no saben, lo que nunca han anticipado, es que la presa está fingiendo. Son los buitres los que son fáciles.

Sólo cuando piensan que todo lo que tienen que hacer es tener paciencia, sentarse y esperar a que expires, es el momento de sorprenderlos. Ese es el momento de traer tu arma secreta: una absoluta falta de respeto al Status Quo; rechazar el orden normal de las cosas. Ahí es cuando los sacudes con mucha fuerza. No te importa una mierda. Un oponente en el Círculo, algún imbécil malo al azar tratando de exponer tu debilidad con insultos, una mujer tratando de amarrarte; sucede cada vez.

Había tenido mucho cuidado desde muy joven para vivir mi vida de esta manera. Estos imbéciles con su corazón sangrando, iban por ahí dando su alma a cada banshee "caza-fortuna" que les sonreía. Pero de alguna manera yo era de las que nadaban contra la corriente. Era una mujer diferente. Mi forma de vivir era más difícil, si me preguntaban. Dejaba la emoción en la puerta, y la reemplazaba con insensibilidad, o ira, que era mucho más fácil de controlar, era simple. Dejarte sentir vulnerable. Tantas veces como he tratado de explicar este error a mis hermanos, primos, o amigos, me recibieron con escepticismo.

Tantas veces como los había visto llorando o perdiendo el sueño por alguna zorra tonta en un maldito par de tacones que nunca daba una mierda por ellos de todos modos, no podían entenderlo. Las mujeres con ese tipo de angustia no dejaban que te enamores de ellas tan fácilmente. No se inclinaban en tu sofá o te permitían encantarlas en su habitación la primera noche, ni siquiera la décima.

Mis teorías fueron ignoradas porque esa no era la manera en que las cosas sucedían. Atracción, sexo, enamoramiento, amor y luego la angustia. Ese era el orden lógico. Y siempre había sido así.

Pero no para mí. De. Ninguna. Maldita. Manera.

Decidí hace mucho tiempo que alimentaría a los buitres hasta que una paloma llegara.

Una paloma. Pigeon en todo su esplendor. El tipo de alma que no le impediría nada a nadie, que simplemente camine y se preocupe de sus propios asuntos, tratando de pasar por la vida sin joder al resto de las personas con sus propias necesidades y hábitos egoístas. Valiente. Una comunicadora. Inteligente. Hermosa. De voz suave. Una criatura que fuera camarada con la vida. Inalcanzable hasta que tenga una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba parada en la puerta de mi apartamento, chasqueé la última parte de las cenizas fuera de mi cigarro, la chica con sudadera de color rosa y sangre en el Círculo destelló en mi memoria. Sin pensarlo, la llamé Pigeon. En el momento, fue un apodo estúpido para ponerla más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Su rostro manchado con carmesí, sus ojos muy abiertos. Exteriormente parecía inocente, pero me di cuenta de que era sólo su ropa.

La empujé de mi memoria mientras miraba fijamente la sala de estar.

Emily estaba acostada perezosamente en mi sofá, mirando la televisión. Se veía aburrida y me pregunté por qué seguía en mi apartamento. Por lo general, tomaba su mierda y se iba antes de que la echara. La puerta se quejó cuando la abrí un poco más. Me aclaré la garganta y recogí mi mochila por las correas.

—Emily. Me voy.

Se incorporó, estiró, y luego se apoderó de la cadena de su bolso excesivamente grande. No podía imaginar que tuviera suficientes pertenencias para llenarlo. Colocó los eslabones de plata por encima de su hombro y luego se deslizó sobre sus tacones, paseándose por la puerta.

—Mándame un mensaje si estás aburrida —dijo sin mirarme. Se puso sus gigantes gafas de sol y luego bajó las escaleras, sin encontrarse afectada por despedirla. Su indiferencia era exactamente la razón por la que Emily era una de mis pocas viajeras frecuentes. No lloró por el compromiso o tuvo una rabieta. Tomó nuestro arreglo por lo que era, y luego se fue.

* * *

Mi Harley brillaba en el sol mañanero del otoño. Esperé a que Emily se alejara del estacionamiento de mi apartamento, y luego bajé corriendo las escaleras, abrochando mi chaqueta. La clase de humanidades del Dr. Rueser comenzaba en media hora, pero a él no le importaba si yo llegaba tarde. Si no lo molestaba, realmente no tenía sentido matarme por llegar allí.

—¡Espera! —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Santana estaba en la puerta de nuestro apartamento, con la blusa a medias y mantenía el equilibrio sobre un pie mientras intentaba ponerse un calcetín en el otro. — Quería preguntarte anoche. ¿Qué le dijiste a Aiden? Te inclinaste en su oído y le dijiste algo. Él parecía como si se hubiera tragado su lengua.

—Le agradecí por salir de la ciudad hace unas semanas, porque su madre fue una salvaje. Me miró, dudoso. —Amiga. No lo hiciste.

—No!. Escuché de Spencer que tuvo un Menor en Posesión en new heaven. -Negó con la cabeza y luego miró hacia el sofá.

—¿Dejaste que Emily pasara la noche esta vez?

—No, San. Sabes muy bien eso.

—Ella se acercó para conseguir un poco de sexo antes de clases, ¿eh? Esa es una manera interesante de asegurarte.

—¿Crees que es eso?

—Alguien más tiene sus sobras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es Emily. Quién sabe. Escucha, tengo que llevar a Brittany de vuelta al campus. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Te veré más tarde —dije, poniéndome las gafas—. Puedo llevar a Britt, si quieres. La cara de Santana se contorsionó. —Uh… no.

Divertida por su reacción, me senté en la Harley y arranqué el motor. A pesar de que tenía la mala costumbre de seducir a las amigas de su novia, había una línea que no podía cruzar. Brittany era de ella, y una vez que se mostraba interesada en una chica, ella estaba fuera de mi radar, para nunca ser considerada otra vez. San sabía eso.

* * *

Me encontré con Will detrás de Sig Tau. Él hacía que El Círculo funcionara. Después del desembolso inicial de la primera noche, le permití recoger el bolso de devoluciones al día siguiente, y le di una parte por las molestias. Mantuvo la cubierta: me quedé con las ganancias. Nuestra relación era estrictamente profesional, y ambos preferíamos mantener todo simple.

Mientras siguiera pagándome, me quedaba fuera de su vista, y siempre que no quisiera tener su culo pateado, él se quedaba fuera de la mía.

Me abrí paso a la cafetería del campus. Justo antes de llegar a las puertas metálicas dobles, Lexi y Ashley se pusieron delante de mí.

—Hola, Q—dijo Lexi, de pie con una postura perfecta. Perfectamente bronceada, pechos dotados con silicona se asomaban desde su camiseta rosa.

Esas siliconas irresistibles que rebotaban, fueron las que me rogaron que la follara en primer lugar, pero con una vez fue suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido producido cuando el aire lentamente se soltaba de un globo, y a Nathan Squalor, quién se la folló la noche después de que yo lo hiciera.

—Hola, Lex.

Pellizqué la punta de mi cigarro y lo tiré en la papelera antes de caminar rápidamente por delante de ella y pasar las puertas. No es que estuviera dispuesta a abordar el buffet de verduras, carnes secas flácidas, y frutas maduras. Jesús. Su voz hacía que los perros aullaran y que los niños se acercaran a ver qué persona de dibujos animados había llegado a la vida.

Independientemente de despedirlas, las chicas me siguieron.

—San. —Asentí. Estaba sentada con Britt y riendo con la gente a su alrededor. Pigeon se sentaba frente a él, hurgando su comida con un tenedor de plástico. Mi voz pareció despertar su curiosidad. Podía sentir sus grandes ojos seguirme al extremo de la mesa donde tiré mi bandeja.

Oí reír a Lexi, lo que me obligó a frenar la irritación que hervía en mí.

Cuando me senté, usó mi rodilla como una silla.

Algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol sentados en nuestra mesa me miraban con asombro, como si ser seguido por dos inarticuladas zorras fuera algo inalcanzable para ellos. Lexi deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y apretó sus dedos en mi muslo mientras se abría camino hasta la entrepierna de mis jeans. Todas las chicas aqui sabian de mi condicion e increiblemente esto les atraia de sobremanera. Abrí mis piernas un poco más, esperando a que lo alcanzara.

Justo antes de sentir sus manos sobre mí, escuché los murmullos de Brittany.

—Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca.

Lexi se dio vuelta, todo su cuerpo rígido. —Te he oído, puta.

Un panecillo pasó volando frente a la cara de Lexi y rebotó en el suelo. Santana y yo intercambiamos miradas, y luego moví mi rodilla. El culo de Lexi rebotó en el azulejo de la cafetería. Lo admito, me giré al escuchar el sonido de su piel golpear contra la cerámica.

No se quejó mucho antes de marcharse. Santana parecía apreciar mi gesto, y eso fue suficiente para mí.

Mi tolerancia para las chicas como Lexi no duraba tanto tiempo. Tenía una regla: respeto. Por mí, por mi familia y por mis amigos. Demonios, incluso algunos de mis enemigos merecían respeto. No veía la razón para relacionarme con personas que no entendían esa lección de vida. Podía sonar hipócrita para las mujeres que habían pasado por la puerta de mi apartamento, pero si se trataran a ellas mismas con respeto, yo se los habría dado.

Le guiñé un ojo a Britt, quien se veía satisfecha, le asentí a San y luego tomé otro bocado de lo que sea que estaba en mi plato.

—Buen trabajo anoche, Mad Bitch—dijo Finn Hudson, poniendo un crouton sobre la mesa.

—Cállate, imbécil —dijo Puckerman en su típica voz ronca—. Will nunca te dejaría entrar otra vez si oye lo que estás diciendo.

—Oh. Seh —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevé mi bandeja a la basura y luego volví a mi asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no me llames así.

—¿Qué? ¿Mad Bitch?

—Ajam.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que era tu nombre en el Círculo. Algo así como tu nombre de stripper.- Mis ojos clavaron a Hudson. -¿Por qué no te callas y le das a ese agujero en tu rostro una oportunidad de sanar?

Nunca me había gustado ese pequeño gusano.

—Seguro, Quinn. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo. —Se rió entre dientes nerviosamente antes de recoger su basura e irse.

En poco tiempo, la mayoría de la cafetería estaba vacía. Miré alrededor para ver a Santana y a Brittany todavía dando vueltas, hablando con su amiga.

Ella tenía el cabello color chocolate con algunas puntas en rubio, largo y ondulado, y su piel se veia totalmente bronceada. Sus pechos no eran lo más grandes que he visto, pero sus ojos… eran de un marron increible. De alguna manera familiar. No había manera de que la hubiera visto antes, pero había algo en su rostro que me recordaba a algo. Y no estaba segura de qué era.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Tenía el cabello de una estrella porno, y el rostro de un ángel. Sus ojos eran de forma almendrada y singularmente hermosos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de la belleza y la falsa inocencia había algo más, algo frío y calculador. Incluso cuando sonrió, pude ver el pecado tan profundamente incrustado en ella que ningún cárdigan podría ocultarlo. Aquellos ojos flotaban por encima de su peculiar nariz, y sus suaves rasgos. Para cualquier otro, sería pura e ingenua, pero esta chica ocultaba algo. Lo sabía sólo porque yo había vivido el mismo pecado toda mi vida. La diferencia era que ella lo mantenía muy dentro, y yo dejaba que el mío saliera de su jaula con regularidad. Observé a Santana hasta que lo sintió. Cuando miró en mi dirección, di un cabezazo en dirección a Pigeon.

-¿Quién es esa? gesticulé con la boca.

Santana sólo respondió frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-Ella, volví a gesticular en silencio.

La boca de Santana se curvó en la molesta sonrisa de imbécil que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo para molestarme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Pude darme cuenta que la chica sabía que hablábamos de ella, porque mantuvo la cabeza gacha, fingiendo no escuchar.

Luego de pasar sesenta segundos en la presencia de Rachel Berry, sabia tres cosas: Era bisexual, no hablaba mucho, y cuando lo hacía era algo así como una perra. Pero no estaba segura... como que me gustaba eso de ella. Levantaba una fachada para mantener alejadas a las personas como yo, pero eso hacía que, incluso, me llamara más la atención. Rodó sus ojos hacia mí por tercera o cuarta vez. La estaba molestando, y yo encontraba eso bastante divertido. Las chicas generalmente no me trataban con odio íntegro, aún cuando les enseñaba la puerta. Cuando mis mejores sonrisas no funcionaron, lo llevé a otro nivel.

—¿Tienes un tic?

—¿Un qué? —preguntó.

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Si pudiera haberme matado con su mirada, me habría desangrado en el suelo.

No pude evitar reírme. Era una listilla y grosera como el infierno. Me gustaba más a cada segundo. Me incliné más cerca de su rostro

—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles. ¿Qué color son? ¿Chocolate?

Inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro. Punto para mí. La hice sentir incómoda, y eso significaba que estaba llegando a alguna parte. Brittany saltó inmediatamente, advirtiéndome que me alejara.

No podía culparla. Había visto la interminable fila de chicas que entraban y salían del departamento. No quería molestar a Britt, pero no parecía enojada. Más bien como divertida.

—Tú no eres su tipo —dijo Britt.

Mi boca cayó abierta, metiéndome en su juego.

—¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Pigeon se asomó para mirarme y sonrió. Una sensación cálida — probablemente fue sólo el loco impulso de arrojar a esta chica a mi sofá— pasó sobre mí. Ella era diferente, y eso era refrescante.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa- dije. El llamarla simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, se sentía mal, pero no iba a joder mi juego cuando por fin conseguía algo—. No soy una podrida bastarda después de todo. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge.

Me levanté, di la vuelta a la mesa, y me incliné en la oreja de Britt

—: Ayúdame aquí, ¿quieres? Me comportaré, lo juro. Una patata frita saltó hacia mi cara.

—¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Quinnie! —dijo Santana. Retrocedí, levantando las manos para resaltar la expresión más inocente que podía lograr en mi rostro. —¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —

Caminé atrás unos pasos hacia la puerta, notando un pequeño grupo de chicas. Abrí la puerta, y se acumularon a mí alrededor como una manada de búfalos acuáticos antes de que pudiera salir. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un desafío. Lo extraño era que, no iba a intentar joderla a ella. Me molestaba que pensara que yo era un pedazo de mierda, pero me molestaba aún más el hecho de que me importaba.

De cualquier manera, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, alguien era impredecible. Rachel era totalmente lo contrario a las chicas que había conocido aquí, y tenía que saber por qué.

* * *

**_N/A: Muchisimas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews. Leo hasta el minimo comentario y me encantan! Besos._**


	4. Promesa?

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Promesa?**_

La clase de Chaney estaba llena. Subí los escalones de a dos hacia mi asiento, y luego me metí entre las piernas desnudas que llenaban mi escritorio.

Asentí.

—Señoritas.

Canturrearon y suspiraron en harmonía. Buitres. Me había follado a la mitad de ellas durante mi primer año, la otra mitad había estado en mi sofá mucho antes del receso de otoño. Excepto la chica del final. Sophia dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida. Parecía como si su rostro se hubiera prendido fuego y alguien hubiera intentando sacarlo con un tenedor.

Había estado con algunos de mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Conociendo sus antecedentes y su falta de preocupación por la seguridad, lo mejor era considerarla un riesgo innecesario, incluso si yo era habitualmente cuidadosa.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante apoyada en sus codos para hacer un mejor contacto visual conmigo. Sentí la necesidad de estremecerme con disgusto, pero me resistí. No. No estaba ni cerca de valer la pena. La morocha en frente de mí se dio la vuelta y batió sus pestañas.

—Hola, Quinn. Oí que se acerca una fiesta de citas en Sig Tau.

—No —dije sin una pausa.

Su labio inferior formó una mala cara.

—Pero... cuando me contaste sobre ella, pensé que querrías ir.

Me reí una vez.

—Me quejaba de eso. No es lo mismo.

La rubia a mi lado se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Todos saben que Quinn Fabray no va a fiestas de citas. Estás en el camino equivocado, Chrissy.

—Oh, ¿sí? Bueno, nadie te preguntó —dijo Chrissy con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras que las mujeres discutían entre ellas, noté que Rachel se apresuraba para entrar. Prácticamente se arrojó a un escritorio de la primera fila, justo antes de que sonara la campana.

Antes de tomarme un segundo para preguntarme a mí misma por qué, agarré mis cosas y me puse la lapicera en la boca. Luego troté, bajando los escalones, deslizándome en el escritorio al lado de ella.

La mirada en el rostro de Rachel superaba lo divertido, y por una razón que no podía explicar, hizo que la adrenalina se apresurara a través de mi cuerpo, el tipo de adrenalina que solía experimentar antes de una pelea.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí.

Lucía absolutamente disgustada, y eso sólo me complació aún más. La mayoría de las chicas me aburrían como una ostra, pero esta chica era intrigante.

Entretenida, incluso. No la había perturbado, al menos no de una manera positiva.

Mi sola presencia parecía hacer que quisiera vomitar, y encontraba eso extrañamente adorable.

La urgencia de descubrir si era odio real lo que sentía por mí, o si sólo era fingido, vino a mí. Me incliné más cerca.

—Lo siento... ¿te ofendí de alguna manera?

Sus ojos se suavizaron antes de sacudir su cabeza. No me odiaba. Sólo quería odiarme. Estaba un paso adelante de ella. Si quería jugar, yo podía jugar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Parecía avergonzada de decir lo que vino después—: No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías darte por vencida ahora mismo.

Oh, sí. Esto iba a ser divertido.

—No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo... ¿o sí? —Dejé que mis ojos se desviaran al techo, como si estuviera pensando en eso—. Está bien, Pigeon. ¿Por qué no vienes con Brittany esta noche?

El labio de Rachel se curvó, como si hubiera olido algo podrido.

—Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

Intenté no sonreír demasiado y delatarme. Ella no iba a entregarse como los buitres encima de mí. Eché un vistazo detrás, todas fulminaban con la mirada la parte trasera de la cabeza de Rachel. Lo sabían tan bien como yo. Rachel Berry era diferente, e iba a tener que trabajar en esto. Por una vez.

* * *

Tres garabatos de tatuajes potenciales, y dos docenas de cajas de 3D más tarde, la clase terminó. Me deslicé a través de los pasillos antes de que nadie pudiera detenerme. Lo hice en un buen tiempo, pero Rachel de alguna manera había terminado afuera, unos buenos dieciocho metros por delante de mí.

Maldición. Intentaba evitarme. Apresuré mi paso hasta que estuve a su lado.

—¿Has pensando en ello?

—Hola, Quinn—dijo una chica, jugando con su cabello. Rachel siguió andando, dejándome atascado, escuchando el irritante balbuceo de esta chica.

—Lo siento, eh...

—Heather.

—Lo siento, Heather... Yo... tengo que irme.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda, y me las arreglé para salir de su agarre, seguí caminando, preguntándome quién era. Antes de poder descifrar quién era Heather, las largas y bronceadas piernas de Rachel aparecieron a la vista. Llevé un Marlboro a mi boca y troté hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí... tú estabas pensando.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Pretendo reflexionar sobre eso, y luego asiento.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

Y una mierda. Ella no era así de fácil.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Me detuve a medio paso. Planeaba algo. No había anticipado que fuera a ir por el ataque.

—Genial —dije, fingiendo sorpresa—. Te veré después, Pigeon.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás, ni un poco afectada por la conversación. Desapareció detrás de otros estudiantes en su camino a clases.

La gorra blanca de béisbol de Santana apareció en mi vista. No estaba apurada en llegar a nuestra clase de computación. Mis cejas se presionaron juntas. Odiaba esa clase. ¿Quién ya no sabe cómo manejar una jodida computadora?

Me uní a San y a Britt, mientras se mezclaban entre el flujo de estudiantes en la pasarela principal. Britt reía y la observaba con estrellas en los ojos mientras Santana me ladraba. Brittany no era un buitre. Era ardiente, sí, pero podía tener una conversación sin decir "osea" después de cada palabra, era una persona totalmente tierna y era bastante divertida a veces. Ella le habia regalado una gorra a San hacia una semana y la latina ahora no se la quitaba de la cabeza porque Britt hacia puchero argumentando que no se la ponia porque no le habia gustado. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no venía al departamento hasta después de muchas semanas de su primera cita, e incluso luego de que vieran una película completamente acurrucadas en el departamento, volvía a su habitación de la residencia.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el período experimental antes de que San pudiera acostarse con ella estaba a punto de terminar, sin embargo.

—Hola, Britt—dije, asintiendo.

—¿Cómo va todo, Quinnie? —preguntó. Me saludó con una sonrisa amigable, pero luego sus ojos estuvieron de vuelta en Santana.

Ella era una de las afortunadas. Chicas como Britt no venían muy seguido.

—Este es el mío —dijo Brittany, haciendo señas hacia su edificio, girando por la esquina.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de San y la besó. San agarró su camiseta a ambos lados y la acercó antes de dejarla ir.

Brittany nos saludó con la mano una última vez a ambas, y luego se unió a su amigo Kurt en la entrada principal.

—Estás enganchándote con ella, ¿verdad? —pregunté, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

Me dio un empujón.

—No es asunto tuyo, imbécil.

—¿Tiene una hermana?

—Es hija única. Deja a sus amigas en paz también, Quinn. Hablo en serio.

Las últimas palabras de San fueron innecesarias. Sus ojos eran una cartelera para sus emociones y pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y ella claramente hablaba en serio, tal vez hasta un poco desesperada. No estaba simplemente enganchándose con ella. Estaba enamorada.

—Te refieres a Rach.

Frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a cualquiera de sus amigas. Incluso Kurt. Sólo mantente lejos.

—¡Sanny! —dije, enganchando el codo alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Estás enamorada? ¡Estás haciendo que se me empañen los ojos!

—Cállate —gruñó—. Sólo prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de sus amigas.

Reí. —No te prometo nada.


	5. Pizza?

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Pizza**_

Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Santana . Estaba parada en medio de la habitación, con un par de sneakers en una mano y ropa sucia en la otra.

—Uh, ¿limpiando? —le pregunté, metiendo los caballitos de tequila en el lavavajillas.

—Ya vi. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sonreí, con la espalda hacia San. Ella iba a patear mi trasero.

—Estoy esperando compañía.

—¿Y?

—La paloma.

—¿Eh?

—Pigeon, San. Invité a Rach.

—Rubia, no. ¡No! No jodas esto para mí, maldita Barbie. Por favor no.

Me di la vuelta, cruzando los brazos.

—Traté, San. Lo hice. Pero, no pude.

—Me encogí de hombros—. Hay algo sobre ella. No puedo evitarlo.

Su mandíbula se apretó, y luego pisoteó hasta su cuarto, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Terminé de lavar en el lavavajillas, y luego di la vuelta al sofá para asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún envoltorio vacío de condones visible. No sería divertido explicar eso. El hecho de que había estado con una buena parte de las chicas hermosas en esta escuela no era un secreto, pero no veía la razón para recordárselo cuando ella viniera a mi apartamento. Se trataba de la presentación.

Se trataba de Pigeon, sin embargo. Haría falta mucho más que publicidad falsa para meterla en mi sofá. En ese punto, la estrategia consistía en ir un paso a la vez. Si me centraba en el resultado final, el proceso iba a ser jodido. Ella veía cosas. Estaba más lejos de la inocencia que yo; a años luz de distancia. Esta operación era nada menos que precaria.

Yo estaba clasificando la ropa sucia en mi dormitorio cuando oí la puerta abrirse. San generalmente escuchaba el auto de Britt antes para ir a recibirla a la puerta.

Idiota.

Murmuré, el cierre de la puerta de San era mi señal. Entré en la sala y allí estaba: gafas, el pelo amontonado en la parte superior de su cabeza y lo que podía haber sido un pijama. No me habría sorprendido si hubiera estado usando ropa sucia.

Era tan difícil no reventar en carcajadas. Ni una sola vez una mujer había venido a mi apartamento vestida así. Mi puerta principal había visto faldas de mezclilla, vestidos transparentes sobre bikinis. Un puñado de veces, maquillaje a kilos con mucho brillos. Pero nunca pijamas. Su apariencia explicaba inmediatamente porque había sido tan fácil convencerla de que viniera. Ella estaba tratando de darme nauseas para que la deje en paz. Si no luciera absolutamente sexy hasta con eso, hubiera funcionado, pero su piel estaba impecable, y su falta de maquillaje y gafas sólo hacían resaltar más el color de sus ojos.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dije, dejándome caer en el sillón.

Al principio, parecía orgullosa de su idea, pero cuando hablamos y no dije nada, estaba claro que ella sabía que su plan había fracasado.

Mientras menos sonreía, más tenía que detenerme para no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Era muy divertido. No podría superarlo.

San y Brittany se nos unieron diez minutos más tarde. Rachel estaba nerviosa, y yo estaba malditamente cerca de empezar a delirar. Nuestra conversación se había dirigido a su duda de que no podría escribir un sencillo trabajo para ella, cuestionando mi afición por la lucha. Ella decia que yo no era el prototipo de genio, pero la verdad es que yo era jodidamente buena para la universidad. Me gustaba hablar con ella acerca de cosas normales. Era preferible a la difícil tarea de decirle que se fuera después de estar con ella. Ella no me entendía, y yo como que quería que lo hiciera, a pesar de que parecía enojada.

—¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

San y Britt parecían estar avergonzadas por Rachel. No sé por qué, a mí no me importaba. El hecho de que yo no hablara mucho de mi infancia no quería decir que estuviera avergonzada.

—Tuve un papá con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento, y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh —dijo simplemente. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y en ese momento, sentí una punzada en el pecho.

No estaba segura de lo que era, pero me molesto bastante.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —

Su lenguaje corporal no coincidía con sus palabras. Luché por pensar en algo para cambiar de tema, pero luego su mirada sexy, desaliñada, vino a mi mente. Su desconcierto fue remplazado inmediatamente por la irritación, algo que era mucho más cómodo. Britt propuso que viéramos televisión. La última cosa que quería hacer era estar en una habitación con Rach, siendo incapaz de hablarle. Me paré.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Ya comí.

Las cejas de Britt se levantaron. —No, no lo has hecho Rachie. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? antes de que viniéramos.

Rachel se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, pero cubrió rápidamente su enojo. Aprender su patrón emocional no llevaba mucho tiempo.

Abrí la puerta, tratando de mantener mi voz casual. Nunca había estado tan ansiosa por estar a solas con una chica, sobre todo sin tener sexo con ella.

—Vamos.

Tienes que tener hambre.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería. —Me encogí por dentro. Eso pudo haber sido demasiado impaciente.

Miró sus pantalones. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

No tenía idea de lo hermosa que lucía. Eso la hacía aún más atractiva. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Una vez que ella estaba sobre mi Harley, por fin pude pensar con claridad otra vez. Mis pensamientos eran por lo general más relajados en mi moto. Las piernas de Rachel tenían mis caderas apretadas, pero eso era extrañamente relajante, también. Casi un alivio.

Esa sensación extraña que sentía a su alrededor me desorientaba. No me gustaba, pero de nuevo, me recordaba que ella estaba cerca, así que era tan reconfortante como inquietante. Decidí resolver mi mierda. Rachel podía ser una paloma, pero sólo era una jodida chica. No necesitaba tener mis boxers hechos un manojo. Además, había algo debajo de esa fachada de niña buena.

Me odiaba porque había sido lastimada por alguien como yo. De ninguna manera era una puta, sin embargo. Ni una puta reformada. Yo las podía detectar a un kilómetro de distancia. Por fin había encontrado a una chica que era lo suficientemente interesante como para quererla conocer, y una versión de mí ya la había lastimado. A pesar de que la acababa de conocer, el pensamiento de que algún imbécil le hiciera daño me enfureció. Que Rachel me asociara con alguien que le había hecho daño era peor. Pisé el acelerador cuando entramos al estacionamiento de Pizza Shack. El viaje no había sido suficiente para solucionar la mierda en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en mi velocidad, por lo que cuando Rach saltó de la moto y empezó a gritar, yo no podía dejar de reír.

—Conduje al límite de velocidad.

—¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —Quitó la maraña de cabello por debajo de la corona de su cabeza, y luego separó su largo cabello con los dedos.

No podía dejar de mirarla mientras lo envolvía y se lo ataba de nuevo. Me imaginaba que así lucía en la mañana, y luego tuve que pensar en los primeros diez minutos de Salvando al Soldado Ryan para mantener mi polla lejos de ponerse dura.

Sangre. Gritos. Intestinos visibles. Granadas. Tiroteos. Más sangre. Mantuve la puerta abierta.

—No dejaría que nada te pasara, Pigeon.

Pisoteó furiosa junto a mí hacia el restaurante. Fue una lástima, era la primera chica a la que le había querido abrir la puerta. Había estado esperando ese momento, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Después de seguirla dentro, me dirigí a la mesa de la esquina. El equipo de futbol estaba sentado en varias mesas juntas en el medio de la habitación. Ya gritaban que yo tenía una cita, y apreté los dientes. No quería que Rachel escuchara.

Por primera vez me sentí avergonzada por mi conducta. Pero no duró mucho. Al ver a Rachel sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, malhumorada y molesta, me animé enseguida.

Pedí dos cervezas. La mirada de disgusto en la cara de Rachel me pilló con sorpresa. La camarera coqueteaba abiertamente conmigo, y Rachel estaba infeliz. Al parecer, podía hacerla enojar sin siquiera intentarlo.

* * *

**POV Rachel**

—Claro, Quinn—dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia.

— ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Pregunté mordazmente.

Quinn se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color verde fijos en los míos.

—Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-humanos en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertida por mi estado de ánimo.

—No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré.

—No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de Quinn.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigas. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigas.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca.

—Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido Quinn "Mad Bitch" Fabray o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —

Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Ella parecía un poco avergonzada.

—No. Will comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti misma?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de Ohio, nací ahi y crecí hasta los 3 ahi, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Ella miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol de la universidad estalló en carcajadas, y Quinn parecía estar molesta por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

—No, de verdad ahi creci. —dijo ella, distraída.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su antebrazo. —Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niña, —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pilló con la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? Eres la unica chica? —Me burlé.

—No! Esta Holly ella es la mayor. Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Holly, los gemelos… Glen y Clay, y Toby. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Glen y Clay. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Toby era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cuatro Quinn corriendo en un hogar. — ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Holly. Ella es una ejecutiva de publicidad en California.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por allí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritada con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. —Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando la comprensión se posó en cara, Quinn hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar—. Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser vista conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser vista contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… Artes dramaticas, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia la actuacion. El teatro tal vez sea lo mio. Aunque llevo algunas clases de contaduria.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un trasplante.

—Wichita. Igual que Britt.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Kansas?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. —Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre Britt Britt? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, Mark y Pam son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo largo; ella no quería que viniese sola.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué NY?

— ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? —Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Quinn hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste NY—dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Ella sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

* * *

**N/A: Glen y Clay tienen la apariencia de Glen de South Of Nowhere. Y Toby es el mismo de Pretty Little Liars.**


	6. Caballero Blanco

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Caballero Blanco.**_

Santana se quedó en la puerta como una idiota enferma de amor, saludando a Brittany mientras ella abandonaba el aparcamiento.

Cerró la puerta, y luego colapsó en el sillón reclinable con la más ridícula sonrisa en su cara.

—Eres una tonta —le dije.

—¿Yo? Deberías haberte visto. Rachel no podía irse de aquí lo suficientemente rápido.

Fruncí el ceño. No me pareció que Rach estuviera apurada, pero ahora que San dijo algo recordé que estaba bastante callada cuando volvimos.

—¿Tú crees?

Santana se echó a reír, tirándose hacia atrás en la silla y sacando el apoya pies. —Te odia. Ríndete.

—No me odia. Di en el clavo con esa cita… cena.

La ceja de Santana se disparó hacia arriba.

—¿Cita? Rubia. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Porque si esto es sólo un juego y arruinas lo mío, te mataré mientras duermes.

Caí contra el sofá y agarré el control remoto.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo, pero no es eso.

San lucía confundida. No le iba a dejar saber que estaba tan desconcertada como ella

—No estaba bromeando —dijo, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla de la TV—. Te voy a ahogar.

—Te escuché —espeté. Toda la cosa de sentirme fuera de mi elemento me enojaba, y luego tenía a Pepé Le Pew por aquí, amenazándome de muerte.

Santana con un flechazo era molesta. Santana enamorado era casi intolerable.

—¿Recuerdas a Eilyn?

—No es como eso —dijo Santana, exasperada—. Es diferente con Britt. Es la indicada.

—¿Sabes eso después de un par de meses?—pregunté dubitativamente.

—Lo supe en cuanto la vi.

Negué con la cabeza. Odiaba cuando se ponía así. Unicornios y mariposas saliendo de su trasero, y corazones flotando en el aire. Siempre terminaba con el corazón roto, y luego yo tenía que asegurarme que no bebiera hasta morir durante seis meses. Aunque Brittany parecía gustarle.

Lo que sea. Ninguna mujer podría hacerme balbucear y ser una borracha babosa por perderla. Si no se mantenían alrededor, no valían la pena de todos modos. San se levantó, se estiró y luego se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—Estás llena de mierda, Santana.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Tenía razón. Nunca he estado enamorada, pero no podía imaginar que eso me pudiera cambiar tanto. Decidí irme a la cama, también. Me desvestí y me tiré en el colchón, exhausta. En el segundo en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, pensé en Rachel.

Nuestra conversación se reprodujo textualmente en mi cabeza. Unas pocas veces mostró un brillo de interés. No me odiaba completamente, y eso me ayudó a relajarme. No estaba exactamente disculpándome por mi reputación, pero ella no esperaba que fingiera. Las mujeres no me ponían nerviosa. Rachel me hacía sentir distraída y concentrada, todo al mismo tiempo. Agitada y relajada. Cabreada y malditamente cerca del vértigo. Nunca me había sentido tan en desacuerdo conmigo misma. Algo acerca de ese sentimiento me hacía querer estar más cerca de ella.

Después de dos horas mirando el techo, preguntándome si la vería de nuevo al día siguiente, decidí levantarme a buscar una botella de Jack Daniel's en la cocina.

Los vasos de shot estaban limpios en el lavavajillas, así que saqué uno y lo llené hasta el borde. Después de tragarlo, me serví otro. Lo vacié, puse el vaso en el fregadero y regresé. Santana se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Y así empieza.

—El día que apareciste en nuestro árbol familiar, quise cortarlo.

Santana se rió una vez y cerró su puerta. Caminé hacia mi cuarto, enojada por no poder discutir.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana parecieron durar por siempre, y estaba un poco disgustada conmigo misma por casi haber corrido hasta la cafetería. Ni siquiera sabía si Rachel estaría allí. Pero estaba. Puckerman se encontraba sentado directamente en frente de ella, charlando con Santana, una sonrisa tocó mi cara, y luego suspiré, aliviada y resignada al hecho de que era patética. La señora del almuerzo llenó mi bandeja con Dios-sabe-qué, y luego caminé hacia la mesa, de pie en frente de Rach.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Puck.

—Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Quinn?

Rach negó con la cabeza.

—Absolutamente no.

Esperé, y luego Puck cumplió, llevando su bandeja a un asiento vacío al final de la larga mesa.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge? —pregunté, esperando que escupiera veneno hacia mí. Para mi extrema sorpresa, no mostró signos de enojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Miró fijamente mi bandeja.

Bajé la vista hacia el brebaje humeante. Estaba haciendo una conversación al azar. Sin embargo, era otra buena señal.

—La señora de la cafetería me asusta. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

Rachel me vio hurgar con mi tenedor por algo comestible, y luego pareció distraída por los murmullos de los que nos rodeaban. Concedido, era nuevo para mis compañeros verme hacer un alboroto para sentarme en frente de alguien.

Todavía no estaba segura de por qué lo hice.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo —gimió Britt.

—¿Has estudiado? —preguntó Rachel.

La nariz de Brittany se arrugó. —Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a Sanny de que no dormirías con Quinn.

San inmediatamente se volvió silenciosa ante la mención de la conversación de la noche anterior. Los jugadores de futbol sentados al final de la mesa hicieron silencio para escuchar nuestra conversación, y Rachel se hundió en su asiento, disparando una mirada hacia Britt. Ella lucía avergonzada. Por alguna razón, estaba avergonzada ante cualquier atención en absoluto.

Brittany ignoró a Rachel y empujó a San con su hombro, pero el ceño de ella no desapareció.

—Jesús, San. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —Le lancé un paquete de ketchup, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor pusieron su atención en San y luego en Brittany, esperando algo por lo que hablar.

Santana no respondió, pero los ojos chocolate de Rachel me echaron un vistazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba de suerte hoy. No podría odiarme aunque lo intentara. No sabía por qué me preocupa tanto. No era como si quisiera salir con ella o algo. Sólo parecía el experimento platónico perfecto. Era, básicamente, una buena chica —aunque un poco enojona— y no necesitaba que yo le arruinara su plan para los próximos cinco años. Si es que tenía uno. Brittany frotó la espalda de Santana.

—Quinnie va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Rachel es resistente a sus encantos

—No he tratado de seducirla —dije. Sólo me estaba acercando, y Britt hundía mi nave—. Ella es mi amiga.

Rachel miró a San.

—Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Santana encontró los ojos de Rachel, y luego su expresión se suavizó. Crisis evitada. Rach salvó el día.

Esperé un minuto, tratando de pensar algo que decir. Quería preguntarle a Rach si quería venir a casa después, pero sería lamentable después del comentario de Britt. Una idea brillante apareció en mi cabeza, y no dudé.

—¿Tú estudiaste?

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Me levanté, asintiendo hacia la puerta.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Quinn…

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Los siguientes tres segundos pudieron haber sido los más largos de mi vida.

Rachel finalmente se levantó. Pasó a Brittany y tiró de su cabello.

—Te veo en clases, Britt.

Ella sonrió.

—Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir y esta vez no creo que los unicornios me puedan ayudar.- Dijo, mientras hacia un puchero.

Sostuve la puerta abierta para ella mientras dejábamos la cafetería, pero no pareció notarlo. De nuevo, me sentí terriblemente decepcionada.

Metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, me mantuve al mismo ritmo con ella durante el corto camino a Morgan Hall, ya que esta era su residencia y luego la observé mientras jugueteaba con la llave de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Rachel finalmente abrió la puerta, y luego tiró su libro de biología en la cama.

Se sentó, cruzó las piernas, y yo caí sobre el colchón, notando lo rígido e incómodo que era. No era extraño que todas las chicas de esta escuela estuvieran de mal humor. Posiblemente no podían tener una buena noche de sueño en ese maldito colchón. Jesús.

Rach se volvió hacia la página correcta de su libro de texto, y me puse a trabajar. Fuimos sobre los puntos claves de cada capítulo.

Era algo lindo como me miraba cuando hablaba. Casi tanto como si estuviera colgando de cada palabra, y sorprendida de que supiera leer. Un par de veces, podía decir por su expresión, que no entendía de qué hablaba, así que retrocedía, y sus ojos brillarían más. Empecé a trabajar duro por la luz en su rostro después de eso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, era tiempo de que fuera a clases. Suspiré, y luego, en broma, le golpeé la cabeza con su guía de estudio.

—Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

—Bueno… Ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clases. Te cuestionaré en el camino. —Esperé por un rechazo educado, pero me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Caminamos por el pasillo, y suspiró.

—No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

¿Le preocupaba que me fuera a enfadar con ella? No estaba segura de si debería pensar sobre eso, pero me sentí bastante malditamente asombrosa

—No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo —dije, acompañándola hacia el edificio de ciencias. Le hice pregunta tras pregunta.

Respondió casi todas bien, en algunas dudaba, pero las respondió correctamente.

Llegamos a la puerta de su salón de clases, y pude ver el agradecimiento en su rostro. Aunque era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo.

—Patea sus traseros —dije, sin saber realmente que otra cosa decir.

Brody Weston pasó a mi lado y asintió.

—Hola, Quinn.

Odiaba a ese cretino. —Weston —dije, asintiendo.

Brody era uno de esos tipos que les gustaba seguirme y usar su condición de Caballero Blanco para tener sexo. Le gustaba referirse a mí como una mujeriega, pero la verdad era que Brody jugaba un juego más sofisticado. No era honesto sobre sus conquistas. Fingía que le importaba y luego las decepcionaba fácilmente.

Una noche de nuestro primer año, llevé a Maddison Littleton desde The Red Door hasta mi apartamento. Brody intentaba tener suerte con su amiga. Nos fuimos por caminos separados. Después que estuve con ella, y no fingí querer una relación, llamó enojada a su amiga para que la fuera a buscar. Su amiga todavía estaba con Weston, así que él terminó llevando a Maddison a casa.

Después de eso, Brody tuvo una nueva historia para contarle a sus conquistas.

Con cualquier chica que yo estuviera, él usualmente barría mis sobras relatándoles la vez que salvó a Madd. Lo toleraba, pero sólo apenas.

Los ojos de Brody apuntaron a Pigeon e inmediatamente se encendieron.

— Hola, Rachel.

No entendía por qué Brody insistía tanto en ver si podía desembarcar las mismas chicas que yo, pero había tenido clase con ella durante varias semanas y acababa de mostrar interés. Saber que era porque la vio hablando conmigo.

—Hola —dijo Rachel, atrapada con la guardia baja. Claramente no sabía la razón por la que él de repente le hablaba. Estaba escrito en toda su cara

—. ¿Quién es? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros casualmente, pero quería entrar al salón y golpear su culo de muy buen gusto.

—Brody Weston —dije. Su nombre dejó un mal gusto en mi boca—. Es uno de mis "hermanos" de Sig Tau. —

Eso dejó un mal gusto también. Tenía hermanos, ambos, de fraternidad y de sangre. Weston se sentía como ninguno de ellos. Era más como el archienemigo que mantienes lo suficientemente cerca como para poder vigilarlo.

—¿Estás en una fraternidad? —preguntó, su pequeña nariz arrugándose.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que San. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad —dijo, mirando los tatuajes en mis brazos.

El hecho de que los ojos de Rach estuvieran de nuevo en mí inmediatamente me puso de mejor humor.

—Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

—¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —preguntó, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos—le dije, agitando sus papeles. Se los di a ella—. Es mejor que vayas a clases.

Esbozó una sonrisa perfecta. —Gracias por ayudarme. —Me empujó con el codo, y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Entró al salón de clases y se sentó junto a Britt. Brody las miraba fijamente, observándolas hablar. Me imaginaba agarrando un escritorio y lanzándolo hacia su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Sin más clases por el día, no había razón para quedarme. Un largo paseo en la Harley me ayudaría a evitar que la idea de Brody corrompiendo la gracia de Rachel me volviera loca, así que me aseguré de tomar el camino largo a casa para que me diera más tiempo para pensar. Un par de alumnas dignas del sofá cruzaron por mi camino, pero la cara de Rachel seguía apareciendo en mi mente, tantas veces que ya empezaba a molestarme. Había sido notoriamente un pedazo de mierda con todas las chicas con las que había tenido una conversación privada sobre la edad de dieciséis, desde que tenía quince años.

Nuestra historia podría haber sido la típica: chico malo se enamora de chica buena, en este caso seria chica y chica, pero Rachel no era ninguna santa. Ocultaba algo. Quizás esa era nuestra conexión: lo que fuera que estaba dejando de lado. Estacioné en el apartamento y bajé de la moto. Mucho para pensar mejor en la Harley. Todo lo que había resuelto en mi mente no tenía malditamente sentido. Sólo había tratado de justificar mi extraña obsesión con ella. De repente, de un muy mal humor, cerré la puerta de golpe detrás de mí y me senté en el sofá. Me puse de un peor humor cuando no pude encontrar el control remoto enseguida.

El plástico negro aterrizó junto a mí mientras Santana pasaba a sentarse en el sillón. Lo recogí y apunté a la TV, encendiéndola.

—¿Por qué te llevas el control remoto a tu habitación? Luego hay que traerlo de vuelta aquí —le espeté.

—No lo sé, Fabray, es sólo un hábito. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No lo sé —me quejé, dando vueltas por la TV. Presioné el botón de silencio—. Rachel Berry, ese es mi maldito problema.

Las cejas de Santana se elevaron.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Se mete bajo mi piel. Creo que necesito acostarme con ella y superarlo.

Santana me miró por un rato, insegura.

—No es que no me guste que no estés jodiendo mi vida con tu recién descubierta moderación, pero nunca has necesitado mi permiso antes… A menos que... no me digas que finalmente te importa la mierda de alguien.

—No seas una idiota.

San no podía contener su sonrisa.

—Te preocupas por ella. Supongo que sólo bastaba con que una chica se negara a dormir contigo por un periodo mayor a veinticuatro horas.

—Laura me hizo esperar una semana.

—¿Aunque Rachel no te da ni la hora del día?

—Sólo quiere que seamos amigas. Supongo que tengo suerte de que no me trate como a una leprosa.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Santana asintió.

—Tienes miedo.

—¿A qué? —le dije con una sonrisa dudosa.

—Al rechazo. Mad bitch es una de nosotras, después de todo.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

—Sabes que odio eso malditamente, Santana.

Sonrió.

—Lo sé. Casi tanto como odias la forma en la que te sientes ahora.

—No me estás haciendo sentir mejor.

—Así que te gusta y estás asustada. ¿Ahora qué?

—Nada. Sólo que apesta que finalmente encontré la chica que vale la pena tener, y es demasiado buena para mí.

San trató de ahogar una risa. Era irritante que estuviera tan divertida con mi situación. Enderezó su sonrisa y luego dijo—: ¿Por qué no la dejas tomar esa decisión por sí misma?

—Porque me preocupo por ella lo suficiente como para tomarla por ella.

Santana se estiró y se puso de pie, con los pies descalzos arrastrándose por la alfombra.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Si. Brindemos por la amistad.

—¿Así que vas a seguir saliendo con ella? ¿Por qué? Eso me suena a tortura.

Pensé en ello por un minuto. Sonaba como a tortura, pero no tanto como tenerla lejos.

—No quiero que termine conmigo… o cualquier otro, u otra idiota.

—Te refieres a cualquier otro. Rubia, eso es de locos.

—Busca mi maldita cerveza y cállate.

Se encogió de hombros. A diferencia de Finn Hudson, Santana sabía cuándo callarse.


	7. distraerse

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Distraerse.**_

La decisión fue loca, pero también liberadora. Al día siguiente entré a la cafetería y sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté en el asiento libre frente a Rachel.

Estar a su alrededor era natural y fácil, y aparte de tener que soportar las insistentes miradas de la población estudiantil en general, e incluso la de algunos profesores, a ella parecía gustarle que lo hiciera.

—¿Estudiaremos hoy, o qué?

—Lo haremos —dijo, imperturbable.

La única cosa negativa acerca de salir como amigas era que cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntas, más me gustaba. Era difícil olvidar el color y la forma de sus ojos, o el olor a perfume en su piel. También otras cosas, como cuán largas eran sus piernas y los colores que vestía con mayor frecuencia. Incluso tenía una muy buena idea de qué semana no debería darle mierda extra, la cual afortunadamente para Santana, era la misma semana de no follar con Brittany. De esa manera, habíamos tenido tres semanas para no estar en guardia en lugar de dos, y así podíamos darnos la justa advertencia.

Aunque para su pesar, Rachel no era exigente como la mayoría de las chicas.

La única cosa que parecía afectarla eran las ocasionales preguntas acerca de nuestra relación, pero tan pronto como me ocupé de eso, ella lo superó. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la gente especulaba menos. Comíamos juntas la mayoría de los días, y por las noches cuando estudiábamos, la llevaba a cenar.

San y Britt nos invitaron a ver una película una vez. Nunca fue incómodo, nunca hubo una pregunta de si éramos más que amigas. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme respecto a eso, especialmente desde mi decisión de no perseguirla de esa manera, lo cual no me impidió fantasear sobre ella gimiendo en mi sillón, hasta que una noche la vi con Britt empujándose y haciéndose cosquillas en el apartamento, y entonces me la imaginé en mi cama.

Necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza.

La única cura era dejar de pensar en ella el tiempo suficiente para buscar a mi próxima conquista.

Unos pocos días después, un rostro familiar me llamó la atención. La había visto antes con Maddison Littleton. Kristen era bastante caliente, nunca perdía la oportunidad de mostrar su escote, y era muy bocazas acerca de odiar mis entrañas. Afortunadamente me tomó treinta minutos, y una invitación tentativa a The Red para llevarla a casa. Apenas había cerrado la puerta antes de que estuviera quitándome la ropa. Hasta allí llegaba el profundo pozo de odio que había albergado hacia mí el año pasado.

Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y decepción en los ojos.

Todavía tenía a Rachel en mi mente.

Ni siquiera el cansancio post-orgasmo iba a solucionarlo, y sentí algo nuevo:

Culpa.

Al día siguiente, corrí a la clase de historia y me deslicé en mi escritorio junto a Rach. Ya había sacado su laptop y su libro, apenas reconociendo mi presencia cuando me senté. El salón de clases estaba más oscuro de lo usual; las nubes privaban a la habitación de la luz natural que solía entrar por las ventanas. Empujé su codo, pero no estaba tan receptiva como siempre, así que tomé el lápiz de su mano y comencé a garabatear en los márgenes. Tatuajes, mayormente, pero escribí su nombre en unas letras geniales. Me miró con una sonrisa apreciativa.

Me incliné y le susurré en el oído

—: ¿Quieres almorzar fuera del campus hoy?

—No puedo —susurró.

Escribí en su cuaderno.

**Xq?**

**Porque tengo que hacer uso de mi plan de comidas.**

**Pura mierda.**

**De verdad.**

Quería discutir pero me quedaba sin espacio en la página.

**Bien. Otra comida misteriosa. No puedo esperar.**

Sonrió, y disfruté ese sentimiento de "por encima del mundo" que experimentaba cuando sea que la hiciera sonreír. Unos pocos garabatos y un dibujo legítimo de un dragón después, Chaney dejó salir a la clase.

Arrojé el lápiz de Rachel en su mochila mientras guardaba el resto de sus cosas, y luego caminamos hacia la cafetería.

No obtuvimos tantas miradas como las que solíamos tener en el pasado. La población estudiantil se había acostumbrado a vernos juntas regularmente.

Cuando fuimos a la fila, tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre el nuevo documento de historia que Chaney había asignado. Rachel pasó su tarjeta de comida y luego hicimos nuestro camino hacia la mesa. Inmediatamente noté que faltaba una cosa en su bandeja: el zumo de naranja que tomaba todos los días.

Escaneé la fila de las robustas y sensatas servidoras que estaban detrás del buffet.

Una vez que la mujer de aspecto severo detrás del mostrador quedó a la vista, supe que había encontrado a mi objetivo.

—Oiga, Señorita… uh… Señorita…

La mujer de la cafetería me evaluó antes de decidir que iba a causarle problemas, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas, antes de que hiciera que sus muslos hormiguearan.

—Armstrong —dijo finalmente en una voz ronca.

Intenté dominar mi disgusto mientras el pensamiento de sus muslos aparecía en los oscuros recovecos de mi mente.

Mostré mi sonrisa más encantadora. —Eso es encantador. Me preguntaba, porque pareces como la jefe aquí… ¿no hay zumo de naranja hoy?

—Hay algo en la parte de atrás. He estado demasiado ocupada para traerlos aquí.

Asentí. —Siempre estás moviendo el culo. Deberían aumentarte el sueldo. Nadie más trabaja tan duro como tú. Todos lo notamos.

Levantó su barbilla, lo que minimizó los pliegues en su cuello.

—Gracias. Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo hiciera. ¿Necesitas zumo de naranja?

—Sólo uno… si no te importa, por supuesto.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—No, en lo absoluto. Regresaré enseguida. Lo llevé a la mesa y lo dejé junto a la bandeja de Rachel.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno. —Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre su regazo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

Éstos aún seguían bronceados y un poco brillantes, rogándome que los tocara.

Una docena de cosas sucias pasaron por mi mente.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo —dije. Le ofrecí una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero esta vez fue genuina. Este era uno de esos Momentos Felices de Rach, los cuales, en cierto modo, deseaba para estos días.

Puckerman bufó.

—¿Ella te convirtió en una mandilóna, Fabray? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo?

Le di una mirada asesina a Puck. No quiso decir nada con eso, pero arruinó mi momento y me molestó. Probablemente parecía una idiota trayéndole la bebida. Rachel se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Tú no podrías llenar un Speedo, Puck. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

—¡Tranquila, Rachel! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Puck, levantando sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de ella —dijo Rach, frunciendo el ceño.

La observé por un momento, viendo como su ira disminuía un poco mientras giraba su atención hacia mí. Eso definitivamente fue una primera vez.

— Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendida por una chica. —

Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y luego me puse de pie, mirando a Puck por última vez antes de irme para vaciar mi bandeja. No estaba tan hambrienta, de todos modos. Las pesadas puertas de metal cedieron fácilmente cuando las empujé. Saqué los cigarrillos de mi bolsillo y encendí uno, intentando olvidar loque acababa de ocurrir. Hice el ridículo por una chica, y fue particularmente satisfactorio para mis hermanos de la fraternidad porque había sido yo quien les había dado un tiempo difícil, durante dos años, por siquiera mencionar que querían hacer más que follarse a una chica. Era mi turno ahora, y no podía hacer una maldita cosa por ello, porque no podía. ¿Lo peor? No quería.

Cuando los otros fumadores a mí alrededor rieron, hice lo mismo, a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué hablaban. Por dentro estaba enojada y humillada, o enojada de estar humillada. Lo que sea. Unas chicas me tocaron y se turnaron para intentar entablar una conversación. Asentí y sonreí para ser agradable, pero lo que realmente quería era salir de ahí y golpear algo. Un berrinche público mostraría debilidad, y no iba a soportar esa mierda.

Rachel pasó y corté a una de las chicas a mitad de una oración para alcanzarla.

—Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Quinn. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Lo admito: Eso dolió un poco. Ni siquiera me miró cuando lo dijo, fue completamente indiferente.

En ese momento, una chica con una falda corta y piernas kilométricas pasó de largo. Su brillante cabello negro se balanceó contra su espalda mientras caminaba. Ahí fue cuando me golpeó: tenía que rendirme. Atrapar a una chica caliente al azar era lo que mejor hacía, y Rachel no quería nada más que ser mi amiga. Pensé en hacer lo correcto y mantener las cosas platónicas, pero si no hacía algo drástico, ese plan se perdería en la maraña de pensamientos contradictorios y emociones girando dentro de mí.

Era tiempo de finalmente dibujar una línea. No merecía a Rachel, de todas maneras. ¿Cuál era el punto?

Arrojé mi cigarrillo al suelo.

—Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

Puse mi cara de juego, pero no duraría mucho. Se había cruzado en mi camino a propósito, esperando que su corta falda y tacones de punta captaran mi atención. Me puse delante de ella y me giré, empujando las manos en mis bolsillos.

—¿Tienes prisa?

Sonrió. Ya la tenía. —Voy a clases.

—¿O sí? ¿Qué clase?

Se detuvo, su boca estirándose en una sonrisa. —Quinn Fabray, ¿correcto?

—Correcto. ¿Mi reputación me precede?

—Lo hace.

—Culpable.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Tengo que ir a clases.

Suspiré, fingiendo decepción. —Eso es una lástima. Estaba a punto de preguntarte si me ayudarías con algo.

—¿Con qué? —Su tono era dudoso, pero aún seguía sonriendo. Podría sólo haberle pedido que me siga a casa para un polvo rápido y probablemente hubiera accedido, pero había cierta cantidad de atractivo en ello.

—Para llegar a mi apartamento. Tengo un terrible sentido de la dirección.

—¿Es eso entonces? —preguntó, asintiendo, frunciendo el ceño y luego sonriendo. Intentaba no verse halagada. Sus dos botones superiores estaban sueltos, dejando la curvatura de su senos y unos pocos centímetros de su sostén visibles. Sentí la familiar inflamación en mis jeans, y cambié mi peso al otro pie.

—Terrible. —Sonreí, viendo su mirada irse a la deriva, hacia el hoyuelo de mi mejilla. No sé por qué, pero el hoyuelo siempre parecía cerrar el trato.

Se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener la calma. —Muéstrame el camino. Si veo que te desvías de la ruta, tocaré la bocina.

—Estoy por este lado —dije, asintiendo en dirección al parque de estacionamiento.

* * *

Tenía su lengua en mi garganta antes de que hubiéramos subido las escaleras del apartamento, y empujaba mi chaqueta antes de que pudiera sacar la llave correcta. Éramos torpes, pero fue divertido. Tenía un montón de práctica abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento con mis labios sobre los de alguien más. Me metió dentro de la sala de estar en el segundo en que el cerrojo se desbloqueó, tomé sus caderas y las empujé contra la puerta para cerrarla. Puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y la levanté, presionando mi pelvis contra la de ella.

Me besó como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre y supiera que había comida en mi boca. No estaba segura. Como que me gustaba eso. Mordió mi labio inferior y di un paso atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y estrellándome contra el final de la mesa junto al sillón. Varias cosas golpearon el suelo.

—Ups —dijo riendo.

Sonreí y miré mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se inclinaba sobre el respaldo de tal manera que sus nalgas quedaron visibles, junto con la tira más delgada de encaje blanco.

Me desabroché el pantalon y di un paso. Iba a hacerlo fácil. Arqueó su cuello y tiró de su largo cabello contra la espalda. Diablos, era caliente, le daría eso. Mi cremallera apenas podía contener lo que tenía debajo.

Se volteó para verme y me incliné, plantándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Tal vez debería decirte mi nombre? —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —jadee—. Me gusta esto.

Sonrió, enganchó sus pulgares a cada lado de sus bragas y entonces las bajó hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, refrescantes y malvados. La decepción de Rachel pasó por mi mente.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó, excitada e impaciente.

—Absolutamente nada —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Intenté enfocarme en su trasero desnudo contra mis muslos.

Tener que concentrarme para mantenerlo duro era algo definitivamente nuevo y diferente, y todo era culpa de Rachel.

Se acercó, me quitó la camisa. Maldición. Trabajaba a paso de tortuga o esta mujer era una versión femenina de mí. Me quité las converse y me deshice de ellos, pateándolos a un lado.

Una de sus piernas se levantó y su rodilla se enganchó a mi cadera. —He querido esto durante mucho tiempo —susurró contra mi oído—. Desde que te vi en orientación el año pasado.

Llevé mi mano a su muslo, intentando pensar si había hablado con ella antes. Para el momento en que mis dedos alcanzaron el final de la línea, éstos estaban empapados. No bromeaba. El equivalente a un año en juegos mentales hizo mi trabajo mucho más fácil. Gimió al segundo que mis dedos tocaron su piel tierna. Estaba tan mojada que mis dedos no hacían mucha fricción, y mis pelotas comenzaban a doler. Sólo me había follado dos mujeres, como mucho, en las últimas semanas. Esta chica, y la amiga de Maddison: Kristen. Oh, espera. Con Emily, hacían tres. La mañana siguiente que conocí a Rachel.

Rachel. La culpa se apoderó de mí, y tuvo un efecto negativo sobre mi erección.

—No te muevas —dije, corriendo únicamente en bóxer hasta mi habitación.

Saqué un paquete cuadrado de mi mesita de noche, y luego regresé a donde la morena aturdida estaba parada, exactamente de la manera en que la dejé.

Tomó el paquete de mi mano y luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Después de un poco de creatividad y trucos bastantes sorprendentes con su lengua, tuve luz verde para empujarla contra el sillón.

Así que lo hice. Boca abajo con los brazos alrededor de ella, y amó cada minuto de ello.


	8. Buenas noches Pigeon

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Buenas noches, Pigeon.**_

La sexoadicta estaba en el baño, vistiéndose y arreglándose. No dijo mucho después de haber terminado, y pensé que iba a tener que conseguir su número y ponerla en la lista muy corta de las chicas, como Emily, que no requerían una relación para tener sexo, y que también merecían la pena repetir.

El teléfono de Santana sonó. Hubo un ruido de beso, por lo que debió haber sido Britt. Brittany había cambiado el tono de texto en su teléfono, y Santana estaba más que feliz de cumplir. Estaban bien juntas, pero también me daban ganas de vomitar.

Estaba sentada en el sofá haciendo clic a través de canales, esperando a que la chica saliera para que pudiera enviarla a su casa, cuando me di cuenta de que Santana estaba a tope en todo el apartamento.

Mis cejas se juntaron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es posible que desees recoger tu mierda. Britt va a venir con Rachel.

Eso llamó mi atención.

—¿Rachel?

—Sí. La caldera se estropeó de nuevo en Morgan.

—¿Y?

—Así que se van a quedar aquí por unos pocos días.

Me senté.

—¿Ellas? ¿Cómo que Rachel se va a quedar aquí? ¿En nuestro apartamento?

—Sí, idiota. Deja de pensar en el culo de cualquier mujer que tengas en mente, y escucha lo que estoy diciendo. Estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos. Con el equipaje.

—De ninguna jodida manera.

Santana se detuvo en seco y me miró desde debajo de su frente.

—Mueve el culo y ayúdame, y saca tu basura —dijo, señalando hacia el baño.

—Oh, mierda —le dije, saltando a mis pies.

San asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí.

Finalmente me golpeó. Si Brittany se molestaba porque tenía una rezagada todavía aquí cuando llegue con Rachel, pondría a San en su la lado vulnerable.

Si Rachel no quería quedarse aquí por eso, se convertiría en su problema, y el mío.

Mis ojos se centraron en la puerta del baño. El grifo había estado funcionando desde que se había ido allí. No sabía si estaba tomando una mierda o una ducha. De ninguna manera iba a sacarla del apartamento antes de que las muchachas llegasen. Se vería mal si fuera atrapada tratando de echarla, así que me decidí a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama y recoger un poco, en su lugar.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Rach? —le pregunté, mirando el sofá. No iba a permitir que su cama estuviera llena de catorce meses de fluidos corporales.

—No lo sé. ¿El sillón?

—No va a estar durmiendo en el sillón de mierda, Santana. —Me rasqué la cabeza—. Creo que va a dormir en mi cama.

Santana aulló, su sonrisa extendiéndose por lo menos dos manzanas. Se agachó y agarró sus rodillas, su cara poniéndose roja.

—¿Qué?

Se puso de pie y señaló, sacudiendo su dedo y la cabeza hacia mí. Estaba demasiado divertida para hablar, así que se alejó, tratando de continuar la limpieza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Once minutos después, Santana corría a través de la habitación frente a la puerta. Se abrió camino por las escaleras, y luego nada. El grifo del cuarto de baño finalmente se apagó, y se volvió muy tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos más, oí la puerta abrirse, y San quejándose entre gruñidos.

—¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la del enano, pensaria que por ser un gnomo su ropa seria mas pequeña y esta pesaria menos!

Entré en la sala, viendo mi última conquista salir del baño. Se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo, echó un vistazo a Rach y Britt, y luego terminó de abotonarse la blusa. Ella definitivamente no estaba refrescándose allí. Todavía tenía maquillaje corrido por toda la cara.

Por un momento me distraje por completo de la torpeza con las letras W, T y F. Supongo que no era tan sencilla como pensaba, haciendo la visita sorpresa de Britt y Rach aún más agradable. Aún cuando yo todavía estaba en mi bóxer.

—Hola —le dijo a las chicas. Miró a su equipaje, la sorpresa volviéndose confusión total.

Britt miró a Santana.

San levantó las manos.

—¡Ella está con Quinn!

Esa fue mi señal. Doblé la esquina y bostecé, acariciando el culo de mi huésped.

—Mis invitadas están aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y sonrió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y luego me besó en el cuello. Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos no como hace una hora. Frente a Rach, eran como dos bollos pegajosos forrados con alambre de púas.

—Voy a dejar mi número en el mostrador.

—Eh... no te preocupes por eso —le dije, deliberadamente indiferente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás.

El rechazo brilló sus ojos, buscando en mí cualquier otra cosa de lo que realmente quería decir. Me alegro de que esto sucediera ahora. Podría haberla llamado de nuevo y estropear aún más las cosas. Confundirla con un posible pasajero frecuente era un poco sorprendente.

Solía ser un juez mejor.

—¡Otra vez! —dijo Britt. Miró a la chica—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Ella es Quinn folladora Fabray! Ella es famosa por esto mismo, y aún así se sorprenden —dijo, dirigiéndose a San. Santana puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon, ardiendo con ira y vergüenza, y entonces salió, agarrando su bolso en el camino.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y los hombros de Santana se tensaron. Esos momentos le molestaban. Yo, en cambio, tenía una fierecilla que domar, por lo que entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado. El infierno en sus ojos predijo una cólera como nunca había experimentado (no porque no me hubiera encontrado con una mujer a la que quisiera entregar mi culo en bandeja de plata, sino porque nunca me había importado quedarme alrededor para escucharlo).

Brittany negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. San la siguió, inclinando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras la arrastraba a sus espaldas.

Justo cuando pensaba que Rachel huiría, se dejó caer en el sillón. Eh. Bueno… ella estaba enojada. Bien podría acabar de una vez.

Me crucé de brazos, manteniendo una distancia mínima de seguridad por estar en la cocina. —¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

Era un comienzo.

—¿Conmigo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así, y tratarla de esa manera?

Y así empezó todo.

—¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Su boca se abrió. Traté de no reír. No sabía por qué me divertía tanto verla aturdida y horrorizada por mi comportamiento, pero lo hacía.

—¿Puedes tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

—¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la voy a llamar?

—¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de esturar sus piernas en mi sofá.

Se quedó mirando el sofá con repugnancia.

—Es la hija de alguien, Quinn.

¿Qué pasa si, en el futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

El pensamiento había cruzado mi mente, y estaba preparada.

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Esa era la verdad.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos notablemente incapaz de discutir, y eso la puso aún más furiosa.

—Así que, además de admitir que eres una imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesta con ella. Ella es una adulta, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto, si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Quinn.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen.

Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres una cerda.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me han llamado peor. —A pesar de mi indiferencia, oírle decir eso se sintió tan bien como si me hubiera empujado un trozo enorme de madera bajo la uña del pulgar. Incluso si era cierto. Se quedó mirando el sofá, y luego retrocedió.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No voy a dormir en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levanté la bolsa de lona en el suelo.

—No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Dormirás en mi cama.

—La qué es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama, aparte de mí. Puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Dame un respiro!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las tomo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejas a mí en tu cama?

Quería decirle. Jesús, alguna vez quería decir las palabras, pero apenas podía admitirlo ante mí misma, y mucho menos frente ella. En el fondo sabía que era un pedazo de mierda, y ella se merecía algo mejor. Una parte de mí quería llevarla a la habitación y mostrarle por qué era diferente, pero eso fue también lo único que me detuvo. Ella era mi contrario: inocente en la superficie, y dañada profundamente en su interior. Había algo en ella que necesitaba en mi vida, y aunque no estaba segura de lo que era, no podía entrar en mis malos hábitos y echarlo a perder. Era de las que perdonan, podía verlo, pero tenía líneas dibujadas que sabía que no debía cruzar.

Una mejor opción apareció en mi cabeza, y sonreí.

—¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

—¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Los ojos de Rachel me miraron, pero cumplió. Casi me empujó con su hombro mientras me pasaba, y luego cerró la puerta del baño. Los tubos bajo el piso inmediatamente se quejaron en respuesta a la apertura del grifo del agua.

Empacó lo justo: sólo lo esencial. Encontré unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y un par de bragas de algodón blanco con rayas moradas. Las levanté delante de mí, y luego excavé un poco más lejos. Todas eran de algodón.

Realmente no tenía intención de desnudarse conmigo, o incluso de bromear. Un poco decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me gustase aún más. Me pregunté si tenía alguna tanga en absoluto.

¿Era virgen?

Me eché a reír. Una virgen en la universidad era algo inaudito en estos días.

Una crema dental, el cepillo de dientes y un pequeño bote de algún tipo de crema para el rostro estaban en la maleta también, así que los llevé conmigo al final del pasillo, agarrando una toalla limpia del armario de la ropa en el camino.

Llamé inmediatamente, pero no contestó, así que entré. Estaba detrás de la cortina, de todos modos, y no tenía nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—¿Britt?

—No, soy yo —le dije, poniendo sus cosas en la mesa al lado de la pileta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera! —gritó.

Me reí una vez. Qué bebé.

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

—¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Su voz subió una octava.

La risa repentina quedó atrapada en mi garganta y me contuve. Traje las cosas para ser una buena chica, y ella estaba enloqueciendo. No es como si fuera a encontrar nada interesante en su bolso, de todos modos. Era tan traviesa como un maestro de escuela dominical.

Apreté un poco de su pasta de dientes en el cepillo y abrí el grifo.

Rachel estaba extrañamente escondida hasta su frente y los ojos salieron de detrás de la cortina. Traté de ignorarlo, sintiendo como hacían un agujero en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Su irritación era un misterio. Para mí, todo el escenario era extrañamente relajante. Ese pensamiento me hizo hacer una pausa; la domesticidad no era algo que pensé en disfrutar.

—¡Fuera, Quinn! —gruñó.

—No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —En realidad, la idea de ella inclinada sobre mí, incluso con un cuchillo en la mano, era un poco caliente. Más la parte inclinada que la del cuchillo.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y luego me dirigí a la habitación, sonriendo todo el camino. En cuestión de minutos los tubos se silenciaron, pero tardó una eternidad en salir.

Impaciente, asomé la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

—¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo vieja! —Su aparición me sorprendió.

La había visto sin maquillaje antes, pero su piel era de color bronceado y brillante, y su pelo largo y húmedo había sido puesto hacia atrás de su cara. No podía dejar de mirar. Rachel echó hacia atrás el brazo y tiró su peine contra mí. Me agaché, y luego cerré la puerta, riendo todo el camino por el pasillo.

Podía oír sus pequeños pies repiqueteando hasta mi habitación, y mi corazón empezó a latir en mi pecho.

—Buenas noches, Rachie—dijo Britt desde la habitación de Santana.

—Buenas noches, B.

Me tuve que reír. La novia de San me había introducido a mi droga personal. No podía conseguir lo suficiente, y no quería dejarlo. A pesar de que sólo podía llamarlo una adicción, no me atreví incluso a mostrar una miga. Sólo la mantenía cerca, sintiéndome mejor con sólo saber que estaba allí. No había esperanza para mí. Dos pequeños golpes me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Rachel se deslizó dentro, su cabello oscuro y húmedo, en unos pantalones cortos grises y camiseta a cuadros. Sus amplios ojos vagaron por la habitación mientras decidió diferentes cosas sobre mí basadas en la desnudez de mis paredes.

Era la primera vez que una mujer había estado allí. En ese momento no era algo que yo había pensado, pero Rach cambiando la forma en la habitación se sentía como algo que no me esperaba.

Antes, sólo era donde dormía. Un lugar donde nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en absoluto. La presencia de Rachel hacía a las paredes blancas evidentes, hasta el punto de hacerme sentí una versión menor a la vergüenza. Rachel estando en mi habitación la hacía sentir como mi casa, y el vacío ya no parecía correcto.

—Bonita pijama —dije finalmente, sentándome en la cama—. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

Su barbilla bajó y alzó las cejas.

—No te tengo miedo. —Dejó su libro de biología a mi lado con un ruido sordo, y luego se detuvo—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Asentí hacia la mesa de noche.

—Primer cajón. —Al segundo que dije las palabras, mi sangre se puso fría.

Iba a encontrar mi escondite. Me preparé para el inminente combate a muerte que pronto seguiría.

Puso una rodilla en la cama y se acercó, abriendo el cajón y buscando alrededor hasta que su mano se tambaleó hacia atrás. En el segundo siguiente, tomó la pluma y luego cerró la gaveta.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, fingiendo escanear a través de las palabras en el libro de biología.

—¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

¿Cómo sabe Pigeon dónde conseguir condones?

—No. ¿Por qué? Su cara se torció. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida. Aquí viene.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? —Ella no podía discutir con eso.

En lugar de los gritos y los insultos que me esperaba, rodó sus ojos. Pasé las páginas del libro de biología, tratando de no parecer demasiado aliviada.

—Bueno, podemos empezar aquí. Jesús... ¿fotosíntesis? ¿No aprendiste esto en la escuela secundaria?

—Más o menos —dijo a la defensiva—. Es Biología 101, Lucy. No elegí el plan de estudios.

—¿Y estás en cálculo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan avanzada en matemáticas y tan atrasada en ciencias?

—No estoy atrasada. La primera mitad es siempre crítica.

Levanté una ceja. —No realmente.

Ella escuchaba mientras yo repasaba los aspectos básicos de la fotosíntesis, y luego la anatomía de las células vegetales. No importaba cuánto tiempo habláramos, o lo que decía, se aferraba a cada palabra. Era fácil fingir que estaba interesada en mí y no en una calificación aprobatoria.

—Lípidos. No lípidos. Dime lo que son otra vez.

Se quitó las gafas.

—Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más. Maldita sea. Hora de acostarse.

—Está bien. Rachel de repente parecía nerviosa, lo que curiosamente fue un alivio para mí.

La dejé sola con sus nervios para tomar una ducha. Sabiendo que ella había estado de pie, desnuda en el mismo lugar, hizo surgir algunas reflexiones excitantes, así que para los cinco minutos antes de que me fuera, el agua tenía que estar helada. Era incómodo, pero al menos liberó mi erección.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Rachel estaba tendida de costado, con los ojos cerrados, y tiesa como una tabla. Dejé caer mi toalla, me puse mi bóxer, sosten, y luego me metí en la cama, volteándome para apagar la luz. Rachel no se movió, pero no dormía.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero se apretó aún más justo antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¿Dormirás aquí, también?

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero... Asi? —Fue apagándose, sopesando sus opciones.

—¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —Levanté mi índice, medio y meñique, cariñosamente conocido por mis hermanos de fraternidad como la "sorpresa". Ella no lo entendía.

Por más que ser buena sería un asco, no iba a huir la primera noche haciendo algo estúpido.

Rachel era un delicado equilibrio de duro y blando. Empujarla demasiado lejos parecía provocar la misma reacción que un animal acorralado. Era divertido caminar por la cuerda floja que ella requería en una aterrorizante conducción a mil millas por hora, hacia atrás en una moto. Me quede pensando en lo lindo que se escucho ese "Lucy" no me gusta que me llamen asi, solo por mi familia y Britt, pero con Rachel era diferente, de repente se apartó de mí, la manta alrededor marcando cada curva de su cuerpo. Otra sonrisa se deslizó por mi rostro, y me incliné a su oído.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon.


	9. Chupitos

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Chupitos.**_

El sol acababa de empezar a arrojar sombras sobre las paredes de mi habitación cuando abrí los ojos. El pelo de Rachel estaba enredado y desordenado, cubriendo mi cara. Respiré profundamente por la nariz.

Rubia. ¿Qué estás haciendo… además de ser espeluznante? pensé. Me giré sobre mi espalda, pero antes de poder detenerme a mí mismo, inspiré otra vez. Ella todavía olía a champú y loción.

Unos segundos más tarde, sonó la alarma y Rach empezó a despertarse.

Pasó su mano por mi pecho y luego la retiró.

—¿Quinn? —dijo aturdida—. La alarma. —Esperó un minuto y luego suspiró, estirándose por encima de mí, esforzándose hasta que finalmente alcanzó la alarma y luego le dio un golpe contra el plástico hasta que el ruido se detuvo.

Se dejó caer contra la almohada y resopló. Una risita escapó de mis labios y jadeó.

—¿Estabas despierta?

—Prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti. No podía alcanzar el despertador. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Coloqué las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Parecía enfadada por algo, pero ignoraba por qué. Probablemente no era una persona mañanera. Aunque con esa lógica, en realidad no era una persona de tarde o una persona nocturna, tampoco. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una especie de perra malhumorada… y me gustaba.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano.

Metió sus pequeños pies en sus zapatillas y luego se dirigió arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se enfadó al instante.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

¿Quería jugar duro? Está bien. Jugaría. Caminé hacia ella y apoyé las manos sobre los hombros. Maldita sea, su piel se sentía bien contra la mía.

—¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o eso cambiará una vez que creas que no estoy elaborando ningún complejo plan para meterme en tus bragas?

—No soy temperamental.

Me incliné, susurrando en su oído—: No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge. Me gustas demasiado.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y luego me fui sin decir otra palabra. Saltar de un lado a otro para celebrar la emoción de la victoria habría sido un poco obvio, así que me contuve hasta que estuve lo suficientemente escondido detrás de la puerta, y luego hice unos cuantos golpes con el puño en el aire de modo festivo.

Hacerla estar en guardia no era siempre fácil, pero cuando funcionaba, me sentía como si estuviera un paso mas cerca de… ¿De qué? No estaba exactamente segura. Simplemente se sentía correcto.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ido a comprar algo de comida, así que el desayuno no era muy elaborado, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Rompí unos huevos en un bol, añadí una mezcla de cebolla, pimientos verdes y rojos, y luego lo vertí en un sartén.

Rachel entró y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres desayunar?

—Estoy segura. Gracias, sin embargo.

Acababa de salir rodando de la cama y aun así lucía hermosa. Era ridículo.

Estaba segura de que no podía ser normal, pero tampoco lo sabía. Las únicas chicas que había visto en la mañana eran las de San, y no había mirado a ninguna lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una opinión.

Santana tomó unos platos y los sostuvo frente a mí. Recogí los huevos con la espátula y los dejé caer en cada plato. Rachel miró con leve interés. Brittany soltó un resoplido mientras San dejaba el plato delante de ella.

—No me mires de esa manera, Sanny. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir.

Santana había estado abatida durante días por el rechazo de Brittany de su invitación a la fiesta de citas. No la culpaba. Las fiestas de citas eran una tortura. El hecho de que ella no quisiera ir era algo impresionante. La mayoría de las chicas se morían por ser invitadas a esas cosas.

—Bebé —replicó Santana—, la Hermandad tiene una fiesta de citas dos veces al año. Falta un mes. Tendrás un montón de tiempo para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

Brittany no cedió. Me desconecté de ellas hasta que me di cuenta de que Brittany concordaba con ir sólo si Rachel también lo hacía. Si Rachel iba, eso significaba que iría con una cita. Bittany me miró y alzó una ceja.

Santana no dudó.

—Quinn no va a las fiestas de citas. Es algo a lo que llevas a tu novia… y Quinn no… ya sabes.

Brittany se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien. Empecé a hablar, pero Rachel claramente no estaba feliz. —Las puedo oír, ¿saben? —replicó.

Brittany hizo un mohín. Esa era la cara a la que Santana no podía negarle nada.

—Por favor, Berry. Te encontraremos un buen chico o una chica, mejor, que sea divertida e ingeniosa, y sabes que me aseguraré de que sea caliente. ¡Te prometo que te lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Quizás consigas ligar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Santana le encontraría una mujer? Para la fiesta de citas. Una de mis hermanas de fraternidad. Oh, demonios, no. La idea de ella haciéndolo con cualquiera hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

La sartén hizo un ruido fuerte cuando la arrojé al fregadero.

—No he dicho que no la llevaría.

Rachel rodó los ojos.

—No me hagas ningún favor, Quinn.

Di un paso.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de citas son para personas con novia o novio, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí no me va ese rollo del noviazgo. Pero no tendré que preocuparme porque esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Brittany hace un mohín de nuevo.

—¿Por fis, Rachie?

Rachel parecía como si estuviera padeciendo algún dolor.

—¡No me mires así! Quinn no quiere ir. Yo no quiero ir… no seríamos una compañía muy agradable.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me atraía la idea. Crucé los brazos y me apoyé en el fregadero.

—No dije que no quisiera ir. Creo que será divertido si vamos las cuatro. Rachel retrocedió cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Yo estaba bien con eso.

Los hombros de Brittany se desplomaron y Santana se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Rachel—dijo San—. Soy una estudiante de primer año. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Rachel estaba mortificada. Claramente no quería ir, pero lo que más miedo me daba era que ella no podía decirle que no a Britt, y Santana estaba dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa para que su novia fuera. Si Rachel no iba conmigo, podía terminar pasando la noche —toda la noche— con una de mis hermanas de fraternidad. O con un hermano! No eran malos tipos, pero había escuchado las historias que contaban, e imaginármelos hablando de Rachel era algo que no podría soportar.

Atravesé la cocina y envolví mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Rachel.

—Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Rachel miró a Britt, luego a San. Pasaron sólo unos pocos segundos hasta que me miró a los ojos, pero pareció una maldita eternidad.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los míos, sus barreras se derrumbaron.

—Sí —dijo con un suspiro.

El entusiasmo en su voz era inexistente, pero no importaba. Iría conmigo, y esa certeza me permitió respirar otra vez. Brittany gritó del modo en que lo hacen las chicas excitada, dio palmadas y luego agarró a Rachel y la abrazó.

San me ofreció una sonrisa agradecida, y luego otra a Pigeon.

—Gracias, enano—dijo, colocándole una mano en la espalda.

Nunca había visto a nadie menos feliz de ir a una cita conmigo, pero de nuevo, yo no era la causa por la que ella se sentía infeliz.

Las chicas terminaron de prepararse y se fueron temprano para su clase de las ocho. San volvió a ocuparse de los platos, feliz de por fin haberse salido con la suya.

—Rubia, gracias. Creía que Britt no iría.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Intentaban emparejar a Pidge con alguien?

—No. Quiero decir, Britt podría hacerlo. No lo sé. ¿Qué importa?

—Importa.

—¿Si?

—Simplemente no… no hagan eso, ¿esta bien? No quiero verla besandose en un rincón oscuro con Brody Weston.

Santana asintió, frotando los restos de huevo del sartén.

—O con cualquier otra persona.

—¿Y?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esto permanecerá así? Fruncí el ceño. —No lo sé. Tanto como pueda. Simplemente no me presiones.

—Fabray, ¿la quieres o no? Hacer todo lo posible para impedir que salga con otra persona cuando ni siquiera estás con ella, eso es una forma un poco idiota de actuar.

—Sólo somos amigas.

Santana me dirigió una sonrisa dudosa.

—Las amigas hablan de un polvo de fin de semana. De algún modo, no veo que eso pueda suceder entre ustedes.

—No, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigas.

Las cejas de Santana se alzaron con incredulidad.

—En cierto modo, sí, rubia.

No se equivocaba. Simplemente yo no quería admitirlo.

—Es sólo que…

— Hice una pausa, observando la expresión de Santana. De todas las personas, ella sería la última que me juzgaría, pero me hacía sentir débil admitir lo que había estado pensando y cómo frecuentemente pensamientos sobre Rachel cruzaban mi mente. San lo entendería, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor para decirlo en voz alta

—. Hay algo en ella que necesito. Eso es todo. ¿Es extraño que piense que es fantástica como el infierno y que no quiera compartirla?

—No puedes compartirla si no es tuya.

—¿Qué sé acerca de tener citas, San? Tú. Tú y tus retorcidas y necesitadas relaciones. Si ella conoce a alguien más y empiezan a salir, la perderé.

—Entonces, sal con ella.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Todavía no estoy lista.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó San, arrojándome el trapo a la cara. Cayó al suelo y me incliné para recogerlo. La tela retorcida y estirada en mis manos mientras la retorcía de un lado a otro.

—Ella es diferente, San. Es buena.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo una razón más, supongo.

Santana hizo una mueca de desaprobación y luego se agachó para encender el lavavajillas. Una mezcla de sonidos mecánicos y líquidos llenó la habitación y Santana se fue a su habitación. Ella grito.

—Se acerca su cumpleaños, ya sabes. Britt Britt quiere que organicemos algo juntas.

—¿El cumpleaños de Rachel?

—Sí. En poco más de una semana.

—Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Sabes qué le gusta? ¿Tiene Britt algo en mente? Supongo que mejor le compro algo. ¿Qué demonios le compro?

Santana sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

—Te las arreglarás. Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos. ¿Vendrás en mi coche?

—No. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir llevar a Rachel en la parte trasera de mi moto. Es lo más cerca que puedo estar dentro de sus muslos.

San se rió y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse un par de vaqueros y una camiseta.

Dinero, llaves, teléfono. Listo!

* * *

La clase duró una maldita eternidad y luego atravesé corriendo el campus hasta Morgan Hall. Rachel estaba de pie en la entrada principal con un tipo, y mi sangre empezó a hervir al instante. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, reconocí a Kurt y suspiré con alivio. Kurt agitaba los brazos, obviamente en medio de una gran historia, tomándose una pausa únicamente para darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

Cuando me acerqué, Kurt le hizo un guiño a Rachel. Lo tomé como una buena señal.

—Hola, Quinn —cantó.

—Kurt. —Asentí, cambiando rápidamente mi atención a Rachel—. Me dirijo a casa, Pidge. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dijo, sonriéndome.

Mi estómago se hundió, y hablé sin pensar.

—¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche?

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tenía que recoger un par de cosas que olvidé.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, mi maquinilla de afeitar para empezar. ¿Qué te importa?

Maldita sea, me gustaba.

—Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías.

Los ojos de Kurt casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—¡Así es como empiezan los rumores! —Miró a Kurt—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama... sólo durmiendo.

—Correcto —dijo Kurt con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Antes de saber lo que ocurría, ella estaba dentro, pisoteando las escaleras hasta su habitación. Di dos pasos a la vez para emparejarme a su paso.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo bromeaba.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Estás empeorando las cosas.

Al parecer, que ella tuviera sexo conmigo era algo malo. Si tuviera preguntas acerca de si se interesaba en mí de esa manera en absoluto, ella daría la respuesta: No, sólo no, pero infiernos no.

—¿A quién le importa lo que piensen?

—¡A mí, Quinn! ¡A mí! —

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio empujándola, luego miró de un lado del cuarto al otro, abriendo y cerrando cajones, empujando cosas en una bolsa. De repente, me ahogaba en un intenso sentimiento de pérdida, de esos donde tienes que reír o llorar. Una risita se escapó de mi garganta.

Los ojos marron de Rachel se oscurecieron y se dirigieron a mí.

—No es gracioso. ¿Quieres que todo el colegio piense que soy una de tus putas?

¿Mis putas? No eran mías. Pero sí eran putas.

Cogí el bolso de sus manos. Esto no iba bien. Para ella, asociarse conmigo, por no hablar de estar en una relación conmigo, significaba hundir su reputación.

¿Por qué todavía quería ser mi amiga, si eso era lo que sentía?

—Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, mejor que se aseguren que no me entere.

Sostuve la puerta abierta, y pasó a través de ella. Justo cuando la solté y comencé a seguirla, se detuvo y me obligó a mantener el equilibrio sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies para no topar con ella. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, empujándome hacia adelante.

—¡Guau! —dije, chocando con ella.

Se dio la vuelta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Al principio pensé que nuestro choque la había lastimado. La mirada de asombro en su rostro me había preocupado por un segundo, pero luego continuo—: Probablemente piensen que estamos juntas y que tú estás descaradamente continuando con tu... estilo de vida. ¡Debo verme patética! —Hizo una pausa, sumida en el horror de su conclusión, y luego negó con la cabeza—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo. Deberíamos estar lejos la una de la otra, en general, por un tiempo.

Tomó su bolso de mis manos, y lo agarré de nuevo.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntas, Pidge. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto. —Me sentí un poco desesperada, lo que era bastante inquietante.

Tiró del bolso. Decidida, lo tiré hacia atrás. Después de unos cuantos tirones, gruñó con frustración.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez una chica, una amiga, que se quedara contigo? ¿Alguna vez has llevado clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has almorzado con ellas todos los días? ¡Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotras, incluso cuando se los decimos!

Me acerqué al estacionamiento con su bolso, mi mente corriendo.

—Voy a arreglar esto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa.

Rachel era siempre un misterio, pero la mirada afligida en sus ojos me tomó por sorpresa. Era inquietante hasta el punto en que quería hacer algo para que su sonrisa no desapareciera. Estaba inquieta y claramente molesta. Lo odiaba tanto que me hizo lamentar todo lo cuestionable que alguna vez había hecho porque era una cosa más que se ponía en el camino.

Fue entonces cuando la realización me golpeó. Como pareja, no íbamos a funcionar. No importa lo que hiciera o cómo me las arreglara para complacerla, nunca sería lo suficientemente buena. No quería que ella terminara con alguien como yo. Sólo tendría que conformarme con las migajas de tiempo que podría conseguir.

Admitir eso para mí misma era una píldora difícil de tragar, pero al mismo tiempo, una voz familiar me susurró desde los oscuros rincones de mi mente que necesitaba luchar por lo que quería. Luchar parecía mucho más fácil que la alternativa.

—Déjame compensártelo —dije—. ¿Por qué no vamos esta noche a The Dutch? —

The Dutch era un hoyo en la pared, pero mucho menos concurrido que The Red. Sin tantos buitres dando vueltas.

—Ese es un bar de moteros. —Frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

—¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club va a solucionar el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea juntas, lo hará peor.

Terminé de atar la bolsa a la parte trasera de mi moto y luego me senté a horcajadas en el asiento. No discutió acerca de la bolsa. Eso siempre era prometedor.

—Piénsalo. Yo, borracha, ¿en una habitación llena de mujeres con poca ropa? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto, o mejor aun, conseguimos gemelas?

Fruncí el ceño. La idea de que saliera con alguien hizo que mi mandíbula se tensara, como si hubiera derramado jugo de limón en mi boca.

—No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de excederse.

Rodó los ojos, y luego se subió al asiento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Alguna chica extraña nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así es como vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

—No estás celosa, ¿verdad, Pigeon?

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Me reí, y luego encendí el motor. Si ella supiera lo imposible que era.

Cuando la tenía alrededor, todo el mundo parecía desaparecer. Me tomó toda mi atención y concentración mantenerme un paso por delante de ella.

Informamos a San y Britt de nuestros planes, y se unieron.

* * *

Me metí en la ducha primero, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que debí haber sido la última, porque Britt y Rach toman mucho más tiempo que San y yo para prepararse.

San, Britt y yo esperamos una eternidad para que Rachel saliera del baño, pero cuando por fin salió, casi perdí el equilibrio. Sus piernas parecían que fueran eternas con su corto vestido negro. Sus pechos jugaban a "me ves, ahora no me ves," sólo apenas haciendo su presencia cuando se giró, y sus largos rizos colgaban a un lado en lugar de sobre su pecho.

No recordaba que estaba tan bronceada, pero su piel tenía un brillo saludable contra la tela de su vestido oscuro.

—Bonitas piernas —dije.

Sonrió.

—¿He mencionado que la maquinilla de afeitar es mágica?

Mágico mi trasero. Era jodidamente hermosa.

—No creo que sea la maquinilla.

La saqué de la puerta de la mano, llevándola al Charger de San. No se alejó, y la sostuve hasta que llegamos al coche. Se sentía mal dejarla ir. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de sushi, entrelacé los dedos entre los de ella mientras caminábamos en el interior. Pedí una ronda de sake, y luego otra. La camarera no nos pidió identificación hasta que pedí cerveza. Sabía que Britt tenía una identificación falsa, y me quedé impresionada cuando Rachel sacó la de ella como un campeón.

Una vez que la camarera la miró y se fue, la agarré. Su foto estaba en la esquina, y todo parecía de fiar por lo que yo sabía. Nunca había visto una identificación de Kansas antes, pero esta era perfecta. El nombre que se leía era Jessica James, y por alguna razón, eso me excitó. Fuerte.

Rachel sacudió la identificación y se salió de mis manos, pero la atrapó en pleno vuelo al suelo, y en segundos estaba escondida dentro de su cartera.

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, apoyándome en los codos.

—¿Jessica James?

Reflejó mi posición, apoyándose en los codos y emparejando mi mirada. Era tan segura. Increíblemente sexy.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Interesante elección.

—Así es el rollo de New York. Gallina.

San se echó a reír, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Brittany retomó su cerveza.

—Cálmate, cariño. El sake tarda en golpear.

Brittany se limpió la boca y sonrió.

—He tomado sake antes, San. Deja de preocuparte.

Cuanto más bebíamos, más fuerte gritábamos. A los camareros no parecía importarle, pero eso era probablemente porque era tarde y sólo había otras cuantas personas en el otro extremo del restaurante, y estaban casi tan borrachos como nosotras. Excepto Santana. Era demasiado protectora con su coche como para beber demasiado cuando conducía, y amaba a Brittany más que a su coche. Cuando ella apareció, San no sólo controló su consumo, sino que también siguió todas las leyes de tráfico y utilizó las luces intermitentes.

Dominada.

La camarera trajo la cuenta, y tiré un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, empujando hasta que Rachel se deslizó fuera de la cabina. Me dio un codazo jugando, y arrojé con indiferencia mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento.

Britanny se deslizó en el asiento delantero junto a su novia, y comenzó a lamerle la oreja. Rachel me miró y rodó los ojos, pero a pesar de ser una audiencia cautiva, ella estaba teniendo un buen momento.

Después de que Santana se detuvo en The Red, nos llevó a través de las filas de autos dos o tres veces.

—Es para esta noche, San—murmuró Brittany.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un amplio espacio. No quiero que un idiota borracho raye la pintura.

Quizás. O simplemente prolongaba el baño de lengua que su oído recibía de Britt. Qué asco.

Santana estacionó en el borde de la parcela, y ayudé a Rachel a bajar. Salió y tiró de su vestido, y luego sacudió sus caderas un poco antes de tomar mi mano.

—Quería preguntarles acerca de sus identificaciones —dije—. Son perfectas.

No las consigues por aquí. —Lo sabría. Había comprado muchas.

—Sí, las hemos tenido durante mucho tiempo. Era necesario... —¿Por qué diablos haría falta que tenga una identificación falsa?—, en Wichita.

La grava crujía bajo nuestros pies mientras caminábamos, y la mano de Rachel apretó la mía mientras navegaba por las rocas con sus tacones.

Britt resbaló. Solté la mano de Rachel en reacción, pero Santana atrapó a su novia antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones —dijo Brittany, riendo.

—Dios, mujer —dijo Santana, sosteniendo su brazo antes de que cayera al suelo—. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué demonios significaba todo aquello.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Britt? ¿Qué conexiones?

—Rachie tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, Lucy—dijo Rachel, interrumpiendo antes de que Brittany pudiera terminar—. Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas si quieres que se hagan bien, ¿verdad?

Miré a Britt, a sabiendas de que algo no estaba bien, pero miraba a todas partes, excepto a mí. Presionar el asunto no parecía inteligente, sobre todo porque Rachel me había llamado Lucy. Podría acostumbrarme a eso, viniendo de ella.

Le tendí la mano.

—Correcto. —La tomó, sonriendo con la expresión de un estafador.

Pensó que me había engañado. Definitivamente iba a volver a eso más tarde.

—¡Necesito otro trago! —dijo ella, tirando de mí hacia la gran puerta roja del club.

—¡Chupitos! —gritó Brittany.

Sntana suspiró.

—Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas. Otro chupito.

Todas las cabezas en la sala se giraron cuando Rachel entró, incluso un par de tipos con sus novias, descaradamente rompiendo sus cuellos o recostándose en su silla para mirar por más tiempo.

Oh, joder. Esta será una noche muy mala, pensé, apretando mi mano alrededor de la de Rachel.

Caminamos hasta la barra más cercana a la pista de baile. Emily estaba en las sombras humeantes de las mesas de billar. Su sitio de caza habitual. Sus grandes ojos se clavaron en mí antes de que incluso la reconociera parada allí. No me miró por mucho. La mano de Rachel todavía seguía en la mía, y la expresión de Emily cambió en el momento que lo vio. Asentí hacia ella, y sonrió.

Mi asiento habitual en el bar estaba libre, pero era el único libre a lo largo de la barra. Spencer, la chica de los chupitos, como me gustaba llamarla, me vio llegar con Rachel, por lo que se rió una vez, y luego puso en alerta de mi llegada a las personas sentadas en los taburetes alrededor, advirtiéndoles de su desalojo inminente. Se fueron sin quejarse.

Digan lo que quieran. Ser una psicópata cabróna tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

**_N/A: Hola, bueno, antes que nada... Gracias. A cada una de las personas que se toman su tiempo para comentar, me gustaria saber desde donde me leen. Y tambien, aclarar, puede que no les guste la historia y eso esta bien, cada quien tiene sus gustos y al menos son sinceras aunque ese "No me gusta tu historia" me dolio. Especialmente porque yo escribo por y para ustedes. Aparte de que me han dicho que estan en sequia con vuestros fics. Yo solo soy un chico tratando de llevarles un poco de diversion, tratando de que se olviden de vuestros problemas aunque sea por unos minutos mientras leen. Aun asi, agradezco sus comentarios, sois increibles. Nos vemos pronto. Un beso._**


	10. No es mi novia

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**No es mi novia.**_

Antes de llegar a la barra, Brittany sacó a su mejor amiga a la pista de baile. Los calientes tacones de aguja rosa de Rachel brillaban en la luz negra, y sonreí cuando se rió de los salvajes movimientos de baile de Britt. Mis ojos viajaron debajo de su vestido negro, deteniéndome en su cadera. Tenía buenos movimientos, le admitiría eso. Un pensamiento sexual apareció en mi mente, y tuve que apartar la mirada.

The Red Door estaba bastante lleno. Algunas caras nuevas, pero en su mayoría clientes habituales. Cualquier persona nueva entrando era como carne fresca para aquellos de nosotros que no tenían la imaginación para otra cosa que presentarse en el bar cada fin de semana. Especialmente las chicas que lucían como Rachel y Britt.

Pedí una cerveza, bebí la mitad de ella, y luego regresé mi atención a la pista de baile. Mirar fijamente no fue a propósito, sobre todo sabiendo que probablemente tenía la misma expresión en mi cara que cada idiota mirándolas.

La canción terminó, y Rach empujó a Brittany de nuevo a la barra. Estaban jadeantes, sonrientes, y sólo lo suficiente sudorosas como para lucir atractivas.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, Britt. Sólo ignóralas —dijo San.

La cara de Brittany estaba jodida con disgusto, mirando detrás de mí. Podía imaginar quién estaba allí. No podría haber sido Emily. Ella no era de las que esperan en los laterales.

—Parece que hay una bandada de buitres —dijo Britt despreciativamente.

Miré por encima del hombro, y tres de las chicas de la hermandad de Lexi se encontraba paradas hombro con hombro. Otra de ellas se paró junto a mí con una sonrisa brillante. Todas sonrieron cuando hice contacto visual, pero rápidamente me di la vuelta, bebiendo la última mitad de mi cerveza. Por alguna razón, las chicas que actuaban de esa manera a mí alrededor ponían a Brittany de bastante mal humor. Sin embargo, no podía estar en desacuerdo con su referencia de buitre.

Encendí un cigarrillo y luego pedí dos cervezas más. La rubia a mi lado, Brooke, sonrió y se mordió el labio. Hice una pausa, sin saber si iba a llorar o abrazarme. No fue hasta que Spencer destapó y deslizó las botellas por encima de la barra que supe por qué tenía ese aspecto ridículo en su cara. Tomó la cerveza y comenzó a tomar un trago, pero se la quité antes de que pudiera, y se la entregué a Rachel.

—Uh... no es para ti.

Brooke pisoteó hasta reunirse con sus amigas. Sin embargo, Rachel parecía perfectamente conforme, tomando tragos de tamaño hombre.

—Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar — dije. Pensé que eso se añadiría a la diversión de Rach, pero en su lugar alzó la cerveza con una mirada amarga en su cara—. Eres diferente —dije con una media sonrisa.

Chocó su botella contra la mía, claramente irritada.

—Por ser la única chica con la que otra chica, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. —Tomó un trago, pero le quité la botella de su boca.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Cuando no respondió, me incliné más cerca para un mayor efecto—. Primero que nada... Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. En segundo lugar, quería dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Una sonrisa presumida se deslizó por su rostro.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Increíble. Realmente no lo entiende.

—No puedo pensar en ningúna sola persona que conozca que sea lo suficientemente buena para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió, reemplazada por una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa.

—Gracias, Lucy—dijo, poniendo su botella vacía en la barra. Ella realmente podría ponerlos en su lugar cuando quisiera.

Normalmente, lo llamaría descuidado, pero se conducía con tal confianza... no sé... todo lo que hacía era caliente.

Me levanté y agarré su mano.

—¡Vamos! —La atraje hacia la pista de baile, y siguió detrás de mí.

—¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Ahora en la pista de baile, agarré su cadera y atraje su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, sin dejar espacio entre nosotras.

—Cállate y baila.

Todas las risitas y sonrisas abandonaron su cara y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra el mío con la música. No podía mantener mis manos fuera de ella.

Cuanto más cerca nos encontrábamos, más cerca necesitaba que estuviera. Su cabello estaba en mi cara y, a pesar de que había bebido lo suficiente como para dejarlo por esta noche, todos mis sentidos estaban alertas. La forma en que su trasero se sentía contra mí, las diferentes direcciones y movimientos que su cadera hacía con la música, la forma en que se apoyó en mi pecho y descansó la parte posterior de su cabeza en mi hombro. Quería empujarla a un rincón oscuro y saborear el interior de su boca.

Rachel se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus manos empezaron por mis hombros, y luego dejó que sus dedos pasaran entre mis pechos y estómago. Casi me volví loca, deseándola en ese mismo momento. Se giró de espaldas a mí, y mi corazón latía aún más rápido en contra de mi caja torácica. Estaba más cerca de esa manera. Agarré su cadera y la atraje con más fuerza contra mí.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterré mi cara en su cabello.

Estaba saturado de sudor y combinado con su perfume. Cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció.

La canción terminaba, pero ella no mostraba señales de detenerse.

Rachel se inclinó hacia atrás, su cabeza en mi hombro. Algunos de sus cabellos cayeron, exponiendo la piel reluciente de su cuello. Toda fuerza de voluntad se desvaneció. Toqué con mis labios el punto delicado, justo detrás de su oreja. No podía parar allí, abrí mi boca para dejar que mi lengua lamiera la humedad salada de su piel.

El cuerpo de Rachel se tensó y se apartó.

—¿Qué, Pidge? —pregunté. Tuve que reír. Parecía que quería pegarme.

Pensé que estábamos pasando un buen rato, y lucía más enfadada de lo que jamás la había visto.

En lugar de dejar volar su temperamento, se abrió paso entre la multitud, retirándose al bar. La seguí, sabiendo que iba a encontrar muy pronto qué era exactamente lo que había hecho mal.

Tomando el taburete vacío a su lado, vi cómo Rachel le señaló a Spencer que quería otra cerveza. Pedí una para mí, y entonces la vi beberse la mitad de la suya.

La botella sonó contra el mostrador cuando la bajó de golpe.

—¿Crees que eso va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotras?

Me reí una vez. Después de todo eso de rozarse y frotarse contra mi pene, ¿de repente le preocupaba las apariencias?

—No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensen sobre nosotras. —Me lanzó una mirada asesina, y luego se giró para mirar hacia el frente—. Pigeon —dije, tocándole el brazo.

Se alejó.

—No. Nunca me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

Instantáneamente, la ira me consumió. Nunca la había tratado así. Nunca. Me dio falsas expectativas, y luego le di un par de besos en el cuello, ¿y enloquece?

Empecé a hablar, pero Emily apareció a mi lado.

—Bueno. ¿No es esta Quinn Fabray?

—Hola, Emily.

Rachel miró a Emily, claramente tomada por sorpresa. Emily Fields era una profesional en inclinar la balanza a su favor.

—Preséntame a tu novia —dijo Emily, sonriendo.

Ella sabía condenadamente bien que Rachel no era mi novia.

Zorra 101: Si la persona en tu mira está en una cita o con una amiga, oblígala a admitir la falta de compromiso. Crea inseguridad e inestabilidad.

Sabía a dónde iba esto. Infiernos, si realmente Rachel pensaba que yo era una idiota de nivel criminal, bien podría actuar como tal. Deslicé mi cerveza por la barra, y cayó por el borde, tintineando en el bote de basura al final.

—No es mi novia.

Intencionalmente ignorando la reacción de Rachel, agarré la mano de Emily y la llevé a la pista de baile. Ella obedeció, felizmente balanceando los brazos hasta que nuestros pies golpearon la madera. Siempre era entretenido bailar con Emily.

No tenía vergüenza y me dejaba hacerle cualquier cosa que quisiera, dentro y fuera de la pista de baile. Como era habitual, la mayoría de los otros bailarines se detuvieron para ver.

Por lo general, nos lucíamos, pero me sentía excepcionalmente lasciva. El oscuro cabello de Emily me dio una bofetada en la cara más de una vez, pero yo estaba entumecida. La levanté y envolví sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y luego se inclinó hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sonrió mientras la bombeaba en frente de todo el bar, y cuando la dejé en el suelo, se giró y se agachó, agarrando sus tobillos.

El sudor corría por mi cara. La piel de Emily estaba muy mojada, mis manos se resbalaban cada vez que trataba de tocarla. Su camisa estaba empapada, y también la mía. Se inclinó por un beso, con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero me incliné hacia atrás, mirando hacia la barra.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Samuel Evans.

Rachel se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa coqueta, borracha, de "llévame a casa," que podía detectar en una multitud de mil mujeres.

Dejando a Emily en la pista de baile, me empujé a través de la masa que se había reunido alrededor. Justo antes de llegar a Rachel, Evans se inclinó para tocarle la rodilla. Recordando que se había salido con la suya el año anterior, apreté mi mano en un puño, parándome entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Sam.

—¿Estás lista, Pidge?

Rachel puso su mano sobre mi estómago y me empujó hacia un lado, sonriendo al instante que Sam volvió a la vista.

—Estoy hablando, Quinn. —Ella retuvo su mano, sintiendo cuan mojada estaba, y luego la secó en su falda de una manera dramática.

—¿Tan siquiera conoces a este chico?

Sonrió aún más ampliamente.

—Este es Sam.

Evans extendió su mano.

—Un placer conocerte.

No podía quitar mis ojos de Rachel mientras miraba a ese maldito enfermo y retorcido frente a ella. Dejé la mano de Evans colgando, esperando a que Rachel recordara que yo estaba parada allí.

Desdeñosa, agitó su mano en mi dirección.

—Sam, esta es Quinn. —Su voz era claramente menos entusiasta acerca de mi presentación, lo que sólo me molestaba más.

Fulminé con la mirada a Samuel, y luego a su mano.

—Quinn Fabray. —Mi voz era baja y lo más amenazante que podía manejar.

Los ojos de Samuel se abrieron como platos, y retiró torpemente su mano.

—¿Quinn Fabray?

Estiré mi brazo detrás de Rachel para agarrar la barra.

—Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar contra Shawn Jenks el año pasado, Dios rubia. Es increible como golpeas a un hombre del doble de tu tamaño! ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Mis ojos se estrecharon, y apreté los dientes.

—¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Samuel se rió una vez, sus ojos como dardos de ida y vuelta entre nosotras.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no bromeaba, sonrió torpemente a Rachel, y luego se alejó.

—¿Estás lista, ahora? —espeté.

—Eres es una completa idiota, ¿sabes?

—Me han llamado peor. —Le tendí mi mano y la tomó, dejándome ayudarla a bajar del taburete. No podría estar enojada.

Con un fuerte silbido, le hice señas a San, que vio mi expresión y de inmediato supo que era hora de irse. Utilicé mi hombro para hacer espacio a través de la multitud, sin vergüenza derribando a unas cuantas personas inocentes para desahogarme hasta que Santana nos dirigió y asumió el control por mí.

Una vez fuera, agarré la mano de Rachel, pero la apartó.

Me di la vuelta y grité en su cara.

—¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿y qué?

Rachel se inclinó hacia atrás, y cuando eso no creó suficiente espacio, me empujó. No importaba cuán enojada estaba, no conocía el miedo. Fue un poco caliente.

—No soy una amiga para follar, Quinn.

Negué con la cabeza, aturdida. Si había algo más que pudiera hacer para impedir que pensara eso, no sabía lo que era. Ella fue especial para mí desde el momento en que le puse los ojos encima, y traté de hacérselo saber cada vez que podía. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender eso? ¿Cuán diferente de a todos los demás podía tratarla?

—¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

—¡Vine aquí contigo!

—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que con respeto, Pidge.

—No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a Sam así!

—¿Sabes quién es Samuel Evans? —Cuando negó con la cabeza, me incliné más cerca—. Yo sí. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, ¿así que tienen algo en común?

Un velo rojo cubría mis ojos y, en menos de un segundo, la rabia hervía dentro de mí. Tomé una respiración profunda, para tranquilizarme.

—¿Me estás comparando con un violador?

Rachel hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, y su vacilación hizo que la ira se derritiera. Era la única que tenía ese efecto en mí. En cada otro momento que había estado tan enfadada, había golpeado algo o alguien. Nunca la habría golpeado, pero definitivamente le hubiera dado un golpe a la camioneta estacionada al lado de nosotras.

—No, ¡sólo estoy molesta contigo! —dijo, apretando los labios.

—He estado bebiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Mi respuesta hizo que se detuviera, y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron.

—¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Fruncí el ceño. Qué pregunta más estúpida.

—Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Cuanto más trataba de no sonreír, más lo hacía.

—Nada. Vámonos.

Me reí una vez, y luego sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en mi trasero!

Sonreía de oreja a oreja por mi elogio, y había pasado de psicópata a ridícula en menos de cinco minutos. Trató de dejar de sonreír y, a su vez, eso me hizo sonreír.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, pidiéndole a Dios haber podido besarla.

—Me estás volviendo loca, ¿sabes?

El viaje a casa fue silencioso y, cuando por fin llegamos al apartamento, Rachel fue directo al cuarto de baño, encendiendo la ducha. Mi mente estaba demasiado difusa para revolver a través de su mierda, así que agarré uno de mis bóxers y una camiseta. Llamé a la puerta, pero no contestó, así que seguí adelante y entré, lo dejé en el fregadero, y luego salí. No estaba segura de qué decirle de todos modos.

Ella entró, engullida por mi ropa, y cayó en la cama, con una permanente sonrisa aún en su cara.

La miré por un momento y me devolvió la mirada, claramente preguntándose qué pensaba. El problema era que ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por mi cara a mis labios, y entonces lo supe.

—Buenas noches, Pidge —dije en voz baja, girándome y maldiciéndome como nunca antes.

Sin embargo, estaba increíblemente borracha, y no me iba a aprovechar. Sobre todo después de que me había perdonado por el espectáculo que había hecho con Emily.

Rachel se removió durante varios minutos antes de finalmente tomar un respiro. —¿Lucy? —Se apoyó sobre un codo.

—¿Sí? —dije, sin moverme. Tenía miedo de que si la miraba a los ojos, todo pensamiento racional se iría por la ventana.

—Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero...

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Me eché a reír y me giré, mirando su dulce expresión horrorizada.

—¿Qué, Pigeon?

—Esto... —dijo, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y pasando su brazo sobre mi estómago, abrazándome cerca.

No era lo que esperaba. En absoluto. Levanté mi mano y me congelé en el lugar, sin saber qué demonios hacer.

—Estás borracha.

—Lo sé —dijo, desvergonzada.

No importaba qué tan enojada estaría en la mañana, no podía decir que no.

Relajé una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su cabello mojado, y luego la besé en su frente.

—Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

—¿Te refieres a Sam el violador? Sí, te debo una por eso.

—No importa —dijo, comenzando a alejarse.

Mi reacción fue instantánea. Tomé su brazo contra mi estómago.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no hubiera estado ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es? —pregunté.

Nunca había rogado por nada en mi vida, pero silenciosamente pedía que me dijera que me quería. Que se preocupaba por mí. Algo. Estábamos tan cerca. Podría sólo tomar un centímetro más o menos para que nuestros labios se tocaran, y fue una hazaña mental no ceder a ese centímetro.

Frunció el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Quinn. Es la única excusa que tengo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida? —No respondió. Me giré, mirando directamente a sus ojos—.

—Debería decir que no para probar un punto —dijo, mis cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí misma más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Felizmente, recostó su mejilla contra mi pecho. Con mis brazos envueltos con fuerza a su alrededor, era difícil no perder la cabeza.

—No necesitas una excusa, Pigeon. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.


	11. Oz

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**OZ.**_

Rachel se durmió antes que yo. Su respiración era calmada y su cuerpo se encontraba relajado contra el mío. Era cálida, y su nariz hacía el zumbido más mínimo y dulce cuando inhalaba. Su cuerpo en mis brazos se sentía demasiado bien. Era algo a lo que me podía acostumbrar con mucha facilidad. Tan asustada como eso me hacía sentir, no me podía mover.

Conociendo a Rachel, se despertaría y me recordaría que era un trasero irritante, y me gritaría por dejar que esto pasara o, peor, trataría de que nunca pasara de nuevo.

No era tan estúpida como para tener esperanza, o lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de sentirme de la manera en que lo hacía. Total revelación. No tan ruda, después de todo. No cuando se trataba de Rachel.

Mi respiración se hizo más lenta, y mi cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, pero luché contra la fatiga que constantemente me alcanzaba. No quería cerrar mis ojos y perderme incluso un segundo de cómo se sentía tener a Rachel tan cerca.

Se movió, y me congelé. Sus dedos se presionaron en mi piel, y luego se abrazó contra mí una vez antes de relajarse de nuevo. Besé su cabello, y apoyé mi mejilla contra su frente.

Cerrando mis ojos sólo por un momento, tomé un respiro. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y ya era de día. Joder. Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Rachel se movía, tratando de salirse de debajo de mí. Mis piernas estaban sobre las suyas, y mi brazo aún la sujetaba.

—Basta, Pidge. Estoy durmiendo —dije, acercándola más.

Sacó sus piernas, una a la vez, y luego se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

Deslicé mi mano sobre la cama, alcanzando las puntas de sus dedos pequeños y delicados. Su espalda estaba hacia mí, y no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa, Pigeon?

—Voy por un vaso con agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Negué con la cabeza y cerré mis ojos. Ya sea que ella fuera a fingir que no pasó o estuviera enojada, ninguna de las opciones era buena.

Rachel salió y me quedé acostada un rato, tratando de encontrar la motivación para moverme. Las resacas apestaban, y mi cabeza latía con fuerza.

Podía escuchar la profunda y apagada voz de Santana, así que decidí arrastrar mi trasero fuera de la cama.

Mis pies desnudos golpearon contra el suelo de madera mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Rachel estaba de pie en mi camiseta y bóxer, vertiendo jarabe de chocolate en un tazón humeante de avena.

—Eso es asqueroso, Pidge —repliqué, tratando de parpadear el desenfoque fuera de mis ojos.

—Buenos días también para ti.

—Escuché que tu cumpleaños se acerca. Lo último en tus años adolescentes.

Ella hizo una mueca, atrapada con la guardia baja.

—Sí… No soy una persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Britt va a llevarme a cenar o algo así. — Sonrió—. Puedes venir si quieres.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de pretender que su sonrisa no me había alcanzado. Ella me quería allí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Es una semana después del domingo?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—No hasta abril. El primero de abril —dije, vertiendo leche sobre el cereal.

—Estás bromeando.

Tomé un bocado, divertido ante su sorpresa.

—No, lo digo en serio.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el Día de los Inocentes?

Me reí. Esa mirada en su rostro no tenía precio.

—¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Mejor me voy a vestir.

—Voy a ir con Britt.

Ese pequeño rechazo era mucho más duro de escuchar de lo que debería haber sido. Había estado viajando al campus conmigo, y ¿de pronto iba a viajar con Brittany? Me hacía preguntarme si era por lo que pasó anoche. Probablemente trataba de distanciarse de mí de nuevo, y eso no era más que decepcionante.

—Como sea —dije, dándole la espalda antes de que pudiera ver la decepción en mis ojos.

Las chicas tomaron sus mochilas de prisa. Brittany arrancó del estacionamiento como si hubiera asaltado un banco.

San salió de su habitación, poniéndose una camiseta sobre la cabeza.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

—¿Acaban de irse?

—Sí —dije distraídamente, levantado mi tazón de cereal y tirando las sobras de la avena de Rachel en el lavabo. Apenas la había tocado.

—Bueno, ¿qué diablos? Britt ni siquiera me dijo adiós.

—Sabías que iba a clases. Deja de ser una bebé lloróna.

Santana apuntó hacia su pecho.

—¿Yo soy una bebé lloróna? ¿Recuerdas anoche?

—Cállate.

—Eso es lo que pensé. —Se sentó en el sofá y se deslizó dentro de sus tenis—. ¿Le preguntaste a Rachel sobre su cumpleaños?

—No dijo mucho, excepto que no le gustan los cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Hacerle una fiesta. —Santana asintió, esperando a que le explicara—. Pensé que la sorprendería. Invitar a algunos de sus amigos y hacer que Brittany se la lleve fuera por un rato.

San se puso su gorra blanca de beisbol, la segunda, regalo de Britt, tirándola hacia tan abajo sobre sus cejas que no podía ver sus ojos.

—Puede manejarlo. ¿Algo más?

—¿Qué piensas de un perrito?

Santana se río una vez.

—No es mi cumpleaños, barbie.

Caminé alrededor de la barra de desayuno e incliné mi cadera contra el taburete. —Lo sé, pero vive en los dormitorios. No puede tener un perrito.

—¿Tenerlo aquí? ¿En serio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer para tener un perro?

—Encontré un terrier en línea, es perfecto.

—¿Un qué?

—Pidge es de Kansas, es el mismo perro que Dorothy tenía en El Mago de Oz.. Y ya sabes, a ella le gusta esa mierda de los musicales y Broadway.

La cara de San estaba en blanco.

—El Mago de Oz.

—¿Qué? Me gustaba el espantapájaros cuando era una niña, cierra la boca.

—Se va a cagar por todas partes, Fabray. Ladrar y llorar y… no sé.

—Igual que Brittany… menos la parte de cagarse. —A Santana no le hizo gracia—. Lo sacaré y limpiaré lo que haga. Lo mantendré en mi habitación. Ni siquiera sabrás que está aquí.

—No puedes evitar que ladre.

—Piénsalo. Tienes que admitir que eso la va a conquistar. —San sonrió. —¿De eso es de lo que se trata todo esto? ¿Estás tratando de ganarte al hobbit?

Mis cejas se juntaron.

—Déjalo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Puedes conseguir al maldito perro… —Sonreí. ¡Sí! ¡Victoria!—…si admites que tienes sentimientos por el pitufo bronceado. Fruncí el ceño. ¡Joder! ¡Derrota! —¡Vamos, rubia hueca! —Admítelo —dijo San, cruzando sus brazos. Qué idiota. En realidad iba a hacerme decirlo.

Miré al suelo y a todas partes excepto a la petulante e idiota sonrisa de Santana. Luché contra ello por un rato, pero el perrito era jodidamente brillante.

Rachel iba a dar una voltereta (en el buen sentido, por una vez), y podría tenerlo en el apartamento. Ella querría estar aquí todos los días.

—Me gusta —dije entre dientes.

Santana sostuvo su mano en su oreja.

—¿Qué? No pude escucharte bien.

—¡Eres una idiota! ¿Escuchaste eso?

San cruzó los brazos. —Dilo.

—Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Tengo sentimientos por ella. Me preocupo por ella. Mucho. No puedo soportar cuando no está cerca. ¿Feliz?

—Por ahora —dijo, tomando su mochila del suelo. Colgó una correa sobre su hombro, y luego tomó su celular y llaves—. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, marica.

—Come mierda —repliqué.

Santana siempre era la idiota enamorada actuando como una tonta. No me iba a dejar vivir tranquila.

Sólo me tomó un par de minutos vestirme, pero toda esa charla me hizo llegar tarde.

Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y mi gorra de béisbol al revés, porque Britt me habia comprado una para que hiciera juego con la de San mientras estabamos en clase, esa rubia si que era increible.

Mi única clase del día era Química III, así que llevar mi mochila no era necesario. Alguien en clase me prestaría un lápiz si tuviéramos una prueba. Delineador. Lentes desol. Llaves. Teléfono. Dinero. Me puse mis tenis y cerré de golpe la puerta detrás de mí, trotando por las escaleras. Manejar la Harley no era tan atractivo sin Rachel en la parte de atrás. Maldita sea, ella estaba arruinando todo.

* * *

En el campus, caminé un poco más rápido de lo usual para llegar a clases a tiempo. Con sólo un segundo que perder, me deslicé en el escritorio. La doctoraWebber rodó sus ojos, nada contenta con mi tiempo y probablemente un poco irritada con mi falta de materiales. Le guiñé un ojo, y una mínima sonrisa tocó sus labios. Negó con la cabeza y luego regresó su atención a los papeles en su escritorio.

No fue necesario un lápiz, y una vez que fuimos despedidos, despegué hacia la cafetería.

Santana esperaba a las chicas en medio de los jardines. Agarré su gorra de béisbol, y antes de que pudiera quitármela, la lancé como un disco volador por el césped.

—Qué bonito, idiota —dijo, caminando los pocos metros para recogerla.

—Mad Bitch —dijo alguien detrás de mí. Sabía por la voz desaliñada y profunda quién era. Will Schuester se acercó a Santana y a mí con su expresión de negocios—. Estoy tratando de formar una pelea. Estén preparadas para una llamada.

—Siempre lo estamos —dijo San. Ella era algo así como mi representante.

Se encargaba de pasar la voz y se aseguraba de que yo estuviera en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado.

Will asintió una vez y luego se fue a su siguiente destino, fuera lo que fuera. Nunca había estado en clases con el tipo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si él realmente asistía a esta escuela, mas bien parecia tener la edad de mi hermana mayor, a decir verdad era todo un misterio. Mientras me pagara, supongo que no me importaba. Santana miró a Will alejarse, y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿escuchaste?

—¿Qué?

—Arreglaron las duchas en Morgan.

—¿Y?

—Brittany y Rachel se marcharán esta noche. Vamos a estar ocupadas ayudándolas a mudar toda su mierda de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Mi rostro cayó. La idea de Rachel empacando y yo llevándola de regreso a Morgan se sentía como un golpe en la cara. Especialmente después de anoche, probablemente estaría feliz de irse. Podría no hablarme de nuevo. Mi mente pasó a través de un millón de escenarios, pero no podía pensar en nada para hacer que se quedara.

—¿Estás bien, Quinnie? —preguntó Santana.

Las chicas aparecieron, riendo y sonrientes. Traté de sonreír, pero Rachel estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que fuera que Brittany se reía.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Britt, besando a Santana en la boca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó San.

—Oh, un chico en clase estuvo mirando a Rachie toda la hora. Fue adorable.

—Siempre y cuando él estuviera mirando a Berry. —San hizo un guiño.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté sin pensar.

Rachel cambió su peso, reajustando su mochila. Estaba llena de libros y la cremallera apenas contenía sus cosas. Debía estar pesada. La tomé de su hombro.

—Britt está imaginando cosas —dijo, rodando sus ojos.

—¡Rachie! ¡Eres una gran mentirosa! Era Brody Weston, y él estaba siendo tan obvio. El tipo prácticamente estaba babeando.

Mi cara se retorció. —¿Brody Weston?

Santana tiró de la mano de Brittany. —Nos vamos a almorzar. ¿Disfrutaras de la fina cocina de la cafetería esta tarde?

Brittany la besó otra vez en repuesta, y Rachel las siguió, provocando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio. Iba a averiguar acerca de las duchas, se mudarían de nuevo a Morgan y Weston la invitaría a salir. Con amenazas le habia sacado esa informacion a Kurt, el me dijo que Weston estaba esperando a que Rachel estuviera de nuevo en los dormitorios para invtarla a salir y ella habia estado de acuerdo!

Brody Weston era un idiota, pero podía ver a Rachel interesada en él. Sus padres eran estúpidos ricos e iba a la escuela de medicina, en la superficie era una buen tipo. Ella iba a acabar con él. El resto de su vida con él pasó por mi cabeza, y era todo lo que podía hacer para calmarme. La imagen mental luchando contra mi genio y empujándolo dentro de una caja ayudó.

Rachel puso su bandeja entre Brittany y Kurt. Una silla vacía a pocos asientos abajo era mejor opción para mí que intentar mantener una conversación como si no acabara de perderla. Esto iba a apestar y no sabía qué hacer. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo en juegos. Rachel no tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a conocerme. Diablos, incluso si la tuviera, probablemente estaría mejor con alguien como Brody Weston.

—¿Estás bien, Lucy? —preguntó Rachel.

—¿Yo? Bien, ¿por qué? —pregunté, tratando de librarme de la sensación de pesadez que se instaló en cada músculo de mi cara.

—Es sólo que has estado callada.

Varios miembros del equipo de Futbol se acercaron a la mesa, riendo a carcajadas. Sólo el sonido de sus voces me daba ganas de golpear una pared.

Finn Hudson lanzó una papa frita dentro de mi plato.

—¿Qué sucede, Quinn?

Escuché que te tiraste a Amber Martin. Está barriendo tu nombre por el lodo hoy.

—Cállate, Finn —dije, manteniendo los ojos en mi comida. Si miraba su ridícula cara de mierda, podría haberlo golpeado fuera de su silla. se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Ya basta, Hudson.

Miré a Rachel, y por una razón que no pude explicar, me convertí instantáneamente en ira. ¿Para qué demonios me defendía? El segundo en que se enterara de lo de Morgan, me dejaría. Nunca volvería a hablarme. A pesar de que era una locura, me sentí traicionada.

—Puedo defenderme sola Rachel.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No quiero que lo sientas. No quiero que hagas nada —exploté.

Su expresión fue la gota final. Por supuesto, ella no quería estar cerca de mí. Era una idiota infantil que tenía el control emocional de un niño de tres años.

Me aparté de la mesa y empujé la puerta, sin detenerme hasta que me subí a mi moto. Los agarres de goma en las manillas se quejaron bajo mis palmas mientras las retorcía en mis manos hacia atrás y hacia adelante. El motor rugió y pateé hacia atrás el pie de apoyo antes de despegar como un murciélago fuera del infierno hacia la calle.

* * *

Conduje alrededor de una hora, no sintiéndome mejor que antes. Las calles me llevaban a un lugar, sin embargo, y aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ceder y sólo dejarme ir, por fin aparqué en la entrada de la casa mi padre.

Papá salió por la puerta de entrada y se quedó en el porche, dando un breve saludo. Tomé las dos escaleras del porche de una vez y me detuve justo donde él estaba. No dudó en tirar de mí hacia su suave y redondo lado, antes de escoltarme al interior.

—Pensaba que ya era hora de una visita —dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Sus párpados se cernían sobre sus pestañas un poco, y la piel debajo de ellos estaba hinchada, coincidiendo con el resto de su cara redonda.

Papá estuvo fuera de servicio un par de años después de la muerte de mamá. Holly asumió muchas más responsabilidades de las que una niña de su edad debió tener, pero lo hicimos, y finalmente papá explotó. Él nunca hablaba de ello, pero nunca perdió la oportunidad de hacer las paces con nosotros.

A pesar de que estaba triste y enojado por la mayor parte de mis años de formación, no lo considero un mal padre, sólo se había perdido sin su esposa.

Sabía cómo se sentía ahora. Tal vez sentía una fracción de ello por Pigeon de lo que papá sintió por mamá, y la idea de estar sin ella me hacía sentir enferma.

Se sentó en el sofá y señaló al sillón desgastado.

—¿Y bien? Siéntate, ¿quieres? —Me senté, inquieta, mientras trataba de averiguar lo que iba a decir—. ¿Pasa algo hija?

—Hay una chica, papá.

Sonrió un poco. —Una chica.

—Ella como que me odia, y yo como que…

—¿La amas?

—No lo sé, no lo creo. Me refiero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. —Cuando hablas de ella con tu viejo padre es porque no sabes qué mas hacer.

Suspiré. —Acabo de conocerla. Bueno, hace un mes. No creo que sea amor.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Voy a tomar tu palabra —dijo sin juicios.

—Sólo… no creo que sea buena para ella. —Papá se inclinó hacia adelante, y tocó con un par de dedos sus labios. Continué—: Creo fue consumida por alguien antes. Por alguien como yo.

—Te gusta.

—Sí. —Asentí y suspiré. La última cosa que quería admitirle a papá es lo que he estado haciendo.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe contra la pared.

—Mira quién decidió volver a casa —dijo Toby con una amplia sonrisa. Abrazando dos costales de papel marrón a su pecho.

—Hola, Toby—dije, levantándome. Lo seguí a la cocina y le ayudé a poner a un lado los comestibles de papá.

Nos dimos codazos y empujones el uno al otro. Toby siempre había sido el más duro conmigo en cuanto a patear mi trasero cuando no concordábamos, pero también estaba más cerca de él de lo que estaba con mis otros hermanos.

—Te extrañamos en The Red la otra noche. Spencer te envió saludos.

—Estaba ocupada.

—¿Con esa chica con la que Spen te vio la otra noche?

—Sí —dije. Saqué una botella de ketchup vacía y un poco de fruta con moho de la nevera y lo tiré a la basura antes de regresar a la habitación principal.

Toby rebotó un par de veces y cayó en la cama, golpeándose las rodillas.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, perdedora?

—Nada —dije, mirando a papá.

Toby miró a papá, y luego a mí. —¿He interrumpido?

—No —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Papá le despidió con un gesto. —No, hijo. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

—Es una mierda. Dejé el cheque del alquiler en tu aparador esta mañana. ¿Lo viste? —Papá asintió con una sonrisa. Toby asintió una vez—. ¿Te quedas a la cena, Lucy?

—No —dije, levantándome—. Creo que me voy a casa.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, hija.

Mi boca se estiró de un lado. —No puedo. Pero, gracias, papá. Te lo agradezco.

—¿Agradeces qué? —preguntó Toby. Su cabeza giró de lado a lado como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis—. ¿Qué me perdí?

Miré a mi padre. —Ella es una paloma. Sin duda una paloma.

—¿Oh? —dijo papá, sus ojos brillando un poco.

—¿La misma chica?

—Sí, pero fui una especie de idiota con ella antes. Como que me hace sentir muy loca.

La sonrisa de Toby creció de a poco, y luego, lentamente, se extendió por todo el ancho de su rostro. —¡Hermanita!

—Déjalo. —Fruncí el ceño.

Papá golpeó a Toby en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Toby—. ¿Qué he dicho?

Papá me siguió hasta la puerta principal y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —Vas a averiguarlo. No tengo ninguna duda. Debe de ser algo, sin embargo. No creo haberte visto así.

—Gracias, papá. —Me apoyé, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su enorme cuerpo lo mejor que pude, y luego me dirigí a la Harley.

* * *

El viaje al apartamento pareció durar una eternidad. Sólo un toque de aire caliente del verano se mantuvo, inusual para la época del año, pero era bienvenido.

El cielo nocturno oscurecía todo a mí alrededor, por lo que temí lo peor. Vi el coche de Brittany aparcado en su habitual sitio y estuve inmediatamente nerviosa. Cada paso se sentía como un pie más cerca del corredor de la muerte.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y Brittany me miró con una expresión en blanco en su rostro.

—¿Rachel está aquí?

Brittany asintió. —Está durmiendo en tu habitación —dijo en voz baja.

Me puse delante de ella y me senté en el sofá. San estaba en el asiento del amor, y Brittany se dejó caer a mi lado.

—Está bien —dijo Britt. Su voz era dulce y tranquilizadora.

—No debí haberle hablado de esa manera —dije—. En un momento la estoy empujando tan lejos como pueda para enojarla, y al siguiente estoy aterrada de que entre en razón y me saque de su vida.

—Dale un poco de crédito. Sabe exactamente lo que estás haciendo. No eres su primer rodeo.

—Exactamente. Se merece algo mejor. Lo sé, y al mismo tiempo no puedo alejarme. No sé por qué —dije con un suspiro, frotándome las sienes—. No tiene sentido. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Berry lo entiende, Quinnie. No te tortures —dijo Santana.

Britt me dio un codazo en el brazo. —Ya van a ir a la fiesta. ¿Dónde está el daño en invitarla a salir?

—No quiero salir con ella, sólo quiero estar a su alrededor. Ella es… diferente. —Era una mentira. Brittany lo sabía y yo lo sabía. La verdad era que si realmente me preocupara por ella, la dejaría malditamente sola.

—¿Cómo diferente? —preguntó Britt, sonando irritada.

—No sigue mis idioteces, es refrescante. Lo dijiste tú misma, Britt. No soy su tipo. Simplemente no es… de esa forma con nosotras. —Incluso si lo fuera, no debería serlo.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que crees —dijo Brittany.

Miré a los ojos de Britt. Estaba completamente seria. Brittany era como una hermana para Rachel, y tan protectora como una madre osa. Nunca se animarían a cualquier cosa la una a la otra que podría ser perjudicial. Por primera vez, sentí un poco de esperanza.

Las tablas de madera crujieron en el pasillo, y nos congelamos. La puerta de mi habitación se cerró, y luego los pasos de Rachel resonaron en la sala.

—Hola, Rachie—dijo Britt con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?

—Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Es más cercano a un coma que a una siesta.

Su máscara estaba corrida debajo de sus ojos, y su pelo estaba enmarañado en su cabeza. Era impresionante. Me sonrió y me levanté, tomé su mano y la llevé directamente a la habitación. Rachel me miró confundida y preocupada, haciéndome sentir aún más desesperada por hacer las paces.

—Lo siento, Pidge. Fui una imbécil contigo.

Sus hombros cayeron. —No sabía que estabas enojada conmigo.

—No estaba enojada contigo. Es sólo que tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con quienes me preocupan. Es una pobre excusa de mierda, lo sé, pero lo siento —dije, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

—¿Por qué estabas enojada? —preguntó, poniendo su mejilla en mi pecho.

Maldita sea, eso se sintió demasiado bien. Si no fuera una idiota, le habría explicado que sabía que las calderas habían sido arregladas, y que la idea de dejarla ir y pasar más tiempo con Weston me asustaba demasiado, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería arruinar el momento.

—No importa. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me miró y sonrió. —Puedo manejar tus rabietas.

Examiné su rostro durante unos momentos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera a través de mis labios.

—No sé por qué me aguantas, y tampoco sé lo que haría si no lo hicieras.

Sus ojos cayeron lentamente de mis ojos a mis labios, y contuvo el aliento.

Cada vello en mi piel se erizó, y no estaba seguro de si respiraba o no. Me incliné menos de un centímetro esperando a ver si protestaba, pero entonces, sonó mi jodido teléfono. Las dos saltamos.

—Sí —dije con impaciencia.

—Mad Bitch. Hanna Marin estará en Jefferson en noventa.

—¿Marin? Jesús… De acuerdo. Sera grande y facil. ¿Jefferson?

—Jefferson —dijo Will—. ¿Estás dentro?

Miré a Rachel y le guiñé un ojo.

—Estaremos ahí. —Colgué, metí el teléfono en el bolsillo y agarré la mano de Rach—. Ven conmigo. —La llevé a la sala de estar—.

—Era Will—le dije a San—. Hanna Marin estará en Jefferson en noventa minutos.


	12. Apuesta

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Apuesta.**_

La expresión de Santana cambió. Estaba como pez en el agua cuando Will la llamó por una nueva pelea. Sus dedos chocaron contra su teléfono, pulsando, enviando mensajes a todas las personas de su lista. Cuando San desapareció detrás de la puerta, los ojos de Brittany se ampliaron junto a su sonrisa.

—¡Aquí vamos! ¡Será mejor que nos arreglemos!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Britt sacó a Rachel por el pasillo. El alboroto era innecesario. Le patearía el culo a la chica, valdría la pena por el alquiler y las cuentas de los próximos meses y la vida volvería a la normalidad. Bueno, más o menos normal. Rachel se mudaría de nuevo a Morgan Hall y yo me encarcelaría para no matar a Weston.

Brittany le gritaba a Rachel que se cambiara, y ahora Santana estaba con el teléfono apagado y las llaves del Charger en la mano. Se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar por el pasillo y entonces puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Vamonos! —gritó.

Brittany corrió por el pasillo, pero en lugar de unirse a nosotras, se metió en el cuarto de San y ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero también sonreía.

Unos momentos más tarde, Brittany salió de la habitación de Santana con un corto vestido verde y Rachel salió del pasillo con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta amarilla, sus tetas rebotando cada vez que se movía.

—Oh, diablos, no. ¿Estás tratando de matarme? Tienes que cambiarte, Pidge.

—¿Qué? —Bajó la mirada a sus vaqueros. Ese no era el problema.

—Está preciosa, Quinnie, ¡déjala en paz! —espetó Britt.

Conduje a Rachel por el pasillo.

—Consigue una camiseta y un par de zapatillas. Algo cómodo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con la confusión distorsionando su rostro—. ¿Por qué?

Me detuve en la puerta. —Porque voy a estar más preocupada acerca de quién está mirando tus tetas con esa camisa en lugar de Marin—dije. Llámenlo sexista, pero era verdad. No sería capaz de concentrarme y no iba a perder una pelea por encima del par de tetas de Rachel.

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba un comino lo que los demás pensaran? —dijo, echando humo.

Realmente no lo entiende.

—Ese es un escenario diferente, Rachel. —Miré hacia sus pechos y con orgullo ajustó un sujetador blanco de encaje. De repente, cancelar la pelea se convirtió en una idea tentadora, aunque sólo fuera para pasar el resto de la noche tratando de encontrar una manera de conseguir que estuviera desnuda y contra mi pecho.

Saqué mi vista de sus pechos, haciendo contacto visual de nuevo.

—No puedes llevar esto a la pelea, así que por favor... sólo... por favor,

simplemente cámbiate —dije, empujándola hacia la habitación y dejándome afuera antes de que mandara todo a la mierda y la besara.

—Quinn —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se oyeron golpeteos al otro lado de la puerta y después de lo que, probablemente, fueron zapatos volando por la habitación, finalmente la puerta se abrió. Llevaba una camiseta y un par de Converse. Seguía sexy, pero al menos no estaría demasiado preocupada sobre quién estuviera baboseando por ella para ganar mi maldita pelea.

—¿Mejor? —dijo sin aliento.

—¡Sí! ¡Vámonos!

San y Britt ya estaban en el Charger, saliendo de la plaza de aparcamiento. Me puse mi casco y esperé hasta que Rachel estuviera segura antes de sacar la Harley a las oscuras calles.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos a la escuela, pasé por la acera con mis luces apagadas, aparcando detrás de Jefferson.

Cuando llevé a Rachel a la entrada trasera, sus ojos se abrieron y se echó a reír. —Estás bromeando.

—Esta es la entrada VIP. Debes ver cómo entra todo el mundo. —Salté por la ventana abierta en el sótano y esperé en la oscuridad.

—¡Quinn! —Medio gritó, medio susurró.

—Aquí abajo, Pidge. Sólo pon los pies primero, te atraparé.

—¡Estás completamente loca si crees que voy a saltar en la oscuridad!

—¡Te atraparé! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ahora trae tu culo aquí!

—¡Esto es una locura! —susurró.

En la penumbra, vi sus piernas moverse a través de la pequeña abertura rectangular. Incluso después de todas sus cuidadosas maniobras, logró caer en vez de saltar. Un pequeño chillido resonó en las paredes de cemento y, entonces, cayó en mis brazos. Más fácil que nunca de atrapar.

—Caes como una chica —dije, poniéndola en pie.

Caminamos por el oscuro laberinto del sótano hasta que llegamos a la habitación contigua a la sala principal, donde se realizaba la pelea. Will gritaba por encima del ruido con su megáfono y brazos sobresalían por encima del mar de cabezas, agitando dinero en el aire.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó, sus pequeñas manos envolviéndose apretadamente alrededor de mi brazo.

—Espera. Will tiene que dar su presentación antes de entrar.

—¿Debo esperar aquí, o debo entrar? ¿A dónde voy cuando comience la pelea? ¿Dónde están San y Britt?

Parecía extremadamente inquieta. Me sentí un poco mal por haberla dejado sola.

—Fueron al otro lado. Sólo sígueme, no te mandaré a ese agujero de tiburones sin mí. Quédate junto a Will, él evitará que te aplasten. No puedo cuidar de ti y lanzar golpes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Aplastada?

—Va a venir más gente aquí esta noche. Hanna Marin es de State. Ellos tienen su propio Círculo allí. Será nuestra gente y su gente, así que el lugar será una locura.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Le sonreí. Era especialmente hermosa cuando se preocupaba por mí.

—No. Aunque tú si pareces un poco nerviosa.

—Tal vez —dijo.

Quería inclinarme y besarla. Algo para aliviar esa expresión de corderito asustado en su cara. Me pregunté si estaba preocupada por mí la primera noche que nos conocimos, o si era sólo porque ahora me conocía que se preocupaba por mí.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que lo haga ni una vez por sus fans.

—¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Normalmente dejo que me den un golpe, para que parezca justo.

—¿Tú...? ¿Dejas que las personas te golpeen?

—¿Qué tan divertido sería si masacro a alguien y nunca consigo que me den un puñetazo? No es bueno para los negocios, nadie apostaría contra mi.

—¡Qué gran mierda! —dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Piensas que estoy bromeando?

—Me cuesta creer que sólo recibas un golpe cuando dejas que te golpeen.

—¿Te gustaría apostar sobre eso, Rachel Berry? —Sonreí.

La primera vez que dije las palabras, no era mi intención usarlas a mi favor, pero cuando sonrió de una manera igual de malvada, una de las ideas más malditamente brillantes que jamás se me hubieran ocurrido cruzó por mi mente.

Sonrió.

—Acepto esa apuesta. Creo que él te dará uno.

—¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué ganaré? —pregunté. Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que el rugido de la multitud nos rodeaba. Will mencionaba las reglas a su normal y estúpida manera.

Dejé brotar una ridícula sonrisa en mi cara.

—Si ganas, no tendré sexo por un mes. —Levantó una ceja—. Pero si yo gano, tienes que quedarte conmigo durante un mes.

—¿Qué? ¡Me estoy quedando contigo, de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —gritó por encima del ruido. Ella no lo sabía. Nadie se lo había dicho.

—Hoy arreglaron las calderas de Morgan —dije con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Un lado de su boca apareció. No lo hizo perturbador.

—Cualquier cosa vale la pena para verte intentar la abstinencia, para variar.

Su respuesta envió una descarga de adrenalina a través de mis venas que sólo había sentido alguna vez durante una pelea. La besé en la mejilla, dejando que mis labios permanecieran contra su piel sólo un momento más antes de caminar hacia la sala. Me sentía genial. De ninguna manera Hanna me iba a tocar.

Tal como había anticipado, era sólo una sala donde estaban de pie, y empujones y gritos se ampliaron una vez que entramos. Asentí a Will en dirección a Rachel, para señalarle que estuviera atento a ella. Lo comprendió de inmediato. Will era un bastardo codicioso, pero una vez fue el monstruo invicto en el Círculo. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme siempre y cuando la vigilara. Él lo haría, así que no me distraería. Shue haría cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando eso significara hacer una tonelada de dinero.

Se hizo un camino despejado mientras caminaba hacia el Círculo y, entonces, la puerta humana se cerró detrás de mí. Hanna se puso cara a cara conmigo, jadeando y temblando como si acabara de tomarse un Red Bull y un Mountain Dew.

Por lo general, no tomaba esta mierda en serio y hacía un juego de mentalizar a mis adversarios, hombre o mujeres peleaban igual, pero la pelea de esa noche era importante, así que puse mi cara de jugadora.

Will hizo sonar la bocina. Me equilibré, di unos pasos hacia atrás y esperé a que Hanna cometiera su primer error. Esquivé su primer golpe y luego otro.

Will extrajo algo de atrás. Estaba insatisfecho, pero lo había previsto. A Will le gustan las peleas para entretener. Era la mejor manera de obtener más cabezas en los sótanos. Más gente significaba más dinero.

Incliné mi codo y envié mi primer golpe a la nariz de Hanna, duro y rápido.

En una noche normal de pelea, la contendría, pero quería terminar con esto y pasar el resto de la noche celebrándolo con Rachel.

Golpeé a Marin otra vez, y después esquivé algunos golpes suyos, cuidándome de no estar tan emocionada para dejar que me golpeara y cagarlo todo. Hanna tomó un segundo impulso y volvió por mí, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo lanzarme otro golpe que no pudo aterrizar. Esquivaba golpes de Toby de forma más rápida de lo que esta perra podía lanzar.

Mi paciencia se había acabado y atraje a Marin a la columna de cemento en el centro de la sala. Me paré frente a esta, vacilando sólo lo suficiente para que mi oponente pensara que tenía una ventaja para clavar mi cara con un golpe devastador. La esquivé mientras ponía todo en su último lanzamiento y golpeó con el puño directo al pilar. La sorpresa se registró en los ojos de Hanna justo antes de que se doblara.

Esa fue mi señal. Inmediatamente la ataqué. Un ruido sordo señaló que Marin finalmente cayó al suelo y después de un breve silencio, la sala estalló.

Will lanzó una bandera roja en el rostro de Hanna y, a continuación, me vi rodeado de gente.

La mayor parte del tiempo disfruto de la atención y las malditas felicitaciones de los que apuestan por mí, pero esta vez sólo estaban siendo un obstáculo. Intenté mirar a través del mar de gente para encontrar a Rachel, pero cuando por fin eché un vistazo a donde se suponía que debía estar, se me encogió el estómago.

Se había ido.

Las sonrisas se volvían caras de sorpresa mientras empujaba a la gente fuera de mi camino.

—¡Maldita sea, muévanse! —grité, empujando más fuerte cuando el pánico se apoderó de mí.

Finalmente, llegué a la sala de lámparas, buscando desesperadamente a Rachel en la oscuridad.

—¡Pigeon!

—¡Estoy aquí! —Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío y eché mis brazos alrededor de ella. En un segundo me sentí aliviada y al siguiente estaba irritada.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡Casi tuve que empezar otra pelea para llegar a ti! ¡Finalmente llego y te has ido!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No tenía ganas de tratar de encontrar mi camino en la oscuridad.

Su sonrisa me hizo olvidar todo lo demás y recordé que era mía. Al menos por un mes más.

—Creo que has perdido la apuesta.

Will entró pisando fuerte, miró a Rachel y luego a mí, fijamente.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Le guiñé un ojo a Rachel. —No te muevas. Ya regreso. —Seguí a Will a la habitación de al lado—. Sé lo que vas a decir...

—No, no —gruñó Will—. No sé lo que estás haciendo con ella, pero no jodas con mi dinero.

Me reí una vez. —Esta noche hiciste una cuenta. Te lo compensaré.

—¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¡No permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder! — Will estrelló el dinero en mi mano y a continuación chocó sus hombros junto a mí al pasar.

Metí el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo, y le sonreí a Rachel.

—Vas a necesitar más ropa.

—¿En serio vas a hacer que me quede contigo durante un mes?

—¿Habrías hecho que yo no tuviera sexo durante un mes?

Se echó a reír. —Será mejor que pasemos por Morgan.

Cualquier intento de cubrir mi gran satisfacción fue un épico fracaso.

—Eso será interesante.

Mientras Will pasaba, le entregó a Rachel algo de dinero antes de desaparecer entre la decreciente multitud.

—¿Apostaste? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Pensé que debía obtener la experiencia completa —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé hacia la ventana, entonces salté una vez, subiendo. Me arrastré por el césped y después de darme la vuelta, me incliné para levantar a Rach.

El paseo a Morgan parecía perfecto. Hacía un calor insoportable y el aire tenía la misma sensación eléctrica como una noche de verano. Intenté no sonreír todo el tiempo como una idiota, pero era difícil no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué quieres que me quede contigo, de todos modos? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás cerca.

Santana y Brittany esperaban en el Charger para que pudiéramos aparecer con las cosas extras de Rachel. Una vez que tomó todo, fuimos a la zona de aparcamiento y se sentó a horcajadas en la moto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho y apoyé mi mano sobre la suya.

Respiré hondo.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Pidge. Nunca me había divertido tanto en una pelea en mi vida.

El tiempo que se tomó en responder se sintió como una eternidad. Posó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Eso fue porque estabas tratando de ganar nuestra apuesta.

Me volví hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Maldita sea que así era.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías que habían arreglado las calderas, y me iría esta noche?

Me perdí en sus ojos un momento y decidí que era un buen momento para callarme. Arranqué el motor y conduje a casa, más lento de lo que había conducido… nunca. Cuando un semaforo nos pilló, me encontré con una cantidad extraña de alegría al poner mis manos sobre ella, o apoyando mi mano en su rodilla. A ella no parecía importarle y la verdad es que yo estaba jodidamente cerca del cielo.

Llegamos al apartamento, Rachel se bajó de la moto como una profesional, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Siempre odio cuando han estado en casa durante un rato. Me siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlas.

—Acostúmbrate. Este será tu hogar por las próximas cuatro semanas —dije, dando la vuelta—. Súbete.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, te cargaré.

Se rió y saltó sobre mi espalda. Agarré sus muslos mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Brittany abrió la puerta antes de que llegáramos a la cima y sonrió.

—Mírense ustedes dos. Si no las conociera mejor...

—Ya basta, Britt—dijo Santana desde el sofá.

Genial. Santana estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo.

Brittany sonrió como si hubiera dicho demasiado y seguidamente abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar. Seguí sosteniendo a Pidge, y después la dejé caer frente al sillón reclinable. Gritó cuando me incliné hacia atrás, empujando juguetonamente mi peso contra ella.

—Estás muy alegre esta noche, Quinnie. ¿Qué pasa? —apuntó Britt.

—Acabo de ganar una gran cantidad de dinero, Britt. Dos veces más de lo que pensé que ganaría. ¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz?

Brittany sonrió. —No, es algo más —dijo, mirando mi mano mientras acariciaba el muslo de Rachel.

—Britt—advirtió Santana.

—Bien. Hablaré de otra cosa. ¿No te invitó Brody a la fiesta de Sig Tau este fin de semana, Rachie?

La ligereza que sentía se fue inmediatamente y me giré hacia Rachel.

—¿Er... sí? ¿No vamos a ir todas?

—Yo estaré allí —dijo Santana, distraída por la televisión.

—Y eso significa que yo también —dijo Brittany, mirándome expectante.

Me hostigaba, esperando a que me ofreciera voluntariamente para ir, pero yo estaba más preocupada por Weston pidiéndole a Rachel una cita de mierda.

—¿Él va a pasar a recogerte o algo así? —pregunté.

—No, sólo me habló de la fiesta.

La boca de Brittany se extendió en una sonrisa traviesa, casi flotando en la anticipación. —Aunque dijo que te vería allí. Es muy lindo.

Le disparé a Brittany una mirada irritada y seguidamente miré a Rachel.

—¿Irás?

—Le dije que lo haría. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú?

—Sí —dije sin vacilar. No era una fiesta de citas, después de todo, sólo un fin de semana de cerveza. Lo que no me importa. Y ni de coña iba a dejar que Brody tuviera toda una noche con ella. Ella habría vuelto... uf, no quiero ni pensarlo. Él habría puesto su sonrisa Abercrombie, o la llevaría al restaurante de sus padres para desfilar su dinero, o encontrado alguna otra manera de deslizarse en sus pantalones.

Santana me miró. —La semana pasada dijiste que no irías. Me mentiste rubia culona?

—He cambiado de opinión, Sanny. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada —replicó, retirándose a su habitación.

Brittany frunció el ceño.

—Tu sabes cuál es el problema —dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejas de volverla loca y sólo acabas con eso? —Se unió a Santana en su habitación y sus voces se redujeron a murmullos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todo el mundo lo sepa —dijo Rachel.

Rachel no era la única confundida por el comportamiento de Santana.

Anteriormente, San se burlaba de mí acerca de ella y ahora se comportaba como una renegona. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre entonces y ahora para asustarla? Tal vez se sentiría mejor una vez que me diera cuenta que finalmente había decidido terminar con las otras chicas y sólo quería a Rachel. Tal vez el hecho de que hubiera admitido que realmente me preocupaba por ella había hecho que Santana se preocupara aún más. Yo no tenía exactamente madera de novia. Sí. Eso tenía más sentido.

Me puse de pie.

—Voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

—¿Les pasa algo? —preguntó Rachel.

—No, ella sólo está paranoica.

—Es por nosotras —adivinó. Una rara sensación flotante vino sobre mí. Había dicho nosotras—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándome con suspicacia.

—Tienes razón. Es por nosotras. No te duermas, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Me costó menos de cinco minutos bañarme, pero me quedé bajo el chorro de agua durante por lo menos otro cinco más, planeando qué decirle a Rachel.

Perder más tiempo no era una opción. Estará aquí por el siguiente mes y era el momento perfecto para demostrarle que yo no era quien ella pensaba. Para ella, al menos, yo era diferente y podríamos pasar las próximas cuatro semanas disipando cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé, emocionada y muy nerviosa sobre las posibilidades que podría generar a partir de la conversación que estábamos a punto de tener. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, pude oír una pelea en el pasillo.

Brittany dijo algo con voz desesperada. Abrí la puerta y escuché.

—Lo prometiste, Rach. Cuando te dije que tuvieras juicio. ¡No me refería a que ustedes dos se involucraran! ¡Pensé que sólo eran amigas!

—Lo somos —dijo Rachel.

—¡No, no lo son! —replicó Santana.

Brittany habló. —Bebé, te dije que todo irá bien.

—¿Por qué estás presionando esto, Britt? ¡Te dije lo que va a suceder!

—¡Y yo te dije que no! ¿No confías en mí?

Santana entró en su habitación dando pisotones. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Brittany volvió a hablar.

—Simplemente no puedo conseguir meterle en la cabeza que si Quinnie y tú funcionan o no lo hacen, no nos afecta. Pero no me cree.

Maldita sea, Santana. No es la transición ideal. Abrí la puerta un poco más, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Rachel.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Britt? Quinn y yo no estamos juntas. Sólo somos amigas. Ya lo has oído antes... no está interesada en mí de esa manera.

Joder. Esto empeoraba por momentos.

—¿Oíste eso? —preguntó Brittany, con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Y lo crees?

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Nunca va a suceder. Me dijo que no me ve así. Le tiene una fobia al compromiso, sería difícil para mí encontrar una chica, además de ti, con la que no se haya acostado y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No puedo creer que San piense lo contrario.

Cada pedacito de esperanza se me había escapado con sus palabras. La decepción fue aplastante. Durante unos segundos, el dolor fue incontrolable, hasta que dejé que el enojo se hiciera cargo.

La ira era siempre más fácil de controlar.

—Porque no sólo conoce a Quinn… ha hablado con Quinn, Rachel.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Britt? —llamó Santana desde el dormitorio.

Brittany suspiró.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a veces. Las veo juntas, y la única diferencia entre Sanny y yo y Quinnie y tú, es que nosotras tenemos sexo. ¿Aparte de eso? No hay diferencia.

—Hay una enorme diferencia. ¿San trae a casa a diferentes chicas cada noche? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta mañana para salir con una chica con claras citas potenciales? Sabes que no puedo involucrarme con Quinn, Britt. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estamos discutiendo.

—No estoy viendo cosas, Rachel. Tú has pasado casi todo el tiempo con ella durante el último mes. Admítelo, sientes algo por ella.

No pude escuchar una palabra más.

—Supéralo, Brittany—dije.

Las dos saltaron ante el sonido de mi voz. Los ojos de Rachel se encontraron con los míos. No parecía avergonzada ni arrepentida, lo que sólo me molestó más.

Yo me había agarrado el cuello y ella cortaba mi garganta.

Antes de decir alguna estupidez, me retiré a mi habitación.

Sentarse no ayudó. Tampoco estar de pie, caminando o haciendo flexiones.

Las paredes se acercaban más a mí a cada segundo. La rabia hirvió dentro de mí como un producto químico inestable, listo para explotar.

Salir del apartamento era mi única opción, para aclarar mi cabeza y tratar de relajarme con unos tragos. The Red. Podría ir a The Red.

Spencer trabajaba en el bar. Podría decirme qué hacer.

Ella siempre supo cómo hablar para calmarme. A Toby le gustaba por la misma razón. Era la hermana mayor de 2 hijos y no se inmutó cuando se trataba en cuestiones de nuestros problemas de ira.

Me puse una camiseta y unos vaqueros, agarré unas gafas de sol, las llaves de mi motocicleta y la chaqueta, y luego metí los pies dentro de las converse antes de regresar por el pasillo.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos cuando me vio dando la vuelta la esquina. Gracias a Dios que estaba en la sombra. No quería que viera el dolor en mis ojos.

—¿Saldrás? —preguntó, sentándose—. ¿A dónde vas?

Me negaba a reconocer la súplica en su voz.

—Fuera.


	13. Que paso ayer?

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Que paso ayer?**_

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Spencer averiguar que yo no era buena compañía. Sostuvo las próximas cervezas mientras me sentaba en mi silla habitual en el bar The Red. Las luces de colores se perseguían unas a otras por la sala, y la música era casi lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar mis pensamientos.

Mi paquete de Marlboro Reds casi había desaparecido, pero esa no era la razón de la sensación de pesadez en mi pecho. Unas pocas chicas habían ido y venido, tratando de entablar conversación, pero no pude levantar mi línea de visión desde el cigarrillo medio quemado posado entre dos de mis dedos. La ceniza era tan larga que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se desvaneciera, así que solamente miré las brasas que quedaban, parpadeando contra el papel, tratando de mantener mi mente alejada de la sensación de hundimiento que la música no podía ahogar.

Cuando la multitud en el bar disminuyó y Spencer no se movía a mil kilómetros por hora, dejó un vaso vacío delante de mí y luego lo llenó hasta el borde con Jim Beam. Lo agarré, pero cubrió mi pulsera negra de cuero con sus dedos tatuados que deletreaban _baby doll _cuando mantenía sus puños juntos.

—Está bien, Quinnie. Cuéntame.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, haciendo un débil intento de alejarme.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿La chica?

El vaso tocó mis labios e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el líquido quemara mi garganta.

—¿Qué chica?

Spence puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué chica? ¿En serio? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

—Está bien, está bien. Es Pigeon.

—¿Pigeon? Estás bromeando.

Me reí una vez. —Rachel. Ella es una paloma. Una paloma demoníaca que me jode tanto la cabeza que no puedo pensar con claridad. Ya nada tiene sentido, Spence. Cada regla que he hecho se ha roto una por una. Soy una blandengue. No... peor. Soy Santana!

Spencer se rió. —Sé amable.

—Tienes razón. Santana es una buena chica.

—Sé amable contigo misma, también —dijo, lanzando un trapo sobre la mesa y pasándolo en círculos—. Enamorarte no es un pecado, Quinn, Jesús. Miré a mí alrededor.

—Estoy confundida. ¿Estás hablando conmigo o con Jesús?

—Lo digo en serio. Así que tienes sentimientos por ella. ¿Y qué?

—Me odia.

—Nah.

—No, la he oído esta noche. Por accidente. Piensa que soy una basura.

—¿Ella dijo eso?

—Más o menos.

—Bueno, más o menos lo eres.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Muchas gracias.

Extendió las manos, con los codos sobre la barra. —En base a tu comportamiento en el pasado, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Mi punto es... tal vez por ella, no lo serías. Tal vez por ella podrías ser una mujer mejor. —Sirvió otro trago y no le di la oportunidad de detenerme antes de tragarlo.

—Tienes razón. He sido una cabrona. ¿Puedo cambiar? Joder, no lo sé. Probablemente no lo suficiente como para merecerla.

Spencer se encogió de hombros, tapando la botella y colocándola en su lugar.

—Creo que deberías dejar que ella juzgue eso.

Encendí un cigarrillo, tomé una respiración profunda, y agregué más bocanadas de humo a la habitación ya turbia.

—Tráeme otra cerveza.

—Quinn, creo que ya has tenido suficiente.

—Spence, sólo hazlo, maldita sea.

* * *

Me desperté con el sol de la tarde brillando a través de las persianas, pero bien podría haber sido del mediodía en medio de un desierto de arena blanca.

Mis párpados se cerraron al instante, rechazando la luz.

Una combinación de aliento mañanero, productos químicos y líquidos repugnantes se encontraban atrapados en el interior de mi boca seca. Odiaba la inevitable boca seca que se producía después de una dura noche de beber.

Mi mente inmediatamente buscó los recuerdos de anoche, pero me quedé sin nada. Algún tipo de fiesta, era un hecho, pero dónde o con quién era un completo misterio. Miré a mi izquierda, viendo las sábanas deshechas. Rachel ya se había levantado. Mis pies descalzos se sentían raros contra el suelo mientras caminaba por el pasillo y encontré a Rachel dormida en el sillón. La confusión me hizo detenerme, y luego el pánico se estableció. Mi cerebro se derramó a través del alcohol que aún abrumaba mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué no durmió en la cama?

¿Qué había hecho yo para hacerla dormir en el sillón? Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y luego los vi: dos envoltorios de preservativos vacíos.

Joder. ¡Joder! La noche anterior regresó a mí en oleadas: bebiendo de más, esas chicas que no se fueron cuando se los dije, y finalmente mi oferta para mostrarles a ambas un buen momento, al mismo tiempo, y su apoyo entusiasta ante la idea.

Mis manos volaron hacia mi cara. Las había traído hasta aquí. Follado aquí.

Rachel probablemente había oído todo. Oh, Dios. No podría haberlo jodido de peor manera. Esto iba más allá de lo malo. Tan pronto como se despertara, empacaría su mierda y se iría.

Me senté en el sofá, con las manos todavía ahuecadas sobre la boca y la nariz, y la miré dormir. Tenía que arreglar esto. ¿Qué podría hacer para solucionar esto?

Una idea estúpida tras otra apareció a través de mi mente. El tiempo se estaba acabando. Tan silenciosamente como pude, corrí a la habitación y me cambié de ropa, luego me escabullí en la habitación de Santana.

Brittany se movió y la cabeza de San apareció.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Quinn? —susurró.

—Tengo que pedirte prestado el coche. Sólo por un segundo. Tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas.

—Está bien... —dijo, confundida.

Sus llaves tintinearon cuando las saqué de su armario, y luego me detuve.

—Hazme un favor. Si se despierta antes de que yo vuelva, mantenla aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Santana respiró hondo. —Lo intentaré, Quinn, pero rubia... anoche fue...

—Fue malo, ¿no?

La boca de Santana se inclinó hacia un lado.

—No creo que se quede, prima, lo siento.

Asentí. —Sólo inténtalo.

Una última mirada al rostro dormido de Rachel antes de salir del apartamento me impulsó a moverme más rápido.

* * *

El Charger apenas podía mantenerse al día con la velocidad a la que yo quería ir. Una luz roja me atrapó justo antes de llegar al mercado y grité, golpeando el volante.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Cámbiate!

Unos segundos más tarde, la luz parpadeó de rojo a verde, y los neumáticos giraron un par de veces antes de ganar velocidad.

Corrí a la tienda desde el aparcamiento, totalmente consciente de que me veía como una loca mientras sacaba el carrito de compras del resto. Un pasillo tras otro, tomé las cosas que pensé que le gustarían, recordando su alimentación o incluso hablar sobre ello. Una cosa esponjosa de color rosa colgaba en una línea fuera de uno de los estantes y terminó en mi carrito, también.

Una disculpa no iba a hacer que se quedara, pero tal vez lo haría un gesto.

Tal vez vería cuánto lo sentía. Me detuve a pocos metros de la caja registradora, sintiendo desesperanza. Nada iba a funcionar.

—¿Señorita? ¿Está lista?

Negué con la cabeza, abatida.

—No... No lo sé.

La mujer me miró por un momento, empujando las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco y amarillo a rayas. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Empujé el carrito a su caja sin responder, viéndola mirar todos los alimentos favoritos de Rachel. Ésta era la idea más estúpida de la historia de las ideas, y la única mujer viva que me importaba iba a reírse de mí, mientras empacaba.

—Son ochenta y cuatro dólares con setenta y siete centavos.

Una rápida pasada a mi tarjeta de débito y las bolsas estaban en mis manos.

Salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, y en pocos segundos el Charger consiguió hacer volar las telarañas fuera de su tubo de escape todo el camino de regreso al apartamento.

Tomé dos pasos a la vez y entré. Las cabezas de Brittany y Santana eran visibles por encima del sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, pero en silencio.

Gracias a Dios. Ella todavía dormía. Las bolsas se estrellaron contra el mostrador cuando las solté y traté de no dejar que los gabinetes hicieran demasiado ruido mientras guardaba las cosas.

—Cuando Pidge se despierte, háganmelo saber, ¿si? —pedí en voz baja—.

Traje espaguetis, mezcla para panqueques y fresas, y esa avena de mierda con los paquetes de chocolates, y a ella le gusta el cereal de Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad, Britt? —pregunté, dándome la vuelta. Rachel estaba despierta, mirándome desde la silla.

Su rímel estaba corrido bajo sus ojos. Se veía tan mal como yo me sentía

—. Hola, Pigeon.

Me miró durante unos segundos con una mirada en blanco. Di unos pasos hacia la sala, más nerviosa que la noche de mi primera pelea.

—¿Tienes hambre, Pidge? Voy a hacerte algunos panqueques. O hay uh… hay avena. Y he conseguido alguna de esa mierda espumosa rosa con la que las chicas se afeitan y un secador de pelo y… a… un momento, está aquí. —Agarré una de las bolsas y la llevé a la habitación, vaciándola sobre la cama.

Mientras buscaba esa cosa rosa que pensé que le gustaría, el equipaje de Rachel, lleno, cerrado y esperando junto a la puerta, me llamó la atención. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y mi boca quedó seca otra vez. Caminé por el pasillo, tratando de mantenerme tranquila.

—Tus cosas están empacadas.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Un dolor físico quemó a través de mi pecho. —Te vas.

Rachel miró a Brittany, que se quedó mirándome como si quisiera matarme.

—¿Realmente esperabas que ella permaneciera aquí?

—Bebé —susurró San.

—No me provoques, Santana. No te atrevas a defenderla delante de mí — explotó Brittany.

Tragué saliva con fuerza. —Lo siento tanto, Pidge. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Vamos, Rachel—dijo Brittany. Se puso de pie y tiró de su brazo, pero Rachel se quedó sentada.

Di un paso, pero Brittany me apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Qué Dios me ayude, Quinn! ¡Si intentas detenerla, te empaparé en gasolina y te prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Brittany—rogó Santana. Esto se iba a poner mal muy rápido en todos los sentidos.

—Estoy bien —dijo Rachel, abrumada.

—¿A qué te refieres con que estás bien? —preguntó San.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto hacia mí.

—Quinn trajo a casa mujeres del bar anoche, ¿y qué?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de desviar el dolor. Por mucho que no quería que se fuera, nunca se me había ocurrido que a ella no le importaría una mierda.

Brittany frunció el ceño.

—Uh, Rach. ¿Estás diciendo que estás bien con lo que pasó?

Rachel miró alrededor de la habitación. —Quinn puede traer a casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Me tragué el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.

—¿Tú no empacaste tus cosas?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró el reloj. —No, y ahora voy a tener que deshacer todo. Todavía tengo que comer, ducharme y vestirme —dijo, entrando en el baño.

Brittany lanzó una mirada de muerte en mi dirección, pero no le hice caso y me acerqué a la puerta del baño, golpeando ligeramente.

—¿Pidge?

—¿Sí? —dijo, con voz débil.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —Cerré mis ojos, esperando el castigo.

—Puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

Mi cabeza cayó contra la puerta. —No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy liberada de la apuesta?

La respuesta era fácil, pero no quería hacerla quedarse si ella no quería hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, me aterrorizaba dejarla ir.

—Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

—Bueno, sí. No vivo aquí, tonta —dijo. Una pequeña risa flotó a través de la puerta de madera.

No podría decir si estaba enojada o sólo cansada de pasar la noche en el sillón, pero si era lo primero, no había manera de que pudiera dejarla irse. Nunca la volvería a ver.

—Entonces no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

—¿Puedo tomar una ducha, ahora? —preguntó, su voz suave y apacible.

—Sí...

Brittany entró pisando fuerte en el pasillo y se detuvo justo frente a mi cara.

—Eres una bastarda egoísta —gruñó, cerrando la puerta de Santana detrás de ella.

Brittany era toda ternura siempre, realmente deberia de estar enojada.

Entré en el dormitorio, agarré su bata y un par de zapatillas, y luego regresé a la puerta del baño. Aparentemente se quedaría, pero besarle el trasero nunca fue una mala idea.

—¿Pigeon? Traje algunas de tus cosas.

—Sólo ponlas en el lavamanos. Yo me encargo.

Abrí la puerta y puse sus cosas en la esquina del fregadero, mirando al suelo. —Estaba enojada. Te escuché escupirle todo lo que está mal conmigo a Brittany y me enfureció. Sólo quería salir, tomar unas copas y tratar de entender algunas cosas, pero antes que lo supiera, estaba borracha y esas chicas… —Hice una pausa, tratando de evitar que mi voz se rompiera—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama, y cuando te encontré en el sillón reclinable y vi los paquetes en el piso, me sentí enferma.

—Simplemente podrías haberme preguntado, en lugar de gastar todo ese dinero en el supermercado para sobornarme para que me quedara.

—No me importa el dinero, Pidge. Tenía miedo que te fueras y nunca me hablaras de nuevo.

—No quise herir tus sentimientos —dijo sinceramente.

—Sé que no lo hiciste. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque lo jodí todo… como siempre hago.

—¿Lucy?

—¿Sí?

—No conduzcas tu moto borracha, ¿está bien?

Quería decir más, disculparme de nuevo y decirle que estaba loca por ella, y estaba literalmente volviéndome loca porque no sabía cómo manejar lo que sentía, pero las palabras no salían. Mis pensamientos sólo podían enfocarse en el hecho de que después de todo lo que había pasado, y todo lo que acababa de decir, lo único que tenía para decirme era un sermón sobre conducir ebria a casa.

—Sí, está bien —dije, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Pretendí ver la televisión por horas mientras Rachel se arreglaba en el baño y en la habitación para la fiesta de la fraternidad, y entonces decidí vestirme antes de que ella necesitara el cuarto.

Una camisa bastante libre de arrugas colgaba en el armario, la agarré y tomé un par de jeans. Me sentí tonta, parado frente al espejo, luchando con el botón en la muñeca de la camisa. Finalmente, me rendí y enrollé cada manga hasta los codos, y me puse una playera debajo para dejar la camisa suelta. Eso era más mi estilo, de todos modos.

Caminé hacia el pasillo y me dejé caer en el sofá de nuevo, escuchando la puerta del baño cerrarse y los pies descalzos de Rachel golpeando el suelo.

Mi reloj apenas se movió, y por supuesto no había nada en la televisión, excepto audaces rescates de temporales y un comercial sobre el Slap Chop. Estaba nerviosa y aburrida. No era una buena combinación para mí.

Cuando mi paciencia se acabó, golpeé la puerta de la habitación.

—Adelante —dijo Rachel desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, un par de tacones puestos lado a lado en el suelo frente a ella. Rachel siempre lucía hermosa, pero esta noche ni un solo cabello estaba fuera de lugar; se veía como si tuviera que estar en la portada de una de esas revistas de moda que ves en la caja de la tienda de comestibles.

Cada parte de ella tenía loción, era suave, perfectamente pulida. Sólo la visión de ella casi me patea el trasero.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí, estupefacta, hasta que finalmente me las arreglé para formar una sola palabra.

—Vaya. —Sonrió y miró su vestido. Su dulce sonrisa me devolvió a la realidad—. Te ves increíble —dije, incapaz de quitar mis ojos de ella.

Se inclinó para ponerse un zapato y luego el otro. La tela negra y ceñida se movió ligeramente hacia arriba, exponiendo sólo un centímetro más de sus muslos.

Rachel se levantó y me dedicó un gesto de aprobación. —Tú también te ves bien.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos, rehusandome a decir "Debo de estar enamorándome de ti en este preciso momento," o alguna de las otras estúpidas cosas que bombardeaban mi mente.

Saqué mi codo, y Rachel lo tomó, permitiéndome escoltarla por el pasillo hacia la sala.

—Brody va a mearse encima cuando te vea —dijo Brittany. En general, Britt era una buena chica, pero estaba descubriendo lo perra que podía ser si estaba en su lado malo. Traté de no tropezar con ella mientras caminábamos hasta el Charger de San, y mantuve la boca cerrada todo el camino hacia la casa de Sig Tau.

En el momento en que Santana abrió la puerta del auto, pudimos oír la ruidosa y desagradable música de la casa. Parejas estaban besándose y mezclándose, alumnos de primer año corrían alrededor tratando de mantener eldaño del jardín al mínimo, y chicas de la fraternidad caminaban cuidadosamente tomadas de la mano, dando pequeños saltos, tratando de caminar a través del suave césped sin hundir sus tacones de aguja.

Santana y yo abrimos el camino, con Brittany y Rachel justo detrás de nosotras. Pateé un vaso de plástico rojo fuera del camino, y después sostuve la puerta abierta. Nuevamente, Rachel fue totalmente ajena a mi gesto.

Una pila de vasos rojos se asentaban en el mostrador de la cocina al lado del barril. Llené dos y le llevé uno a Rachel. Me incliné hacia su oído.

—No tomes nada de nadie que no sea San o yo. No quiero que nadie le agregue algo a tu bebida.

Puso los ojos en blanco. —Nadie va a poner nada en mi bebida, Quinn.

Obviamente no conocía a mis hermanos de fraternidad. Había oído historias, de nadie en particular. Lo que era algo bueno, porque si alguna vez atrapaba a alguien tirando esa mierda, les daría una paliza sin dudarlo.

—Sólo no aceptes nada que no venga de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás en Kansas, Pidgeon.

—No había escuchado eso antes —espetó, bebiéndose de golpe la mitad del vaso de cerveza antes de retirar el plástico de su cara.

Podía beber, le concedía eso.

Nos paramos en el pasillo de las escaleras, tratando de pretender que todo estaba bien. Algunos de mis hermanos de fraternidad se detuvieron para charlar mientras bajaban por las escaleras, y lo mismo hicieron algunas chicas de fraternidad, pero rápidamente las rechacé, deseando que Rachel lo notara. No lo hizo.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunté, tirando de su mano.

—No, gracias —respondió. No podía culparla, después de anoche. Tenía suerte de que todavía me hablara. Sus delgados y elegantes dedos tocaron mi hombro—. Estoy cansada, Quinnie.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, preparada para disculparme de nuevo, para decirle que me odiaba a mí misma por lo que había hecho, pero sus ojos se alejaron de los míos hacia alguien detrás de mí.

—¡Hola, Rachel! ¡Viniste!

Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron. Brody Weston.

Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron, y retiró su mano de la mía en un rápido movimiento.

—Sí, hemos estado aquí desde hace una hora o algo así.

—¡Te ves increíble! —gritó.

Hice una mueca, pero él estaba tan preocupado por Rachel que no lo notó.

—¡Gracias! —Ella sonrió.

Se me ocurrió que yo no era la única que podía hacerla sonreír de ese modo, y de repente trabajaba para mantener mi temperamento bajo control.

Weston asintió hacia la sala y sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No, estoy un poco cansada.

Una pequeña gota de alivio apagó mi enojo un poco. No era yo; realmente estaba muy cansada para bailar, pero el enojo no tardó mucho en volver. Estaba cansada porque estuvo despierta la mitad de la noche por los ruidos que hacía quienquiera que yo traje a casa, y la otra mitad durmió en el sillón reclinable.

Ahora, Brody estaba aquí, entrando a lo grande como el caballero de brillante rmadura como siempre lo hacía. Rata bastarda. Brody me miró, imperturbable por mi expresión.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Cambié de opinión —dije, tratando de no darle un puñetazo y borrar cuatro años de trabajo de ortodoncia.

—Ya veo —dijo Weston, mirando a Rachel—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Ella asintió, y sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado hasta sacarme el aire. Siguió a Brody por las escaleras. Vi como él se detuvo, tomando su mano mientras subían las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Cuando llegaron arriba, Brody abrió las puertas hacia el balcón.

Rachel desapareció y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear el grito en mi cabeza. Todo en mí decía que debía ir allí arriba y traerla de vuelta. Agarré la barandilla, conteniéndome.

—Te ves enojada —dijo Brittany, chocando su vaso rojo con el mío.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. —No, ¿por qué?

Hizo una mueca. —No me mientas. ¿Dónde está Rachel?

—Arriba. Con Weston.

—Oh.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se encogió de hombros. Sólo había estado ahí poco más de una hora, y ya tenía esa mirada familiar en sus ojos. —Estás celosa.

Cambié mi peso, incómoda con alguien, además de Santana, siendo tan directa conmigo. —¿Dónde está San?

Brittany hizo rodar los ojos. —Haciendo sus deberes como estudiante de primer año.

—Por lo menos no tiene que quedarse después y limpiar.

Levantó el vaso hasta su boca y bebió un sorbo. No estaba segura de cómo podía ya estar casi ebria.

—Entonces, ¿lo estás?

—¿Estoy qué?

—¿Celosa?

Fruncí el ceño. Brittany generalmente no era tan desagradable.

—No.

—Número dos.

—¿Eh?

—Esa es la mentira número dos. —Miré alrededor. Santana seguramente me rescataría pronto—. Realmente la jodiste anoche —dijo, sus ojos de pronto limpios.

—Lo sé.

Entrecerró los ojos, mirándome tan intensamente que quise huir. Brittany S. Pierce era una pequeña cosa rubia, pero era intimidante como la mierda cuando quería serlo.

—Deberías alejarte, Quinn. —Miró arriba, hacia la cima de las escaleras—. Él es lo que ella piensa que quiere.

Mis dientes se apretaron. Ya sabía eso, pero era peor oírlo de Brittany. Antes de esto, pensé que ella tal vez estaría bien conmigo y Rachel, y eso de alguna manera significaba que no era una completa idiota por perseguirla.

—Lo sé.

Levantó una ceja. —No creo que lo sepas.

No respondí, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ella. Tomó mi mentón con su mano, aplastando mis mejillas contra mis dientes.

—¿Lo haces?

Traté de hablar, pero sus dedos ahora aplastaban mis labios juntos. Me eché hacia atrás y aparté su mano.

—Probablemente no. No soy exactamente conocida por hacer lo correcto.

Brittany me miró por unos segundos, y después sonrió.

—Está bien, entonces.

—¿Eh?

Me dio una palmada en la mejilla y luego me señaló.

—Tú, Mad Bitch, eres exactamente de lo que vine a protegerla. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Todos estamos rotos de una manera u otra. Incluso con tu épica metida de pata, podrías ser exactamente lo que necesita. Tienes una oportunidad más —dijo, sosteniendo un dedo a dos centímetros de mí nariz—. Sólo una. No lo arruines… ya sabes… mas de lo usual.

Brittany se alejó y desapareció por el pasillo.

Era tan rara.

La fiesta se desarrolló como usualmente lo hacía: Drama, un par de peleas, chicas metiéndose en una pelea, una pareja o dos teniendo una discusión terminando con la chica en lágrimas, y luego estaban los rezagados, ya sea desmayados o vomitando en un área no designada.

Mis ojos viajaron a la parte superior de las escaleras más veces de las que deberían. Incluso cuando las chicas prácticamente me rogaban que las llevara a casa, continué mirando, tratando de no imaginar a Rachel y Brody haciéndolo, o incluso peor, él haciéndola reír.

—Hola, Quinn—llamó una aguda y cantarina voz por detrás. No me di vuelta, pero no tomó mucho para que la chica se moviera hasta entrar en mi línea de visión. Se inclinó sobre los postes de madera de la barandilla—. Te ves aburrida. Creo que debería hacerte compañía.

—No estoy aburrida. Puedes irte —dije, comprobando la parte superior de las escaleras de nuevo. Rachel se detuvo en el descansillo, su espalda hacia las escaleras.

Rió. —Eres tan divertida.

Rachel pasó a mi lado despreocupadamente, hacia donde Brittany estaba. La seguí, dejando a la chica ebria hablando sola.

—Si quieren pueden adelantarse —dijo Rachel con moderado entusiasmo—. Brody se ofreció para llevarme a casa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Brittany, sus cansados ojos iluminados como una doble fogata.

—¿Qué? —dije, incapaz de contener mi irritación.

Brittany se giró. —¿Hay algún problema?

La fulminé con la mirada. Ella sabía exactamente cuál era mi problema. Tomé a Rachel por el codo y tiré de ella alrededor de la esquina.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Liberó su mano de mi agarre. —Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Quinn.

—Al demonio si no lo es. No dejaré que viajes a casa con un completo extraño. ¿Y si trata de aprovecharse de ti?

—¡Bien! ¡Él es lindo!

No podía creerlo. Realmente estaba cayendo en su juego.

—¿Brody Weston, Pidge? ¿En serio? Brody Weston. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, de todos modos?

Se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón. —Ya está bien, Quinn. Estás comportándote como una idiota.

Me incliné, furiosa. —Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me gusta.

Una cosa era asumir que estaba siendo engañada, y otra era escucharla admitirlo. Ella era demasiado buena para mí; maldición, sin duda era demasiado buena para Brody Weston. ¿Por qué se comportaba de forma frívola por ese idiota?

Mi rostro se tensó en reacción a la ira que corría por mis venas.

—Está bien. Si terminas debajo de él en el asiento trasero de su coche, después no vengas llorando conmigo.

Su boca se abrió, estaba ofendida y furiosa.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré — dijo, alejándose de mí.

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, y entonces tomé su brazo y suspiré, sin girar del todo. —No quise decir eso, Pidge. Si te lastima, si tan sólo te hace sentir incómoda, sólo házmelo saber.

Sus hombros cayeron. —Sé que no lo quisiste decir. Pero tienes que ponerle un alto a este exceso de sobreprotección de hermana mayor que tienes.

Me reí. Ella realmente no lo entendía. —No estoy jugando a la hermana mayor, Pigeon. Nada de eso.

Weston rodeó la esquina y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Todo listo?

—Sí, vamos —dijo Rachel, tomando el brazo de Brody.

Fantaseé con correr detrás de él y empujar mi codo contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero entonces Rachel se giró y me vio mirándolo.

Ya basta, articuló. Caminó con Brody, y él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, en apreciación.

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla derecha, pero la quite rapidamente.

Por supuesto. Cuando él lo hizo, sí lo notó.


	14. Tiene una cita

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Tiene una cita.**_

Volver a casa solo, en el asiento trasero del Charger de Santana, era poco estimulante. Brittany tiró sus tacones y rió mientras tocaba la mejilla de San consu dedo gordo. Debía de estar locamente enamorada de ella, ya que San sólo sonrió, divertida con su risa contagiosa.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era Will.

—Tengo un novato listo para dentro de una hora. En Hellerton.

—Sí, eh… No puedo.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. Dije que no puedo.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó Will, la ira creciendo en su voz.

—No. Debo asegurarme de que Pidge regrese a salvo a casa.

—Tuve muchos problemas para armar esto, Fabray.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

Suspiré cuando Santana se estacionó en su puesto frente al apartamento y el Porsche de Weston no se encontraba por ningún lado.

—¿Vienes, prima? —preguntó Santana, volteándose en su asiento.

—Sí —dije, mirando mis manos—. Sí, supongo.

San empujó su asiento hacia adelante para dejarme salir, y me detuve junto al pequeño cuerpo de Brittany.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Quinnie. Confía en mí.

Asentí una vez y los seguí por las escaleras. Fueron directo a la habitación de San y cerraron la puerta. Caí en el sillón reclinable, escuchando las risas incesantes de Brittany, y tratando de no imaginar a Brody poniendo sus manos en la rodilla de Rachel, o en su muslo.

* * *

Menos de diez minutos después, el motor de un carro ronroneó afuera, e hice mi camino hacia la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla. Podía oír dos pares de pies subiendo por las escaleras. Eran tacones. Una ola de alivio me llenó. Rachel estaba en casa.

Sólo sus murmullos se filtraron por la puerta. Cuando hubo silencio y la perilla de la puerta se movió, la giré por completo y abrí rápidamente.

Rachel cayó a través del umbral y sostuve su brazo.

—Tranquila.

Inmediatamente se volteó para ver la expresión en la cara de Brody. Era tensa, como si no supiera qué pensar, pero se recuperó rápido, fingiendo ver más allá de mí hacia el interior del apartamento.

—¿Ninguna joven humillada, varada, que necesite un aventón a casa?

Le lancé una mirada furiosa. Él tenía agallas.

—No empieces conmigo.

Brody sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Rachel.

—Siempre estoy dándole problemas.

Ya no tan seguido como solía ser, ya que descubrió que era más fácil si hacía que ellas manejaran sus propios transportes.

—Supongo que eso simplifica las cosas —dijo Rachel, volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa divertida.

—No es gracioso, Pidge.

—¿Pidge? —preguntó Brody.

Rachel se movió nerviosamente.

—Es, eh… una abreviatura de Pigeon. Es sólo un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde lo sacó.

—Tendrás que contármelo cuando lo averigües. Suena como una buena historia. —Brody sonrió—. Buenas noches, Rachel.

—¿Quieres decir buenos días? —preguntó ella.

—Eso también —dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo querer vomitar.

Rachel estaba ocupada desvaneciéndose, así que para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, cerré de golpe la puerta sin advertencia. Se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

Pisoteé por el pasillo hacia la habitación, con Rachel detrás de mí. Se detuvo justo en la puerta, saltando en un pie, tratando de quitarse su tacón.

—Él es bueno, Quinn.

Observé su lucha para balancearse con una pierna, y finalmente decidí ayudarla antes de que se cayera.

—Te vas a lastimar —dije, enganchando mi brazo en su cintura con una mano, y quitando sus tacones con la otra. Me quité la camisa y la tiré en una esquina.

Para mi sorpresa, Rachel alcanzó su espalda para bajar la cremallera de su vestido, lo deslizó hacia abajo, y luego pasó una camiseta sobre su cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que no hay nada que no hayas visto antes —dijo, rodando sus ojos. Se sentó en el colchón y luego empujó sus piernas entre las cobijas y las sábanas. La observé acurrucarse contra la almohada, y luego me quité mis vaqueros, pateándolos a la esquina también.

Estaba curvada en una bola, esperando que fuera a la cama. Me irritaba que hubiera venido a casa con Brody y que ahora se hubiera desvestido en frente de mí como si nada, pero al mismo tiempo, ese era justo el jodido tipo de situación platónica en la que estábamos, y era todo gracias a mí.

Tantas cosas crecían en mi interior. No sabía qué hacer con todo eso.

Cuando hicimos la apuesta, no se me ocurrió que ella podría salir con Brody

Hacer un berrinche sólo la llevaría directo a sus brazos. En el fondo, sabía que haría lo que fuera para mantenerla cerca. Si mantener mis celos escondidos significaba más tiempo con Rachel, eso es lo que yo haría.

Me arrastré en la cama hasta su lado y levanté mi mano, apoyándola sobre su cadera.

—No fui a una pelea esta noche. Will llamó. No fui.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, volteándose.

—Quería asegurarme de que llegarás a casa.

Arrugó su nariz. —No hace falta que me cuides.

Tracé el largo de su brazo con mi dedo. Era tan cálida.

—Lo sé. Creo que todavía me siento mal por la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

—¿Es por eso que dormiste en el sillón? ¿Por qué no te importaba?

—No podía conciliar el sueño luego de que tus… amigas se fueran.

—Dormiste perfectamente en el sillón. ¿Por qué no podías dormir conmigo?

—Quieres decir, ¿junto a alguien que todavía olía al par de zorras de bar que acababa de enviar a casa? ¡No lo sé! ¡Qué egoísta de mi parte!

Retrocedí, tratando de mantener la imagen fuera de mi cabeza.

—Te dije que lo sentía.

—Y yo te dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches —dijo, y se volteó.

Me estiré a través de la almohada para poner mi mano en la suya, acariciando el interior de sus dedos. Me incliné y besé su cabello.

—Estuve tan preocupada de que no me volvieras a hablar… creo que es peor que seas indiferente.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Quinn? No quieres que esté enojada por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me importe. Le dijiste a Brittany que no quieres nada conmigo, pero te enojas tanto cuando yo digo lo mismo, tanto que sales como alma que lleva el diablo y te pones ridículamente borracha. No tienes ningún sentido.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron.

—¿Por eso le dijiste aquellas cosas a Brittany? ¿Por qué le dije que no saldría contigo?

Su expresión era una combinación de sorpresa e ira.

—No, quise decir lo que dije. Sólo que no lo decía como un insulto.

—Yo sólo lo dije porque no quiero arruinar las cosas, Pidgeon. Ni siquiera sé cómo merecerte. Trataba de comprenderlo en mi cabeza.

Decir las palabras me hacía sentir enferma, pero tenían que ser dichas.

—Como sea. Necesito dormir un poco. Tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Con Brody?

—Sí. ¿Puedo dormir?

—Por supuesto —dije, saliendo de la cama. Rachel no dijo una palabra mientras la dejaba atrás. Me senté en el sillón reclinable, cambiando los canales de la televisión. Demasiado para mantener mi temperamento controlado, pero maldición, esa mujer se podía meter bajo mi piel. Hablar con ella era como tener una conversación con un agujero negro. No importaba lo que dijera, incluso las pocas veces que era claro acerca de mis sentimientos. Su oído selectivo era exasperante. No podía hacerla comprender, y ser directo sólo parecía enojarla.

El sol salió media hora después. A pesar de mi ira residual, fui capaz de quedarme dormida.

* * *

Unos momentos después, mi teléfono sonó. Me revolví para buscarlo, todavía medio dormida, y luego lo sostuve contra mi oreja.

—¿Sí?

—¡Estúpida! —dijo Toby, fuerte en mi oído.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, mirando el televisor. Pasaban los dibujos animados de los sábados por la mañana.

—Las diez y algo. Necesito tu ayuda con el camión de papá. Creo que es el módulo de la ignición. Ni siquiera está encendiendo.

—Toby —dije a través de un bostezo—. No sé un carajo acerca de carros. Por eso tengo una moto.

—Entonces, pregúntale a San. Tengo que ir a trabajar en una hora, y no quiero dejar a papá varado.

Bostecé de nuevo. —Maldición, Tob, no dormí en toda la noche. ¿Qué está haciendo Glen?

—¡Trae tu trasero hasta acá! —gritó antes de colgar.

Lancé mi teléfono al sofá y luego me levanté, mirando el reloj en el televisor.

Toby no se había alejado mucho cuando adivinó la hora. Eran las diez con veinte minutos.

La puerta de San estaba cerrada, así que escuché por un minuto antes de tocar dos veces y asomar mi cabeza dentro.

—Oye, San. ¡Santana!

—¿Qué? —dijo Santana. Su voz sonaba como si hubiera tragado grava y la hubiera pasado con ácido.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Brittany lloriqueó un poco, pero no se movió.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó San. Se sentó, tomando una camiseta del suelo y deslizándola sobre su cabeza.

—El camión de papá no arranca. Toby cree que es la ignición.

Santana terminó de vestirse y luego se inclinó sobre Britt.

—Voy a donde Russell por unas horas, nena.

—¿Hmmm?

San besó su frente.

—Voy a ayudar a Quinn con el camión de Russell. Regresaré.

—Está bien —dijo Brittany, durmiéndose de nuevo antes de que San dejara la habitación. Se puso el par de tenis que estaban en la sala y tomó sus llaves.

—¿Vienes o qué? —preguntó.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta mi habitación, arrastrando el trasero como cualquiera que sólo ha tenido cuatro horas de sueño, y no ha dormido bien.

Me coloqué una camiseta sin mangas y luego una sudadera con capucha, y unos vaqueros. Haciendo lo mejor posible para caminar silencioso, gentilmente giré la perilla de la puerta de mi cuarto, pero me detuve antes de salir. La espalda de Rachel estaba hacia mí, su respiración uniforme, y sus piernas desnudas tendidas en direcciones opuestas. Tuve un casi incontrolable impulso de meterme en la cama con ella.

—¡Vamos! —llamó Santana.

Cerré la puerta y la seguí hasta el Charger. Tomamos turnos para bostezar durante todo el camino hasta donde papá, demasiado cansadas para conversar.

* * *

La entrada de grava crujió bajo las llantas del Charger, y saludé a Toby y a papá antes de pisar el patio.

El camión de papá estaba estacionado en frente de la casa. Empujé mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi sudadera, sintiendo el frío en el aire. Hoja caídas crujían bajo mis botas mientras caminaba a través del césped.

—Bueno, hola, Sanny—dijo papá con una sonrisa.

—Hola, tío Russ. Escuché que tenías un problema de ignición.

Papá puso una mano en su cintura redonda.

—Eso creemos… eso creemos. —Asintió, mirando el motor.

—¿Qué les hace creer eso? —preguntó Santana, enrollando sus mangas.

Toby señaló el salpicadero.

—Eh… esta derretido. Ese fue mi primer indicio.

—Bien hecho —dijo Santana—. Quinn y yo iremos a la tienda de repuestos y recogeremos uno nuevo. Lo pondré y estarás listo.

—En teoría —dije, pasándole un destornillador a Santana.

Desatornilló los pernos del módulo de ignición y luego lo quitó. Todos observamos la cubierta derretida.

San señaló el descubierto sitio donde el módulo de ignición estaba.

—Vamos a tener que remplazar esos cables. ¿Ven las marcas de quemaduras? — preguntó, tocando el metal—. El aislamiento de los cables está derretido también.

—Gracias, Sanny. Voy a bañarme. Tengo que alistarme para ir a trabajar — dijo Toby.

Despues de un rato Toby dio un portazo en la puerta con tela metálica cuando salió de la casa. Me dio un puñetazo en el brazo, incluso antes de que lo viera levantar un puño.

—¡Hasta luego, perdedoras! — Tob sonrió, y luego se metió en su coche, un Dodge Intrepid rojo oscuro y deteriorado.

Ese auto no era genial ni siquiera cuando íbamos al instituto, pero él lo amaba. Sobre todo porque lo compró con su esfuerzo.

Un pequeño cachorro negro ladró, volviendo mi atención hacia la casa.

Papá sonrió, palmeando su muslo.

—Bueno, vamos, miedoso.

El cachorro dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y luego retrocedió a la casa, ladrando.

—¿Cómo lo está haciendo? —pregunté.

—Hizo pis en el baño dos veces.

Hice una mueca. —Lo siento.

Santana se rió. —Al menos entendió la idea.

Papá asintió y sacudió la mano con indulgencia.

—Sólo hasta mañana —le dije.

—Está bien, hija. Ha estado entreteniéndonos. A Toby le gusta.

—Bien. —Sonreí.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —preguntó papá.

Me froté el brazo que latía por el puñetazo de Tob.

—San me recordaba el fracaso que cree que soy cuando se trata de chicas.

San se rió una vez.

—Eres un montón de cosas, Lucy. Un fracaso no es una de ellas. Sólo creo que tienes un largo camino por recorrer, entre tú y el temperamento de Rachel, las probabilidades están en tu contra.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y me enderecé.

—Rachel no tiene un mal temperamento.

Papá sacudió la mano.

—Cálmate, pequeña. No está hablando mal de Rachel.

—Ella no es así.

—Está bien —dijo papá con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre sabía cómo manejarnos cuando las cosas se ponían tensas, y por lo general trataba de apaciguarnos antes de que hubiéramos ido demasiado lejos.

Santana tiró el trapo sucio sobre la caja de herramientas.

—Vamos a conseguir ese repuesto.

—Déjame saber cuánto te debo.

Negué con la cabeza. —Lo tengo, papá. Estamos a mano por el perro.

Papá sonrió y comenzó a recoger el desorden que Toby dejó en la caja de herramientas.

—Está bien, entonces. Nos vemos en un rato.

Santana y yo fuimos en el Charger a la tienda de repuestos. Hacía mucho frío. Apreté los extremos de mis mangas en los puños para mantener las manos calientes.

—Es una perra fría hoy —dijo San.

—Casi.

—Creo que le va a gustar el cachorro.

—Eso espero.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, Santana asintió.

—No era mi intención insultar a Berry. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Sé lo que sientes por ella, y la verdad es que espero que funcione. Sólo estoy nerviosa.

—Sí.

San se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda de repuestos y estacionó, pero no apagó el motor. —Tiene una cita con Brody Weston esta noche, Quinn. ¿Cómo crees que estarás cuando pase a recogerla? ¿Has pensado en ello?

—Estoy tratando de no hacerlo.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías. Si realmente quieres que esto funcione, tienes que dejar de reaccionar de la manera que quieres, y reaccionar de la manera en que funcione para ti.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Crees que vas a ganar algún punto si estás haciendo un mohín mientras ella se está preparando y, a continuación, actúas como una idiota con Brody? ¿O crees que ella apreciará si le dices lo increíble que se ve y la despides como una amiga haría?

—No quiero ser sólo su amiga.

—Ya lo sé, y lo sabes, y en enano probablemente lo sabe, también... y puedes estar absolutamente segura de que Weston lo sabe.

—¿Tienes que seguir diciendo ese jodido nombre?

San apagó el motor.

—Vamos, Lucy. Tú y yo sabemos que siempre y cuando sigas mostrándole a Brody que lo que hace te cabrea, él seguirá ese juego. No le des la satisfacción, y juega mejor que él. Demostrará lo imbécil que es, y Rachel se librará de él por su cuenta.

Pensé en lo que estaba diciendo, y luego la miré.

—¿Tú... realmente lo crees?

—Sí, ahora vamos a conseguir ese repuesto para el viejito Russell y volvamos a casa antes de que Britt se despierte y explote mi teléfono porque ya no se acuerda de lo que le dije cuando me fui.

Me reí y seguí a San en la tienda. —Eres una jodida idiota.

No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar la parte que San buscaba, y no mucho más para que la remplazara. En poco más de una hora, Santana había instalado el módulo de encendido, encendió el camión, y tuve una visita lo suficientemente larga con papá. Para cuando nos despedíamos mientras el Charger retrocedía fuera de la calzada, ya era unos pocos minutos después de mediodía.

* * *

Como Santana predijo, Brittany ya estaba despierta en el momento en que llegamos al apartamento. Trató de actuar irritada antes de que Santana explicara nuestra ausencia, pero era obvio que estaba más que contenta de tenerla en casa.

—He estado tan aburrida. Rachel sigue durmiendo.

—¿Todavía? —le pregunté, quitándome los converse.

Brittany asintió e hizo una mueca.

—A la chica le gusta dormir. A menos que se haya emborrachado increíblemente la noche anterior, duerme para siempre. He dejado de intentar convertirla en una persona mañanera.

La puerta crujió cuando la abrí lentamente. Rachel estaba boca abajo, casi en la misma posición que estaba cuando me fui, justo al otro lado de la cama. Parte de su cabello estaba enmarañado contra su cara, la otra en suaves ondas a través de mi almohada.

La camiseta de Rachel se agrupaba alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus bragas azul claro. Sólo eran de algodón, no era particularmente sexy, y parecía en estado de coma, pero aún así, mirándola acostada al azar en mis sábanas blancas con el sol de la tarde entrando por las ventanas, su belleza era indescriptible.

—¿Pidge? ¿Vas a levantarte hoy?

Murmuró y luego volvió la cabeza. Di unos cuantos pasos más en la habitación.

—Pigeon.

—Hep... merf... furfon... shaw.

Brittany tenía razón. No despertaría pronto. Cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mí, y entonces me uní a San y Britt en la sala de estar. Comían de un plato de nachos que Brittany había hecho, mirando algo de chicas en la televisión.

—¿Se despertó? —preguntó Britt.

Negué con la cabeza, sentándome en el sillón. —Nop. Estaba hablaba de algo, sin embargo.

Brittany sonrió, con los labios sellados para evitar que los alimentos se cayeran. —Hace eso —dijo, con la boca llena—. Oí que te fuiste de tu habitación anoche. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Estaba siendo una imbécil.

Las cejas de Britt se levantaron. —¿Cómo es eso?

—Me sentía frustrada. Casi le dije cómo me sentía y era como si le hubiera entrado por un oído y salido por el otro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Cansada por el momento.

Un nacho voló a mi cara, pero se quedó corto, aterrizando en mi camisa. Lo recogí y lo metí en mi boca, haciendo crujir la tortilla, el queso y la crema agria.

No era del todo malo.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros. —No me acuerdo. Algo acerca de ser quien se merecía.

—Oh —dijo Brittany, suspirando. Se apartó de mí, en dirección a San con una sonrisa irónica—. Eso fue muy bueno. Incluso tú tienes que admitirlo.

La boca de Santana se curvó a un lado, esa era la única reacción que obtendría de ella por ese comentario.

—Eres una gruñóna —dijo Britt, con el ceño fruncido.

Santana se levantó. —No, cariño. Simplemente no me estoy sintiendo del todo bien. —Cogió una revista de automóviles de la mesa, y se dirigió al baño.

Con una expresión simpática, Britt observó a Santana salir, y luego se volvió hacia mí, con el rostro transformándose por el disgusto.

—Supongo que utilizaré tu baño durante las próximas horas.

—Si no quieres perder tu sentido del olfato por el resto de tu vida.

—Puede que quiera después de eso —dijo, temblando.

Brittany volvió a poner la película, y vimos el resto de ella.

Realmente no sabía de lo que iba. Una mujer hablaba algo sobre vacas viejas y como su compañero de cuarto era un gigoló. Al final de la película, San se nos había unido, y el personaje principal se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por su compañera de cuarto, ella no era una vaca vieja, después de todo, y el gigoló, ahora reformado, estaba enojado por algún estúpido malentendido. Ella sólo tenía que perseguirlo por la calle, besarlo, y todo estaba bien. No era la peor película que jamás había visto, pero aún así era una película para soñar rosa... y todavía de mala calidad.

Al medio día, el apartamento estaba bien iluminado, y el televisor encendido, aunque en silencio. Todo parecía normal, pero también vacío. Era un sábado normal. Pero algo estaba mal. Algo faltaba.

Rachel.

Incluso con ella en la habitación de al lado, dormida, el apartamento se sentía diferente sin su voz, sus golpes juguetones, o incluso el sonido de ella mordiéndose las uñas. Me había acostumbrado a todo esto, en nuestro poco tiempo juntas.

Justo cuando los créditos de la segunda película comenzaron a rodar, oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y los pies de Rachel arrastrándose por el suelo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró. Iba a empezar a prepararse para su cita con Brody. Al instante, mi temperamento comenzó a hervir.

—Lucy—advirtió Santana.

Las palabras de San de hoy temprano se repetían en mi cabeza. Weston estaba jugando el juego, y yo tenía que jugar mejor. Mi adrenalina se calmó, y me relajé contra el cojín del sofá. Ya era hora de poner mi cara de póquer.

El zumbido de los tubos del baño señalaron la intención de Rachel de tomar una ducha. Brittany se puso de pie, y luego casi bailó hacia mi baño. Podía oír sus voces bromeando, pero no pude entender lo que decían.

Me acerqué suavemente al pasillo, y acerqué la oreja a la puerta.

—No estoy muy emocionada de que escuches a mi chica orinar —dijo San en un susurro.

Puse mi dedo en los labios, y luego volví mi atención a sus voces.

—Se lo he explicado —dijo Rachel.

Se escuchó la cadena del inodoro y el grifo se encendió, y de repente Rachel gritó. Sin pensarlo, agarré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

—¿Pidge?

Britt se echó a reír. —Sólo tiré la cadena del inodoro, Quinnie, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Pigeon?

—Estoy genial. Fuera. —Cerré la puerta y suspiré. Eso fue una estupidez.

Después de unos segundos de tensión, me di cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas sabía que me encontraba justo al otro lado de la puerta, así que coloqué la oreja en la madera de nuevo.

—¿Es mucho pedir cerraduras para las puertas?—preguntó Rachel—. ¿Britt?

—Es realmente una lástima que ustedes dos no pudieron estar en la misma página. Tú eres la única chica que podría haber… —Suspiró—. Olvídalo. Ya no importa.

El agua se apagó. —Eres tan mala como ella—dijo Rachel, su voz cargada con frustración—. Es un virus… nadie aquí tiene sentido. Estas enojada con Quinn, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé —respondió Brittany.

Esa fue mi señal para volver a la sala de estar, pero mi corazón latía a un millón de kilómetros por hora. Por alguna razón, si Brittany pensaba que estaba bien, sentía como si tuviera luz verde, que yo no era una completa idiota por tratar de estar en la vida de Rachel.

Tan pronto como me senté en el sofá, Brittany salió del baño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sintiendo que algo andaba mal.

—Nada, cariño. Ven a sentarte —dijo San , acariciando el espacio vacío a su lado.

Brittany felizmente cumplió, tumbándose a su lado, con el torso apoyado en su pecho.

El secador de pelo se encendió en el baño, y miré el reloj. La única cosa peor que tener que estar bien con Rachel saliendo en una cita con Weston, era tener a Weston esperando a Rachel en mi apartamento. Mantener la calma durante unos minutos mientras ella agarraba su bolso y salía era una cosa.

Mirar su fea cara mientras se sentaba en mi sofá, sabiendo que él planeaba entrar en sus pantalones al final de la noche, era otra.

Un poco de mi ansiedad se alivió cuando Rachel salió del baño. Llevaba un vestido rojo, y sus labios combinaban a la perfección. Su cabello en rizos, me recordó a una de esas chicas modelos de los años cincuenta. Pero, mejor… Mucho mejor.

Sonreí, y ni siquiera estaba obligada. —Estás... hermosa.

—Gracias —dijo, claramente tomándola con la guardia baja.

El timbre sonó, y al instante la adrenalina se apoderó de mis venas. Tomé una respiración profunda, decidida a mantener la calma.

Rachel abrió la puerta, y a Brody le tomó varios segundos para hablar.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto —susurró.

Sí, definitivamente iba a vomitar antes de que terminara lanzando un puñetazo. Qué perdedor.

La sonrisa de Brittany se extendió de una oreja a la otra. Santana parecía muy feliz, también. Negándome a dar la vuelta, mantuve mis ojos en el televisor.

Si veía la mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Brody, treparía sobre el sofá y lo noquearía al piso sin que siquiera diera un paso.

La puerta se cerró y me incliné hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Quinn—dijo San.

—Necesito un trago.


	15. Vaciando Botellas

_**Hola chicas, he regresado, disculpen la ausencia pero tenia examenes. Aparte de estar arreglando unos asuntos personales. No se preocupen que saben perfectamente que jamas les dejaria un FF sin terminar. Disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Vaciando Botellas**_

Menos de una semana después, había vaciado mi segunda botella de whisky. Entre lidiar con Rachel pasando más y más tiempo con Brody, y que me pidiera que la libere de la apuesta para poder irse, mis labios tocaban la boca de la botella más de lo que mis cigarrillos lo hacían.

Brody arruinó la sorpresa de Rachel el jueves en el almuerzo, así que tuve que luchar para moverlo al viernes por la noche en lugar del domingo. Estaba agradecida por la distracción, pero no fue suficiente.

El jueves por la noche, Rachel y Brittany charlaban en el baño. El comportamiento de Rachel combinó con la forma que me miró: apenas había hablado conmigo esa noche, ya que me negué a dejarla fuera de la apuesta.

Con la esperanza de suavizar las cosas, me metí en el baño.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—San quiere visitar el nuevo lugar mexicano en el centro, si ustedes quieren ir —dijo Brittany, ausente, peinando su cabello.

—Pensé que Pidge y yo podríamos ir solas esta noche.

Rachel maquilló sus labios con labial. —Voy a salir con Brody.

—¿Otra vez? —dije, sintiendo mi cara comprimirse en un ceño.

—Otra vez —dijo ligeramente.

El timbre sonó, y Rachel salió del baño y se precipitó a través de la sala para abrir la puerta principal. La seguí y me situé detrás de ella, haciendo un espacio para darle a Weston mi mejor mirada de muerte.

—¿Alguna vez te ves menos que magnífica? —preguntó el.

—Basándome en la primera vez que viniste aquí, tendré que decir que sí — le dije sin expresión.

Rachel levantó un dedo hacia Weston, y se volvió. Esperaba que regresara bruscamente mi comentario, pero estaba sonriendo. Echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me apretó. Al principio me tensé, pensando que trataba de golpearme, pero una vez que reconocí que me abrazaba, me relajé, y luego tiré de ella hacia mí. Se apartó y sonrió.

—Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo, con aprecio genuino en su voz—. ¿Puedo tomar un vale para la cena?

Tenía una calidez en sus ojos en la cual me perdí, pero sobre todo me sorprendió que después de no hablar conmigo toda la tarde y la noche, estuviera en mis brazos.

—¿Mañana?

Me abrazó de nuevo. —Absolutamente. —Se despidió mientras tomaba la mano de Brody y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Me di la vuelta y froté la parte trasera de mi cuello. —Necesito... necesito…

—¿Un trago?—preguntó Santana, había un tono de preocupación en su voz. Miró hacia a la cocina—. No tenemos mucho, sólo cerveza.

—Entonces, creo que haré un viaje a la tienda de licores.

—Voy a ir con ustedes —dijo Brittany, saltando para agarrar su abrigo.

—¿Por qué no manejas? —le dijo San, lanzándole las llaves.

Britt miró a la colección de metales en la mano —¿Estás segura?

Santana suspiró. —No creo que Quinn deba conducir. En cualquier lugar… si me entiendes.

Brittany asintió con entusiasmo.

—La tengo. —Me agarró la mano—. Vamos, Quinnie. Te ayudaremos. —Empecé a seguirla a la puerta, pero se detuvo bruscamente, girando sobre sus talones—. ¡Pero! Tienes que prometerme algo. No pelees esta noche. Ahogar tus penas, sí —dijo, tomando mi barbilla y obligándome a asentir—. Borracha, no. —Otra vez me hizo asentir.

Me aparté, agitando la mano.

—¿Lo prometes? —Levantó una ceja.

—Sí.

Sonrió. —Entonces nos vamos.

* * *

Con mis dedos en los labios y mi codo contra la puerta, veía el mundo pasar por mi ventana. El tiempo frío trajo consigo un salvaje viento, azotando los árboles y arbustos, haciendo que las farolas que colgaban empezaran a balancearse atrás y adelante. La falda del vestido de Rachel era bastante corta. Los ojos de Weston tenían que mantenerse en su cabeza. La manera en que las rodillas desnudas de Rach se veían cuando se sentaba a mi lado en el asiento trasero del auto vino a mi mente, y me imaginé a Brody notando su suave y brillante piel como yo, pero con menos aprecio y más alucinación.

Los celos empezaron a brotar, pero Brittany puso el freno de emergencia.

—Estamos aquí.

La suave luz del cartel de Licores Ugly Fixer estaba encendida en la entrada.

Brittany era mi sombra por el pasillo tres. Sólo me tomó un momento encontrar lo que buscaba. La única botella que me ayudaría para una noche como esta: whisky

Jim Beam.

—¿Estás segura que quieres eso? —preguntó Brittany, su voz teñida de advertencia—. Tienes una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que organizar mañana. —Estoy segura —dije, tomando la botella en el mostrador.

En el segundo que mi culo golpeó el asiento de pasajero, saqué la tapa y bebí un trago, apoyando mi cabeza contra el respaldo.

Brittany me miró por un momento, y luego metió reversa.

—Esto será divertido, te lo aseguro.

Para el momento que llegamos al apartamento, me había bebido el whisky que estaba en el cuello de la botella, y seguía avanzando.

—No es cierto —dijo Santana al ver la botella.

—Sí, lo es —le dije, tomando otro trago—. ¿Quieres? —pregunté, apuntando la boca de vidrio en su dirección.

Hizo una mueca. —Dios, no. Tengo que estar sobria para poder reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido cuando vayas toda Quinn-Jim-Beam sobre Brody Plastico Weston después.

—No, no —dijo Brittany—. Me lo prometió.

—Lo hice —le dije con una sonrisa, para hacerla sentir mejor—. Lo prometí.

Durante la siguiente hora, Santana y Brittany hicieron todo lo posible para pensar en otra cosa. El Sr. Beam hizo todo lo posible para mantenerme insensible.

Pasadas más de dos horas, las palabras de San parecían más lentas. Brittany se rió de la estúpida sonrisa en mi cara.

—¿Ves? Es una borracha feliz.

Solté el aire a través de mis labios, y dejé escapar un sonido de soplo.

—No estoy borracha. Todavía no.

San señaló el líquido ambarino disminuyendo.

—Si bebes el resto de eso, lo estarás.

Levanté la botella, y luego miré el reloj. —Tres horas. Debe ser un buen día.

—Levanté la botella hacia Santana, y luego la coloqué en mis labios, tomándomelo todo. El resto del contenido salió de mis labios y sentí los dientes entumecidos, y quemó todo el camino hasta mi estómago.

—Jesús, Quinn —dijo San con el ceño fruncido—. Te vas a desmayar. No quieres estar así cuando ella llegue.

El sonido de un motor se hizo más fuerte cuando se acercó al apartamento y luego vibró en el exterior. Sabía que era del Porsche de Weston.

Una sonrisa descuidada se extendió por mis labios —¿Para qué? Aquí es donde se produce la magia.

Britt me miró con recelo. —Quinn Fabray... ¡lo prometiste!

Asentí. —Lo hice. Lo prometí. Sólo voy a ayudarla a salir del coche. —Mis piernas estaban allí, pero no las podía sentir. El respaldo del sofá resultó ser un gran estabilizador de mi intento de ebriedad en pie.

En la puerta, mi mano abarcaba la perilla, pero Brittany suavemente la cubrió con la mano.

—Voy a ir contigo. Para asegurarme que no rompas tú promesa.

—Buena idea —dije. Abrí la puerta, y al instante la adrenalina me atravesó.

El Porsche se sacudió una vez, y las ventanas estaban empañadas.

No estaba segura de cómo mis piernas se movían tan rápido en mi condición, de repente estaba en la parte baja de las escaleras. Brittany tomó mi camisa en un puño. Tan delicada como era, era sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Quinnie —dijo en un susurro—, Rach no va a dejarlo ir demasiado lejos. Primero, trata de calmarte.

—Sólo voy a comprobar que se encuentre bien —dije, caminando hacia el coche de Weston. El lado de mi mano golpeó la ventana del pasajero tan fuerte, que me sorprendió que no se rompiera. Cuando no abrieron, lo hice por ellos.

Rachel jugueteaba con su vestido. Su pelo estaba revuelto y tenía poco brillo en los labios, un signo revelador de lo que habían estado haciendo.

Weston se tensó. —¿Qué demonios, Quinn?

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, pero podía sentir la mano de Brittany en mi hombro.

—Vamos, Rachel. Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Brittany.

Rachel parpadeó un par de veces. Sabia que Britt hablaba en serio.—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sólo ven! —espetó.

Rachel miró a Weston. —Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Brody meneó la cabeza, molesto. —No, está bien. Ve.

Tomé la mano de Rachel mientras salía del Porsche, y luego cerré la puerta de una patada. Rachel volteó, quedándose entre el coche y yo, empujando mi hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Basta!

El Porsche chilló fuera de la zona de aparcamiento. Cobarde. Saqué los cigarrillos del bolsillo de mi pantalon y encendí uno.

—Puedes entrar, Britt.

—Vamos, Rachel.

—¿Por qué no te quedas, Barbs? —le dije. La palabra sonaba ridícula. Cómo Brody podía pronunciar esa palabra con una cara seria era una hazaña.

Rachel asintió hacia Brittany para seguir adelante, y ella a regañadientes accedió.

La miré por un momento, tomando una calada o dos de mi cigarrillo. Rachel cruzó los brazos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba follándote delante de mi apartamento!

—Puede que esté quedándome en tu casa, pero lo que hago, y con quién lo hago, es mi problema.

Apagué el cigarrillo en el suelo. —Eres mucho mejor que eso, Pidge. No dejes que te folle en un coche como una barata cita de graduación.

—¡No iba a tener sexo con él!

Moví mi mano hacia el espacio vacío donde estaba el coche de Weston.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, entonces?

—¿Nunca has besado a alguien sin que llegue a nada más?

Eso fue lo más estúpido que había escuchado. —¿Cuál es el punto en eso?

—Es el concepto que existe para mucha gente… sobre todo para aquellos que tienen citas.

—Todas las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se sacudía... ¿cómo iba yo a saber?

—¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

¿Espiarla? Sabe que podemos escuchar cada coche desde el apartamento, ¿y decidió que justo fuera de mi puerta era un buen lugar para besuquearse con un hombre que no soporto? Me froté y sacudí la cara con frustración, tratando de mantener la calma.

—No puedo soportar esto, Pigeon. Siento que me estoy volviendo loca.

—¿No puedes soportar qué?

—Si duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel por mucho tiempo si me entero que… simplemente no me lo digas.

—Quinn. —Hervía—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! ¡Eso es un gran paso para mí!

—¡Eso es lo que todas las chicas dicen!

—¡No me refiero a las putas con las que lidias! ¡Me refiero a mí! —Llevó la mano a su pecho—. Yo no he… ¡ugh! No importa. —Dio unos pasos, pero agarré su brazo, girándola hacia mí.

—¿Tu no, qué? —Incluso en mi estado actual, la respuesta vino a mí—. ¿Eres virgen?

—¿Y qué? —dijo, ruborizándose.

—Por eso que Britt estaba tan segura que no irías tan lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio los cuatro años de escuela secundaria. ¡Él era un aspirante a ministro bautista! ¡Esto nunca fue un tema para nosotros!

—¿Un ministro de la juventud? ¿Qué pasó después de toda la dura abstinencia?

—Quería casarse y quedarse en… Kansas. Yo no lo hacía.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Tiene casi diecinueve años, y todavía virgen? Eso era casi imposible en estos días. No podía recordar conocer a alguien así desde el inicio de la escuela secundaria.

Me acerqué y tomé cada lado de su cara.

—Virgen. Nunca me hubiera imaginado con la forma en que bailaste en The Red.

—Muy gracioso Quinn.—dijo, pisando fuerte hacia las escaleras.

Fui tras ella, pero me caí en el camino. Mi codo chocó contra la esquina de la escalera de hormigón, pero el dolor nunca llegó. Rodé sobre mi espalda, riendohistéricamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate! —dijo, tirando de mí hasta ponerme de pie.

Mi visión se volvió borrosa, y entonces estábamos en clase de Chaney. Rachel estaba sentada en su escritorio con algo que parecía un vestido de graduación, y yo estaba en bóxers. La habitación estaba vacía, y era o bien atardecer o amanecer.

_—¿Vas a alguna parte? —pregunté, ¿no le preocupa que yo no estuviera vestida?_

_Rachel sonrió, extendiendo la mano para tocar mi cara. _

_—Nop. No voy a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí para quedarme._

_—¿Lo prometes? —le pregunté, tocando sus rodillas. Abrió sus piernas lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera encajar cómodamente entre sus muslos._

_—Al final de todo, soy tuya._

_No estaba muy segura de lo que quería decir, pero estaba encima de mí. Sus labios viajaron por mi cuello, y cerré los ojos en un estado de completa y total euforia. Todo por lo que había trabajado estaba sucediendo. Sus dedos viajaron por mi torso, y aspiré un poco justo cuando se deslizó entre mi bóxer y se instaló en mi miembro. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el miedo que sentí antes, acababa de ser superado. Giré mis dedos en su pelo, y apreté los labios contra los suyos, sin perder tiempo para acariciar el interior de su boca con mi lengua._

_Uno de sus tacones se cayó al suelo, y bajé la mirada._

_—Me tengo que ir —dijo, triste._

_—¿Qué? Pensé que habías dicho que no te ibas a ninguna parte. Sonrió. —Esfuérzate más._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Esfuérzate más —repitió, tocándome la cara._

_—Espera —dije, no queriendo terminar—. Te amo, Pigeon._

Mis ojos parpadearon lentamente. Cuando se centraron, reconocí el ventilador de techo. Mi cuerpo dolía por todas partes, y la cabeza me palpitaba con cada latido de mi corazón.

Desde algún lugar de la sala, la chillona voz de Brittany llenó mis oídos. Por el contrario, la voz baja de San fue sofocada con las voces de Britt y Rachel.

Cerré los ojos, cayendo en una profunda depresión. Sólo fue un sueño. Nada de eso fue real. Me froté la cara, tratando de producir suficiente motivación para sacar mi culo de la cama.

Lo que sea que hice ayer en la noche, esperaba que fuera digno del sentimiento de carne pulverizada en el fondo de un bote de basura. Mis pies se sentían pesados mientras los arrastraba por el suelo para recoger un par de jeans arrugados en el rincón. Me los puse, y me tropecé a la cocina, retrocediendo ante el sonido de sus voces.

—Ustedes son jodidamente ruidosas —dije, abotonando mis jeans.

—Lo siento —dijo Rachel, apenas mirándome. No hay duda que probablemente hice algo estúpido para avergonzarla anoche.

—¿Quién diablos me dejó beber tanto anoche?

La cara de Brittany se retorció con disgusto. —Tú lo hiciste. Te fuiste a comprar alcohol después de que Rach se fuese con Brody, y arruinaste todo el asunto cuando regresó.

Fragmentos de recuerdos volvieron en pequeñas piezas. Rachel se fue con Weston. Yo estaba deprimida. Fui a la tienda de licor con Britt.

—Maldita sea —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Te divertiste? —le pregunté a Rachel. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Oh, mierda. Debió haber sido peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, pero cuando la palabra salió, me arrepentí.

Brittany se rió, claramente sorprendida por mi pérdida de memoria.

—La sacaste del coche de Brody, viendo todo rojo cuando los sorprendiste acaramelados como estudiantes de secundaria. ¡Empañaron las ventanas y todo!

Intenté recordar. Esa escena no me suena, pero los celos sí.

Rachel parecía a punto de estallar, y retrocedí ante su mirada.

—¿Qué tan cabreada estás? —le pregunté, esperando que una explosión de gritos se infiltrase en mi ya palpitante cabeza.

Rachel pisoteó fuerte hacia el dormitorio, y la seguí, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de nosotras.

Se volvió. Su expresión era diferente de lo que había visto antes. No estaba segura de cómo leerlo.

—¿No recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste anoche? — preguntó.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Fui grosera contigo?

—¡No, no fuiste grosera conmigo! Tú… nosotras… —Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

Cuando levantó su mano, una nueva y brillante pieza de joyería se deslizó de su muñeca a su antebrazo. —¿De dónde salió esto? —pregunté, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

—Es mía —dijo, alejándose.

—Nunca la había visto antes. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Brody me la dio hace unos quince minutos —dijo.

Rabia creció en mi interior. Necesitaba golpear algo para sentirme mejor.

—¿Qué diablos hacía ese imbécil aquí? ¿Pasó la noche aquí?

Se cruzó de brazos, imperturbable. —Fue de compras en busca de mi regalo de cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo.

—No es tu cumpleaños, todavía. —Mi ira se desbordó, pero el hecho que no estuviera intimidada en absoluto, me ayudó a mantenerla bajo control.

—No podía esperar —dijo, levantando la barbilla.

—No es de extrañar que tuviese que arrastrar tu trasero de su coche, parece que tú… —Me detuve, presionando mis labios para evitar que el resto salga. No era un buen momento para decir palabras que no pudiera retroceder.

—¿Qué? Parece como si yo, ¿qué?

Apreté los dientes. —Nada. Estoy enojada e iba a decir algo que no quería decir.

—Nunca te has detenido antes.

—Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello —dije, caminando hacia la puerta—. Dejaré que te vistas.

Cuando llegué a la perilla, un dolor se disparó de mi codo hasta mi brazo.

Lo toqué, y era tierno. Al levantarlo, reveló lo que había sospechado: un moretón fresco. Mi mente corrió a averiguar lo que podría haberlo causado, y recordé que Rachel me dijo que era virgen, me caí riendo, y entonces me ayudó a desvestirme… y entonces… Oh, Dios.

—Me caí en las escaleras anoche. Y tú me ayudaste a llegar a la cama…

Nosotras —dije, dando un paso hacia ella. El recuerdo de mí estrellándome contra ella mientras estaba de pie semi desnuda frente al armario, pasó por mi mente.

Casi la había follado, tomando su virginidad cuando estaba borracha. La idea de lo que podría haber sucedido me hizo sentir avergonzada por primera vez desde… nunca.

—No, no lo hicimos. No pasó nada —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Me encogí.

—Empañaron las ventanas de Weston, te saqué del coche y después traté de… —Traté de recordar. Era repugnante. Afortunadamente, incluso en mi borrachera, me detuve, pero ¿qué si no lo hubiera hecho? Rach no merecía que su primera vez fuera así con nadie y yo menos que todos. Guau. Por un momento, realmente creí que había cambiado. Sólo tomó una botella de whisky y la mención de la palabra virgen para hace revivir mi polla. Me volví hacia lapuerta y agarré el pomo.

—Estas volviéndome una jodida psicópata, Pigeon —gruñí por encima de mi hombro—. No puedo pensar bien cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—¿Así que es mi culpa?

Me volví. Mis ojos se posaron en la delantera de su bata, luego en sus piernas, sus pies y luego volviendo a sus ojos.

—No sé. Mi memoria es un poco confusa… pero no recuerdo que dijeras que no.

Dio un paso hacia adelante. Al principio parecía a punto de saltar, pero su rostro se suavizó, sus hombros cayeron.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Quinn?

Le eché un vistazo a la pulsera, y luego a ella.

—¿Esperabas que no lo recordara?

—¡No! ¡Estaba furiosa porque se te olvidó!

No. Ella no lo hizo. Mierda. —¿Por qué?

—Porque si yo… si nosotras… ¡No sé por qué! ¡Sólo lo estaba!

Estaba a punto de admitirlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Se enojó conmigo porque iba a darme su virginidad y no recordaba lo que había sucedido. Eso era todo. Este era mi momento. Estábamos finalmente cerca de aclarar nuestro asunto de una vez, pero el tiempo se acababa. Santana iba a venir en cualquier momento a decirle a Rachel que salga con Britt por los planes de la fiesta.

Corrí hacia ella, deteniéndome a centímetros. Mis manos tocaron cada lado de su cara.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Pidge?

Sus ojos empezaron por mi cintura, y luego viajó lentamente a mis ojos.

—Tú dímelo.

Su rostro quedó en blanco, como si admitir profundos sentimientos por mí hiciera apagar todo su sistema.

Un golpe en la puerta provocó mi ira, pero me mantuve enfocada.

—¿Berry? —dijo Santana—. Britt va a hacer algunas diligencias, quiere que lo sepas en caso de que quieras ir con ella.

—¿Pidge? —le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí —le gritó a San—. Tengo algunas cosas que necesito comprar.

—Bien, estará lista para irse cuando tú lo estés —dijo, sus pasos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—¿Pidge? —dije, desesperada por mantenerme en el camino.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sacó un par de cosas del armario, y luego pasó por delante de mí. —¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy.

—Seguro —dije, exhalando.

* * *

**_RACHEL POV_**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate! —dije, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y le ayudé a subir las escaleras. Santana y Britt ya estaban en cama, por lo que sin ayuda a plena vista, me quitélos tacones para evitar romperme los tobillos al guiar a Quinn a la habitación. Cayó de espaldas a la cama, tirando de mí con ella.

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Su expresión era repentinamente seria. Se inclinó, casi besándome, pero la alejé. Las cejas de Quinn se elevaron.

—Ya basta, Lucy —dije.

Me abrazó fuertemente contra ella hasta que dejé de luchar y luego alejó la correa de mi vestido, haciendo que ésta colgara de mi hombro.

—Desde que la palabra virgen salió de tus labios… tengo una urgencia repentina de ayudarte a salir de este vestido.

—Qué mal. Estabas dispuesta a matar a Brody por la misma razón hace veinte minutos, así que no seas una hipócrita.

—Al diablo con Weston. Él no te conoce como yo.

—Anda, Quinn. Vamos a quitarte la ropa y meterte a la cama.

—De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. —rió entre dientes.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente poner mi pie entre sus piernas.

—Lo suficiente. —sonrió, tirando del dobladillo de mi vestido.

—Probablemente superaste lo suficiente hace mucho, —le dije, dándole una palmada en la mano. Coloqué mi rodilla en el colchón junto a ella y tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Intentó tomarme otra vez pero lo agarré de la muñeca, oliendo el hedor de acre en el aire—. Dios, Lucy, apestas a Jack Daniels.

—Jim Beam —corrigió con una inclinación ebria.

—Huele a madera quemada y productos químicos.

—Sabe así, también. —dijo riendo. Abrí el boton de su Pantalon. Se echó a reír con las sacudidas del movimiento y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme—. Es mejor que cuides tu virginidad, Pidge. Sabes que me gusta duro.

—Cállate. —dije, deslizándo los pantalones vaqueros hacia abajo sobre sus caderas y luego sus piernas. Tiré los vaqueros al suelo y me paré con las manos en mis caderas, mi respiración era dificultosa. Sus piernas estaban colgando de la cama, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda y pesada. Se había quedado dormida.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé al armario. Sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras revolvía la ropa. Abrí la cremallera del vestido y lo empujé hacia abajo sobre mis caderas, dejándolo caer hasta los tobillos. Lo pateé a la esquina, deshice la cola de caballo, sacudiendo el pelo.

El armario estaba lleno de su ropa y la mía, solté una respiración, soplando mi cabello fuera de mi rostro mientras buscaba a través del desorden por una camiseta. Mientras que retiraba una de la percha, Quinn se estrelló contra mi espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¡Me asustaste hasta la mierda! —Me quejé.

Deslizó sus manos sobre mi piel. Me di cuenta de que se sentían diferentes; lentos y pausados. Cerré los ojos cuando tiró de mí contra ella y enterró su cara en mi pelo, acariciando mi cuello. El sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía, hizo que me tomara un momento para protestar.

—Quinn…

Tiró de mi pelo a un lado y rozó sus labios a lo largo de mi espalda, de un hombro a otro, soltando el broche de mi sujetador. Besó la piel desnuda en la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca se sentía demasiado bien para detenerla. Un silencioso gemido escapó de su garganta cuando ella apretó su pelvis contra la mía, y pude sentir lo mucho que me deseaba a través de sus bóxers.

Contuve la respiración, sabiendo que lo único que nos mantenía de ese gran paso que hace momentos estaba en contra eran sólo dos piezas de tela delgada.

Quinn me volvió hacia ella y luego presionó contra mí, inclinando mi espalda contra la pared. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pude ver el dolor en su expresión mientras analizaba mi piel desnuda. La había visto persuadir a las mujeres, pero esto era diferente. Ella no me quería conquistar; ella quería que le dijera que sí.

Se inclinó para besarme, deteniéndose a tan sólo una pulgada de distancia. Podía sentir el calor radiando de su piel contra mis labios, y tuve que detenerme a mí misma de atraerla a el resto del camino. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel mientras ella deliberaba, y luego sus manos se deslizaron desde mi espalda hasta el dobladillo de mi ropa interior. Su dedo índice se deslizó por mis caderas, entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y en el momento en que estaba a punto de tirar hacia abajo los delicados hilos, dudó. Justo cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró los ojos.

—No así. —susurró, rozando sus labios contra los míos—. Te deseo, pero no sucederá así.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda en la cama, y yo me quedé por un momento con los brazos cruzados a través de mi estómago. Cuandosu respiración se reguló, metí mis brazos a través de la camisa que aún tenía en la mano y tiré de ella sobre mi cabeza. Quinn no se movió y dejé escapar una respiración de alivio, sabiendo que no podría contenernos a cualquiera de nosotras si ella se despertaba con una menos honorable perspectiva.

Me apresuré al sillón reclinable y me desplomé en él, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos. Sentí las capas de frustración danzando de un lado a otro para luego estrellarse en sí dentro de mí.

Brody se había ido sintiéndose menospreciado, Quinn esperó hasta que yo estaba viendo a alguien—alguien quien realmente me gustaba—para mostrar un interés en mí y yo parecía ser la única chica con la cual no era capaz de dormir, incluso, cuando estaba ebria.


End file.
